La revanche d'Arya
by Ferz
Summary: Quatre ans sont passés depuis la fin d'A Dance With Dragons. Arya a fini sa formation, mais elle n'a jamais pu oublier qui elle était, et ceux qu'elle devait venger. Voici l'histoire se sa vengeance, et des rencontres qu'elle fait en chemin.
1. Disclaimer

**Voici ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

Elle va faire environ **25 chapitres**, et je publierais un **chapitre toutes les semaines** jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. J'ai tendance à écrire des chapitres de 2000/3000 mots. J'ai déjà écrit un certain nombre de chapitres donc je ne vous ferais pas attendre XP

Disclaimer : je ne suis malheureusement pas l'auteur d'A Song of Ice and Fire, et ne possède donc pas les personnages et l'histoire de base. Tout ce que j'ai rajouté est à moi, par contre ^^

Si vous voulez traduire cette fic, contactez-moi par message privé d'abord, s'il vous plait. Je vais probablement la traduire en anglais moi même dans les mois qui viennent de toute façon. Mais c'est toujours rigolo de voir son texte traduit dans une langue à laquelle on ne comprend rien !

Bonne lecture !

Ferz


	2. 1 La traversée

**Voici, à nouveau, mon premier chapitre !**

**Merci à ****Adelinue**** qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait un problème dans la publication la première fois. J'espère que cette fois ça va fonctionner correctement.**

**Bonne lecture, et souvenez-vous : une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^ (et si vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez me le dire aussi)**

**Ps : Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué avec le résumé, il y des spoiler jusqu'à la fin d'A Song of Ice and Fire. **

**...**

Quand cela arriva, ce ne fut pas une surprise, Arya s'y attendait. Elle ne savait pas, exactement, combien de temps elle était restée dans la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc, mais elle était consciente que son apprentissage était terminé. Elle avait été privée de sa vue et elle avait apprit à voir sans. Elle avait été privée de son ouïe et elle avait apprit à entendre sans. Elle avait été privée de sa voix et elle avait apprit à parler sans. Elle avait été privée du toucher, et elle avait apprit à faire sans. Elle avait apprit à tuer, à bruler, à empoisonner, à poignarder et à causer des accidents tels que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais qu'il y avait eu crime.

Mais jamais elle n'avait réussi à apprendre qu'elle n'était pas Arya Stark. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à se défaire d'Epingle, l'épée jadis offerte par son frère bâtard Jon Snow. Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait cessé, le soir, de murmurer la liste des personnes de qui elle comptait se venger. Même muette ses lèvres avaient prononcé les noms que sa voix ne pouvait plus porter.

Ils étaient tous là, 24 en tout, les Hommes sans visages, et l'observaient. Elle savait que parmi eux se trouvait celui qu'elle avait autrefois connu sous le nom de Jaqen Ha'Quar, mais il aurait aussi bien pu être le petit vieil homme avachi dans le fond que la jeune femme resplendissante de beauté assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre.

Cela n'importait pas.

Novice, tu as passé les étapes, mais le Dieu Multiface ne t'a pas appelé à Son service comme Sans Visage.

Arya ne répondit pas, car c'était la vérité et il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ne savait pas s'ils comptaient lui offrir le Cadeau, mais si c'était le cas résister ne servirait à rien, pas dans une salle contenant 24 Sans Visages.

Cela est rare, mais le Dieu qui est Tous les Dieux mène parfois jusqu'à Sa demeure certains qui, comme toi, doivent apprendre Ses arts sans devenir Ses serviteurs. Toi qui étais Arya Stark tu ne seras pas un Sans Visage car notre Dieu a besoin de toi ailleurs. Tu seras toujours une Initiée du Temple du Dieu Multiface et tu auras toujours une place dans la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc. Peut-être un jour, quand la tâche d'Arya Stark sera accomplie deviendras tu un Serviteur du Dieu Multiface. Mais aujourd'hui tu dois quitter la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc pour accomplir la tâche que le Dieu t'a confiée.

Quelle tâche ? demanda Arya, essayant de comprendre. Quelle tâche avait-elle à remplir ?

Toi seule la connais, Arya Stark, Initiée du Temple du Dieu Mort.

Arya comprit soudain, dans un flash. Elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter d'être Arya Stark, et cela signifiait que le Dieu Multiface désirait qu'elle soit Arya Stark. Qu'elle offre le Cadeau final à ceux qu'Arya Stark lui désignerait.

Une heure plus tard Arya était debout, à l'extérieur du Temple, et portait sur son dos toutes ses possessions. Franchir les portes de la Demeure en sachant que c'était peut être la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle le faisait fit naître une étrange nostalgie. Elle n'était plus une novice, son apprentissage était terminé, elle avait été jugée prête.

Elle hésita. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Depuis trois ans elle avait vécu commandée par les ordres de ses maîtres, obéissant à ceux-ci, remplissant des missions. Et à présent elle était à nouveau livrée à elle même. Certainement, elle était beaucoup plus préparée qu'elle ne l'avait été tant d'années auparavant en fuyant Kings Landing, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et s'octroya le reste de la journée pour le faire. Se fournissant en or auprès de passants trop peu attentifs pour la remarquer, elle pénétra dans une auberge et prit une chambre pour la nuit.

Elle savait aussi bien que n'importe quel habitant de Braavos la situation dans les Sept Royaumes. Tommen était assis sur le Trône de Fer et la Mère des Dragons était à Dorne. Sansa, si elle avait bien comprit, était mariée à Tyrion Lannister, accusée du meurtre de Joffrey et en fuite quelque part, peut être morte.

Outre sa soeur, si elle était encore en vie, il y avait son frère, le seul qui lui restait si ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le sort de Rickon et Bran était vrai. Jon était sur le mur, et ne pourrait pas grand chose pour elle à part lui fournir des repas chauds. Elle avait peut être aimé Jon plus qu'aucun autre de ses frères, mais il ne pourrait pas l'aider dans sa mission.

Si elle devait commencer par faire quelque chose, c'était savoir, exactement, qui elle devait tuer.

Elle devait venger la mort de son père.

Elle devait venger la mort de sa mère.

Elle devait venger la mort de ses frères.

Elle espérait ne pas à avoir à venger la mort de Sansa.

La mort de son père était assez claire. Joffrey Baratheon avait ordonné son exécution et Cersei Lannister, sa Régente au moment des faits, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher. Si Joffrey était vraiment mort, Arya n'aurait plus que Cersei à qui offrir le Cadeau. Elle devrait s'en contenter.

Théon était responsable de la dévastation de Winterfell, et s'il était encore en vie elle lui offrirait le Cadeau sans sourciller.

Il restait Robb et sa mère, et elle ne savait pas grand chose du Mariage Rouge. Elle savait que certains Vassaux Starks avaient étés impliqués. Walder Frey avait organisé la fête macabre, mais il avait probablement été soutenu par quelqu'un, probablement les Lannister, les seuls à pouvoir offrir les garanties nécessaires. Mais elle n'avait aucune certitude. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le soleil gris perçant par la fenêtre la réveilla le lendemain matin. Sa chambre n'était pas luxueuse, mais elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné ce genre de considérations. Elle ne s'était pas déshabillé pour dormir, mais une jarre d'eau limpide reposait sur une table et elle fit sa toilette. Elle n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux depuis deux ans à peu près et ils lui arrivaient sous les épaules. Elle les rabattit en arrière pour appliquer la perruque qu'elle avait emporté de la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc. Elle n'était pas encore une femme et ses seins étaient à peine visibles, de sorte qu'elle n'aurait aucun de mal à passer pour un homme, ou un garçon, plutôt.

Arya descendit les marches de l'escalier en bois de l'Auberge, comptant sans même y faire attention le nombre de marches, quoi qu'elle ait fait de même la veille en le montant. Une odeur agréable émanait de la cuisine et elle décida de manger tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion. On ne savait jamais quand viendrait le prochain repas.

La patronne de l'Auberge, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au regard bienveillant, vint lui demander si elle voulait du gruau, des oeufs et du lard et Arya acquiesça. Elle sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse en attendant que la femme revienne et les lui tendit sans demander d'acompte. Elle pourrait toujours se fournir à nouveau en monnaie dans les poches d'un autre passant. La nourriture était loin d'être délicieuse mais elle lui remplit confortablement l'estomac. Une fois son repas fini la jeune fille se rendit sur les docs. Malgré la guerre dans les Sept Royaumes Braavos était un port important et plusieurs bateaux partaient pour Westeros chaque jour. Arya trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et s'avança pour parler au capitaine de « La Dame Froide ». Il lui demanda trois Cerfs en argent pour la traversée et elle le paya sans marchander beaucoup. C'était un peu trop cher pour un hamac au cours d'une simple traversée de la Mer Mince mais il était à prévoir que les prix s'élèvent en ces temps tourmentés.

L'Automne était arrivé sur Westeros et les vents froids annonçaient que l'Hiver serait sur le pays dans peu de temps. Cependant les bourrasques n'avaient rien des larges tempêtes d'Hiver desquelles aucun bateau ne revenait et ne firent qu'accélérer la traversée. Arya put observer moins d'une semaine plus tard la côte de son pays natal. La Dame Froide accosta à Coldwater comme il l'était prévu. C'était une vile de moindre importance du Val d'Arryn et le Capitaine ne ferait pas beaucoup de commerce ici, cependant il continuerait à longer la côte pendant quelques semaines vers le Sud pour décharger ses cales des marchandises Braavosi et les recharger en produits des Sept Royaumes puis retournerait à son port d'amarrage. Arya, elle, s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir parmi l'équipage, étant restée à l'écart pendant son voyage, et partit donc immédiatement après que le bateau fut stabilité et le pont lancé sur les docs.

Son voyage ne faisait que commencer.


	3. 2 En chemin

**Voici mon second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a un peu plus d'action que dans le première chapitre, qui était surtout un prologue, en vérité ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus important : je suis dans les temps, ça fait une semaine que j'ai publié le chapitre 1, et voilà le 2 ^^(oui, je suis fière de moi XP)**

...

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_L'Automne était arrivé sur Westeros et les vents froids annonçaient que l'Hiver serait sur le pays dans peu de temps. Cependant les bourrasques n'avaient rien des larges tempêtes d'Hiver desquelles aucun bateau ne revenait et ne firent qu'accélérer la traversée. Arya put observer moins d'une semaine plus tard la côte de son pays natal. La Dame Froide accosta à Coldwater comme il l'était prévu. C'était une vile de moindre importance du Val d'Arryn et le Capitaine ne ferait pas beaucoup de commerce ici, cependant il continuerait à longer la côte pendant quelques semaines vers le Sud pour décharger ses cales des marchandises Braavosi et les recharger en produits des Sept Royaumes puis retournerait à son port d'amarrage. Arya, elle, s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir parmi l'équipage, étant restée à l'écart pendant son voyage, et partit donc immédiatement après que le bateau fut stabilité et le pont lancé sur les docs._

_Son voyage ne faisait que commencer._

...

**Chapitre 2 : En chemin**

La place du marché était animée, les vendeurs à la criée appelaient les passants. Arya chercha d'abord un cheval convenable qui lui permettrait de rejoindre rapidement les Jumeaux. Elle devrait longer la côte vers l'Ouest pendant une bonne semaine avant de rejoindre le Cou. Alors il lui faudrait simplement continuait dans la même direction pendant deux jours et elle arriverait à destination. Elle avait besoin d'un animal capable de supporter un long trajet et ayant le pas sûr car la première portion de son voyage risquait d'être quelque peu accidentée. Le Val était une région toute en creux et en bosses, les montagnes se succédant aux falaises. Elle finit par trouver une jument au tempérament un peu trop vif mais qui remplissait ses autres demandes et l'acheta pour un quinzaine de Cerfs. C'était un prix relativement bas pour un cheval d'assez bonne qualité, mais quand elle le fit remarquer, pensant qu'il y avait peut être un problème avec son achat, le vendeur répondit simplement qu'avec toutes ces armées s'entre tuant il restait presque plus de chevaux que d'hommes. Arya n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

Avant de continuer ses achats Arya se rendit à la seule taverne de la ville, un bâtiment en pierres d'allure modeste mais dans lequel un grand feu réchauffait l'atmosphère. Des hommes discutaient de la situation dans le nord. L'un affirmait en effet que le Seigneur du Val, quand il serait adulte, pourrait prendre la tête de Winterfell étant donné qu'il était le cousin des Starks. L'autre était persuadé que ce n'était pas possible parce qu'il était le cousin maternel des Stark et ne pouvait donc par prendre le Nord. Mais un troisième homme répondit que de ce qu'il voyait c'était celui qui avait la plus grosse armée qui avait le plus de droits. A cela un bon nombre de personnes se récrièrent, déclamant que le droit de gouverner n'était pas seulement une histoire d'épée et que les Seigneurs dans le Nord refuseraient de se soumettre à un seigneur du Sud, quel qu'il soit.

- Peut-être qu'il pourrait épouser une fille Stark, votre Seigneur, dit Arya en prenant un accent de Dorne.

- Les Stark sont tous morts, rétorqua quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? J'étais à Sunspear. Arya Stark est prisonnière du Prince de Dorne, il veut la marier à son fils pour prendre le Nord pour lui.

- Comment tu sais-ça, gamin ? T'es dans les petits papiers du Prince, peut être ?

- Non, mais ma cousine est servante au château, et elle m'a raconté qu'elle amène ses repas à une dame enfermée dans une tour, une fille de quatorze ou quinze ans aux cheveux noirs. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui parler et elle ne sait pas lire mais la fille parle avec un accent du Nord, et une fois elle a entendu un de ses gardes l'appeler « Dame Arya ».

Il y eut un silence parmi l'assemblée.

- C'est vrai que personne ne sait ce qui est arrivée à la fille Stark, dit une femme.

- Et elle peut être vivante, les Seigneurs du Nord y ont bien crû quand Lord Bolton a fait croire qu'il l'avait faite prisonnière et qu'il allait l'épouser…

- Et puis j'ai entendu dire que la Vipère de Dorne était à Kings Landing avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui l'a enlevée, continua un autre.

Arya ne resta pas plus longtemps. L'homme qui ne disait que quelques mots et restait mystérieux était souvent plus crédible aux yeux d'une foule que celui qui s'étendait sur mille « preuves » de ses propos.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à acheter des provisions pour la route. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter trop fréquemment pour chasser, cela aurait risqué de ralentir son voyage. En outre l'argent n'était pas un problème tant qu'il y avait des gens à qui en voler. Quand elle eut assez de viande séchée, de pain, de fromage et de fruits secs pour la route elle se mit en marche.

La première partie de la route était linéaire et dégagée et elle poussa sa jument à une allure rapide, pas suffisamment pour trop la fatiguer cependant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps à attendre qu'elle se repose.

A la mi-journée Arya fit une courte pause pour manger un peu près d'un ruisseau et remplir les trois gourdes qu'elle avait emportées. Elle ne connaissait pas le terrain et ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'elle trouverait une nouvelle source d'eau claire de sitôt. Elle reprit la route rapidement, observant le paysage devenir plus accidenté au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle passa quelques hameaux de pécheurs où des enfants aux yeux larges la regardaient passer.

Quand elle en traversa un un peu plus grand possédant une auberge le lendemain elle s'arrêta pour y déjeuner. La salle était sombre mais une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine et Arya s'assit tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, mon garçon ? demanda une femme mure en lui souriant. Arya lui rendit son sourire et demanda ce qu'ils servaient. Elle acquiesça au repas proposé et demanda une choppe de bière en plus. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et la femme avait l'air d'être du genre commère. La jeune fille entama la discussion avec elle sans difficultés.

- Je me rends chez mon oncle à quelques jours d'ici à l'Ouest, dit Arya quand la femme lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait sur cette route. Il a besoin d'un apprenti charpentier et mon père a assez de bouches à nourrir avec mes trois frères et mes deux sœurs à Storm's End, avec l'hiver qui approche.

La femme lui jeta un sourire amical.

- Storm's End ? Je ne suis jamais sortie du Val, moi même, mais j'ai un neveu qui vit dans le Pays des Tempêtes, l'un des fils de ma sœur. Il doit avoir une famille à lui, à présent. Alors, quelles nouvelles du Sud ?

Arya termina son morceau de pain.

- le temps n'est pas encore trop mauvais au sud de King's Landing. C'est pour ça que je voyage maintenant. Avec la mort des frères du Roi Robert les Tempête sont passées sous le contrôle direct de la couronne et les impôts ont augmenté parce que le Roi a besoin d'argent pour envoyer des troupes au Sud. Avant que je parte on disait qu'Arya Stark avait enfin accepté d'épouser le Seigneur Lannister.

- Arya Stark ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte.

- Vraiment ? Non, elle a été cachée par la Reine et envoyée à Storm's End après la mort de Stannis pour que Lucan Lannister lui fasse sa cour. Il dirige Storm's End pour la Couronne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour que les Lannister puissent devenir Seigneurs du Nord, j'imagine, répondit Arya en haussant les épaules.

Arya finit son repas en échangeant d'autres banalités avec la femme puis partit sans laisser de gros pourboire. Un garçon voyageant pour entrer en apprentissage n'avait pas de quoi payer plus que le prix demandé.

En repartant les yeux d'Arya tombèrent sur quelques enfants qui jouaient sur le bas côté de la route. En les observant la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne survivraient pas à l'Hiver qui approchait.

Elle courrait, le nez au sol, suivant la piste laissée par l'animal, le poursuivant avec sa meute. L'odeur de la forêt envahissait ses sens et elle courrait sans s'arrêter. Une autre partie de sa meute rabattit le cerf vers eux et soudainement ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre et le sang de la bête lui envahissait la bouche.

Arya se réveilla. Ses rêves de loup n'avaient jamais cessé, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient devenus faibles et pales pendant ses années à Braavos. Elle pouvait encore sentir le sang réchauffer sa gorge, l'odeur de sa meute tout autour d'elle.

Trois ans auparavant Arya avait pensé que ce n'étaient là que des rêves, qu'elle rêvait d'être un loup pour la liberté que cela lui procurait. Mais depuis elle avait entrainé ses talents de Warg. Jamais elle n'avait lié son esprit à aucun animal comme elle s'était liée à Nymeria sans le savoir tant de temps auparavant, mais elle savait ce qu'elle était, aujourd'hui. Elle était un warg, capable de partager l'esprit des animaux l'entourant. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il y ait des warg parmi les Sans visages actuels, même si elle ne pouvait être sûre. Mais il y avait dû y en avoir auparavant car ses Maîtres, la Gamine-Abandonnée et l'Homme-Très-Gentil, comme elle les avait surnommés dans sa tête, avaient su exactement quoi faire pour entrainer ce pouvoir.

Nymeria était en vie, elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Mais le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir, si clair, prouvait autre chose : sa louve était proche. Arya n'aurait pu dire où exactement, mais proche, c'était certain. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas grand espoir de la retrouver à travers les forêt du centre des Sept Royaumes. Elle avait passé depuis longtemps l'âge où elle était capable de se voiler la face. Si Nymeria ne la trouvait pas d'elle même Arya n'avait aucune chance.

Elle avançait depuis trois heures, ce matin là, quand elle remarqua qu'elle était suivie. Elle était presque aux jumeaux, ayant dépassé la Route Royale la veille au matin. Elle prévoyait d'arriver le lendemain, ou peut être le jour suivant.

Les hommes qui l'observaient pouvaient être des des bandits, des voleurs, ou des soldats en déroute, comme elle en avait aperçu quelques uns les jours précédents. Qu'ils soient l'un ou l'autre ne changeait rien. S'ils la laissaient tranquille elle ne ferait rien, s'ils l'attaquaient ils mourraient jusqu'au dernier. Elle n'était pas inquiète, simplement sur ses gardes.

L'embuscade l'attendait au détour d'un virage serré de la route. Devant elle une vingtaine d'hommes, sales et mal rasés, lui bloquaient le passage.

- Holà, voyageur, dit un homme large et barbu. Que viens tu faire, tout seul, sur une route si mal fréquentée ? Un petit gars comme toi. Le ton était moqueur, l'homme ne doutait pas qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

Arya avait dix et quatre ans, et si elle avait été un garçon elle aurait presque été adulte. Mais son apparence féminine la rajeunissait encore et elle aurait parié que ces hommes ne lui donnaient pas plus de dix et deux ans.

- Je suis un chanteur de Braavos, dit-elle en prenant l'accent qu'elle maîtrisait depuis longtemps, et je me rends de château en château pour partager mon art.

Avec un peu de chances les bandits traduiraient chanteur en « pauvre » et la laisseraient tranquille.

Malheureusement elle comprit bien vite que cela n'arriverait pas. Elle avait un cheval, et cela seul permettait la possibilité qu'elle ait de l'argent, dans ces temps de pénurie. Elle vit que le chef faisait un signe à ses hommes, indiquant qu'ils allaient attaquer.

Elle tua trois des hommes avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle avait porté le premier coup, et le quatrième avant qu'elle ait posé pieds à terre. Elle savait se battre depuis le dos d'un cheval, bien sûr, mais contre la trentaine d'hommes elle avait beaucoup plus de chances à terre.

Les quatre hommes morts empoisonnés par les fléchettes qu'elle leur avait jeté n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'affaler au sol que les autres hommes attaquèrent. Dans un mouvement fluide elle sortit deux poignards, un pour chaque main. Son épée ne lui aurait servi à rien car avec elle il était difficile de combattre plus de deux ou trois opposants à la fois.

Un homme mourut d'une entaille parfaitement placée à sa gorge, taillant dans sa jugulaire et le laissant se vider de son sang en quelques minutes. Elle para un coup de la lame droite tandis qu'avec sa lame gauche elle entaillait légèrement le visage d'un autre.

Elle s'esquiva de la trajectoire d'un coup d'épée qui vint fracasser le crâne de l'homme qui l'attaquait par derrière, et qu'elle vengea en tuant d'une main leste l'idiot qui venait de tuer un de ses compagnons. Elle profita de la balance imparfaite de l'un des hommes pour le faire chuter sur deux de ses alliés, piétinés par les nouveaux venus. Esquivant, parant et attaquant elle mit encore six hommes hors de combat - définitivement. Mais il en restait encore plus d'une quinzaine et elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle se prit son premier coup au bras et jura car la douleur entraverait ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'occuper de sa blessure. Malgré tout elle empoisonna un nouvel homme et planta l'une de ses dagues dans le coeur d'un autre.

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, malgré toute sa dextérité, elle était seule et ils étaient trente hommes visiblement entrainés au combat, et elle fatiguait tandis que ceux qui l'attaquaient à présent en étaient à leurs premiers coups portés.

Elle se jeta sur la droite pour éviter une épée longue qui volait vers elle mais il était trop tard et la lame entailla son épaule gauche, mordant dans la chair. Elle hurla de douleur, tombant au sol un instant. C'était tout ce que les autres attendaient, et en un instant une lame était posée sur son cou et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait pas peur, car dans la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc tous finissaient par accepter la fatalité de la mort, cependant la douleur dans son épaule lui fit couler quelques larmes.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils l'entendirent, le hurlement d'un loup dans la forêt, tout prêt de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Et puis un instant plus tard des hurlements de terreur et des cris de douleur se joignirent aux grognements et aux bruits de chair déchiquetée, et Arya s'évanouit de douleur.

Quand Arya se réveilla elle avait chaud, et malgré la douleur elle avait l'étrange impression d'être rentrée chez elle, d'avoir retrouvé son foyer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que la fourrure contre laquelle elle avait dormi bougeait.

Et elle la reconnut, immédiatement, car elle lui avait autant manqué que tout le reste de sa famille.

- Nymeria, dit-elle simplement, posant sa main droite sur la fourrure de la bête. Elle était devenue immense dans la forêt, une louve d'un mètre cinquante de haut à l'encolure.

Et ce fut comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, comme si Arya était restée dans les bois avec Nymeria au lieu de partir à King's Landing, comme si Nymeria l'avait accompagnée à Braavos. Tout autour d'elles deux se tenaient plus de loups qu'Arya n'en avait jamais vu. Il y en avait peut être bien deux cent.

Pendant deux jours Arya fut trop faible pour pouvoir marcher seule. Les loups chassèrent pour elle et lui ramenèrent même de l'eau pour nettoyer ses blessures et se désaltérer. Les loups avaient dévoré les trente hommes et leurs chevaux mais avaient laissé le sien en vie, l'empêchant de fuir en l'entourant. Arya put donc récupérer les herbes, potions, outils et provisions qu'elle gardait dans ses quelques bagages. Certains de ses poisons permettaient de tuer un homme sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle utilisa certaines de ses potions pour guérir sa large coupure et son épaule tailladée plus rapidement.

Arya avait entendu, des habitants d'un village qu'elle avait traversé trois jours auparavant, quelques murmures sur une immense meute de loup, plus grande que ce qu'aucun homme n'ait jamais vu, qui tuait les soldats Lannister, Stark, Frey et Barathéon en déroute sans faire attention à leurs couleurs. D'autres murmures avait dit plus bas encore que parfois, alors même que les loups déchiquetaient les Frey et tous les autres soldats, on racontait que les Stark passaient entre les mailles du filet comme si les loups ne les attaquaient pas. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, prenant ces paroles pour des commérages de vieilles femmes.

Mais…

Nymeria n'aurait pas attaqué un soldat au couleurs de sa maison, et il paraissait évident qu'elle commandait à la meute.

Les loups l'adoptèrent immédiatement. Certains étaient assez jeunes, à peine un an ou deux, et s'amusaient à se battre amicalement, sans croc ni griffe. D'autres étaient plus âgés et observaient ces jeux avec des regards amusés ou ennuyés. Arya les regardait comme sa famille, car ils étaient elle de Nymeria. Elle se prit à les nommer, certains simplement « petit-sombre » ou « grande-blanche-aux-trois-petits », et d'autres avec de vrais prénoms « Tyrion », l'un des plus petits loups, qui était déjà adulte malgré sa taille, et « Jeyne » pour une jeune louve qui lui rappelait l'amie d'enfance de Sansa, Jeyne Poole. Ils la traitaient avec affection et une sorte d'étrange respect, et Arya comprit rapidement qu'ils la considéraient comme le chef de leur meute. La jeune fille s'était rendue compte que Nymeria, et peut être était-ce une capacité de tous les grands loups du nord, desquels on savait si peu de choses, partageait d'une certaine façon les pensées des loups de sa meute. Elle communiquait avec eux comme un warg le fait avec les animaux avec qui il s'est Lié quand il ne partage pas leur corps. Quoi qu'Arya ne se soit pas réellement Lié aux loups de la meute son Lien avec Nymeria lui permettait de transmettre ses pensées aux autres loups. Avant son entrainement elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle communiquait ainsi avec sa louve, mais à présent elle remarquait toujours les pensées qu'elle lui envoyait et pouvait les bloquer ou en envoyer de plus spécifiques.

- Les Frey ont tué Robb, dit-elle à haute voix, envoyant les images du Mariage Rouge, et elle était certaine que la Louve comprenait, car elle poussa un gémissement et appuya sa tête contre la sienne comme pour réconforter son humaine. Ils ont aussi tué Vent Gris. La louve gémit à nouveau de tristesse et grogna. Tout autre qu'Arya aurait probablement prit peur, à voir une louve de presque deux mètres grogner rageusement en la regardant. Mais Arya était une Stark, une fille de Winterfell, et elle avait autant de haine envers les Freys que sa louve.

- D'autres les ont aidés, dit ensuite la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas encore qui. Je dois savoir, et ensuite nous pourrons nous venger, dit-elle.

La louve sembla acquiescer, et peut être qu'elle le fit vraiment, d'ailleurs. Arya savait que l'esprit qu'elle partageait avec la louve criait vengeance et qu'elle comprenait qu'avant de se venger il fallait savoir.

Elle remonta à cheval à l'aube du troisième jour. Elle cheminait sur la route tandis que les loups avançaient dans la forêt tout autour d'elle. Parfois quand elle avait froid elle plongeait dans l'esprit de Nymeria pour courir avec elle sous sa chaude fourrure. Les vents n'étaient cependant pas encore trop violents au sud du Cou. La neige tombait avec parcimonie. Ce n'était pas encore l'Hiver.

...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**J****'ai fini une dizaine de chapitres déjà, mais je ne veux pas les poster tous à la fois, donc j'ai décidé de les poster un par semaine. Cependant je me suis promis que si je recevais plus de cinquante reviews je posterais le prochain. Ceci n'est pas un "je veux des review sinon vous aurez pas mon prochain chapitre", c'est juste que j'ai les prochains chapitres, et si je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui attendent le chapitre trois je me sentirais coupable de vous faire attendre sans raison. J'ai encore pas mal de chapitres à écrire, je sais où je vais de toute façon, mais parfois j'ai plus de mal à écrire si j'ai l'impression que personne n'aime ou ne lit ce que j'écris : si je reçois plus de review, j'écrirais plus vite et je sais que je peux dans ce cas publier les chapitres de façon plus rapprochée et continuer à les publier de façon régulière. Sinon je continuerais juste à la même vitesse, en sachant qu'avec une semaine d'écart entre mes chapitres et même si personne ne les lit j'ai le temps de me motiver pour les écrire ^^**

**Voilà, à la prochaine !**

**Ferz**


	4. 3 Les Jumeaux

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis désolée du retard, j'avais promis de maintenir une semaine d'écart entre mes chapitres et ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas publié TT. Mon disque dur a soudainement décidé d'abandonner le navire. Heureusement j'avais un backup, donc j'ai retrouvé tous mes chapitres, mais il a fallut que je fasse changer mon disque dur avant de pouvoir les retrouver et donc publier. Oui, j'aurais pu les réécrire, mais j'avais franchement la flemme, désolée. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus irritant que de devoir réécrire quelque chose qu'on a déjà écrit. Enfin, pour me faire pardonner je publie les cinq chapitres que j'aurais dû publier depuis le dernier aujourd'hui ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3: Les Jumeaux.<strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_Elle remonta à cheval à l'aube du troisième jour. Elle cheminait sur la route tandis que les loups avançaient dans la forêt tout autour d'elle. Parfois quand elle avait froid elle plongeait dans l'esprit de Nymeria pour courir avec elle sous sa chaude fourrure. Les vents n'étaient cependant pas encore trop violents au sud du Cou. La neige tombait avec parcimonie. Ce n'était pas encore l'Hiver._

Il lui fallut cinq jours pour arriver aux Jumeaux, et ses plaies étaient presque entièrement refermées, ne se rappelant à elle que lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement brusque. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'arrêter pour chasser malgré les trois jours qu'elle avait passés en plus sur la route, les loups lui ramenant un lapin chaque soir. Les bois étaient encore remplis d'animaux mais ceux-ci disparaitraient bien assez vite quand la neige recouvrirait le paysage. Cependant elle avait fait quelques haltes lorsqu'elle avait aperçu des villages d'assez bonne taille et n'était repartie qu'après avoir raconté qu'Arya Stark était sur le Mur avec son frère Jon Snow, qu'elle se battait avec Daenerys et possédait son propre Dragon nommé Glace, qu'elle était devenue une sorcière aux pouvoirs maléfiques en restant pendant quatre ans à Pentos ou qu'elle avait épousé Lord Greyjoy et prit sa place à la tête de la flotte de Fer après l'avoir assassiné. Chaque fois elle racontait la même histoire à trois ou quatre personnes puis en changeait.

Elle ordonna à Nymeria et aux loups de ne pas se faire remarquer et pénétra dans la ville Ouest, qui se tenait, comme son nom l'indiquait, du côté Ouest du Pont des Jumeaux. Elle s'assit à la table d'une auberge presque vide et demanda à manger et une chope de bière. Quand le patron vint lui même la lui apporter, elle parla avec une voix d'homme, modulant ses cordes vocales sans la moindre difficulté.

- Servez-vous en une, maître aubergiste.

Visiblement l'homme bedonnant n'attendait que cela, et il la remercia en se versant sa bière et en la rejoignant. Elle l'invita d'un signe de tête et il s'assit face à elle.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de clients, il parait, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

L'homme soupira.

- C'est depuis le Mariage, dit-il en chuchotant. Les gens aimaient bien le Roi Robb, et maintenant on dit que les Jumeaux sont hantés.

- Les dieux sont mécontents, dit Arya en haussant les épaules. Le meurtre d'un hôte, même s'il s'agit d'une vengeance…

- Vous croyez ? demanda l'homme, regardant tout autour d'eux l'air inquiet. Arya haussa les épaules à nouveau, comme si cela ne lui importait pas vraiment. « Mais le Grand Sept de King's Landing a dit que les Dieux eux mêmes avaient pardonné Lord Frey », dit l'aubergiste, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vraiment ? demanda Arya, toujours impassible. Je ne savais pas.

- Oh, oui, des soldats Lannister ont porté la nouvelle il y a deux lunes déjà. Mais les genses mettent du temps à revenir, que voulez-vous. Cela fait trois ans.

- Je suis bien désolée pour vous, Maître Aubergiste. Enfin, au moins vous avez du travail quand les alliés des Frey sont en visite.

- Ser, je ne veux pas critiquer un Lord, mais je préfère encore ne pas travailler à accueillir les hommes de Lord Bolton. »

Le nom fit sursauter Arya, qui regarda l'aubergiste en essayant de se calmer. Roose Bolton était l'un des vassaux de son père. Elle s'était attendu à ce que les Lannister aient apporté leur soutient à toute l'affaire, mais… Bolton ? Elle le savait Gardien du Nord, mais avait crû que c'était simplement le seul que les Seigneurs du Nord avaient accepté. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait été trop naïve et qu'il lui faudrait aller tuer Bolton au Dreadfort, ou peut être même à Winterfell, pour venger sa famille. Ensuite seulement elle pourrait se tourner vers les Iles de Fer.

- Lord Bolton ? demanda Arya. Je croyais que Lord Bolton était gardien du Nord.

- Oui, il l'est. Il était au mariage Rouge, et c'est lui qui a tué le Roi Robb, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle en disant « Les Lannister envoient leurs salutations " .

- Et maintenant il contrôle le Nord.

- Oh, oui. Il devait être marié à Arya Stark, parce que les Seigneurs du Nord refusaient de voir Winterfell sortir de la famille Stark, mais on a découvert que c'était une fausse prétendante. Comme entre temps il a vaincu Stannis Barathéon, personne n'ose bouger.

- La Stark doit être morte depuis longtemps.

- Probablement, oui. C'est dommage, peut être qu'elle aurait pu épouser un autre Seigneur et aller tuer ces monstres de Bolton.

Arya grogna son acquiescement, paya pour les deux bières et le repas et partit. Elle en savait assez, elle pourrait extraire les détails de Frey quand elle le tuerait.

La forteresse des Jumeaux portait bien son nom. Arya se souvenait de la leçon que Septa Mordane leur avait donnée, à Sansa et elle, plus d'une éternité auparavant. Les ancêtres des Frey avaient mit plus de trois générations à construire le Premier Pont, six cent ans plus tôt. Depuis les planches avaient été remplacées par de la pierre et de chaque côté du pont se tenaient deux châteaux identiques. C'était le seul moyen de traverser la Fourche Verte, ce fleuve qui séparait le Nord du Sud au dessous du Cou. Pour éviter de passer par les Jumeaux il fallait voyager à travers les denses forêts à l'Ouest ou les montagnes à l'Est, et aucun de ces deux terrains ne permettait d'avancer vite ou de transporter des chariots. Les Frey avaient bâti leur fortune en imposant une taxe sur les voyageurs et les marchands obligés de payer.

De chaque côté du pont les châteaux forts étaient parfaitement équipés pour soutenir un siège. Leurs ponts levis se remontaient en cas d'attaque, et même si par miracle on arrivait à franchir les trois mètres d'eau qui séparaient les portes de la terre ferme, on ne trouvait derrière elles qu'une barbacane entourée de murs percés d'étroites fenêtres depuis lesquels les archers pouvaient tuer les soldats à la dizaine sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre. Et si d'une façon ou d'une autre les archers ne suffisaient pas et que l'armée arrivait sur le pont de l'autre côté de la forteresse, il fallait encore pouvoir le traverser sous les tirs des archers placés dans la tour occupant le milieu du pont. Une fois la tour passée l'armée devrait combattre exactement les mêmes forces pour sortir par la seconde forteresse, le même barbacane, les mêmes archers placés en embuscade.

On ne forçait pas le passage des Jumeaux, c'était un fait établi. Malgré le ressentiment de toutes les grandes familles de Westeros, qui se voyaient obligées de payer un lourd tribut chaque fois qu'elles voulaient faire passer leurs armées, les Frey n'avaient jamais été jetés hors de leur siège.

Jusqu'à présent, pensa Arya en se souriant à elle même. Elle avait survécu à l'entrainement de la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc, elle pouvait bien s'attaquer aux Frey. Elle aurait pu, bien sûr, s'introduire au plus noir de la nuit dans les appartement de Lord Frey et lui trancher la gorge pendant son sommeil (ou même le réveiller et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de ses blessures, pour assouvir son besoin de vengeance). Mais elle ne voulait pas seulement tuer Walder Frey. Elle voulait annihiler la Maison entière, détruire jusqu'au dernier des Frey pour que l'Histoire oublie leur nom, et avec eux les trois mille hommes logeant dans la forteresse et qui avaient participé au meurtre de son frère et de sa mère. Elle les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier.

Elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de son père, ne laisserait pas des ennemis en vie pour qu'ils puissent venir la frapper dix ans plus tard quand ils seraient devenus des hommes.

Ce n'était peut être pas la façon honorable de faire les choses, mais les Frey ne méritaient pas qu'on les traite avec honneur. D'ailleurs Arya n'était pas exactement certaine d'encore saisir le concept. Le Dieu Multiface n'offrait pas son cadeau selon un code d'honneur.

Arya pénétra dans la forteresse facilement, cachée sous un chariot de grain destiné à nourrir les hommes de Lord Frey.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers les cuisines, passant sans problème pour un jeune serviteur avec ses yeux baissés, sa perruque de garçon sur la tête et ses vêtements communs. Il lui fut ridiculement facile d'empoisonner la nourriture et les boissons. Elle devait cependant faire attention à utiliser un poison qui ne rendrait pas malades ses loups s'ils décidaient de grignoter les cadavres des gardes.

Walder Frey était un homme paranoïaque et elle supposait qu'il avait un gouteur, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car elle ne comptait pas le laisser tranquillement s'endormir avant qu'il ait répondu à ses questions. Elle se renseigna comme si de rien n'était sur l'heure à laquelle les gardes prenaient leurs repas, puis attendit tranquillement.

Elle avait choisi la Perle d'Ambre, un poison à effet relativement lent et dont les symptômes ne se faisaient sentir qu'à la dernière minute. Au bout de trois heures on commençait à ressentir quelques maux de tête. Dix minutes plus tard on poussait son dernier soupir. C'était une arme particulièrement efficace contre un grand nombre de personnes car cela permettait que personne n'ait de soupçons et que tous mangent, même s'il y avait des retardataires ou que le dîner était servi en plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait besoin que d'une infime dose de poison pour que ce soit mortel, et en prime l'antidote, quoi que commun dans les plaines Dothraki dont était originaire le poison, n'existait probablement que dans sa sacoche dans tous les Sept Royaumes.

Heureusement les domestiques ne mangeaient pas les mêmes repas que les gardes, ç'aurait été dommage qu'ils meurent eux aussi, ils n'étaient pas coupables. Arya n'en aurait pas plus mal dormi, mais elle se serait peut être senti un peu mal pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait trop tué dans le passé et trop vu de crimes et de mort pour que celle d'innocents la touche particulièrement.

Il faisait nuit depuis une heure quand les premiers hurlements se firent entendre. Arya sourit. Elle aurait pu choisir dix poisons moins douloureux, mais non. Elle voulait les entendre hurler de douleur aussi fort que les cris de joie qu'ils avaient poussé en plantant la tête de son loup sur le corps de son frère. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette image, mais leurs hurlements de cette nuit affaibliraient peut être la douleur presque physique qu'elle ressentait en repensant à la dernière image qu'elle avait de son frère.

D'abord les domestiques crurent à une attaque, mais ils comprirent bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas car les gardes mourraient sans être touchés, vomissant du sang en hurlant.

Arya entendait les chuchotements horrifiés.

« Le châtiment des dieux » dit une femme en regardant un garde tomber d'une tourelle en continuant de hurler de douleur.

La fille de Winterfell se demanda un instant si, peut être, ce n'était pas le cas, si elle n'était pas un instrument du Dieu Multiface venu se venger de la trahison aux règles de l'hospitalité. Mais après tout, cela n'importait pas. Qu'elle soit l'instrument d'un dieu ou pas elle agissait selon sa propre volonté, elle accomplissait sa propre vengeance.

Quo que "propre" ne soit peut être pas le terme approprié.

Lord Frey s'était retranché avec sa famille proche dans la Grande Salle du château Ouest, où se trouvaient les quartiers des Frey. Arya ne se pressa pas pour ouvrir les portes Ouest et descendre le pont levis, ouvrant la voie. Nymeria sauta sur le pont la première, et bientôt les autres loups suivirent, grognant vers les domestiques qui semblaient trembler de peur à leur vue.

- Pas les domestiques, fit Arya, sauf s'ils nous attaquent.

Elle avait envoyé les images de leurs ennemis et de ceux qu'il ne fallait pas blesser aux loups le matin même, mais elle préférait se répéter.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à traverser le pont. Aucun garde n'était encore en vie pour lui tirer des flèches. Il y avait quelques hommes qui n'avaient pas dû manger ce soir là et qui vivaient encore mais ils étaient peu nombreux et complètement désorganisés. Quand ses loups les trouvaient dans les salles du château où elle ne se trouvait pas ils leur sautaient à la gorge et les déchiquetaient. Quand elle en croisait elle les tuait elle même sans trop d'efforts.

Deux gardes encore en vie attendaient devant la porte menant aux appartements de Lord Frey mais Arya ne se dérangea même pas pour eux. Elle ouvrit les portes tandis que deux loups faisaient un repas de leurs cadavres.

Dans la Grande Salle se tenait la famille Frey, hommes, femmes, enfants, les multiples fils, petits fils, filles et petites filles de Walder Frey la regardant avec terreur tandis qu'elle franchissait les dernières portes que son frère et sa mère avaient traversées.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	5. 4 Les Frey

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Les Frey**

Arya pénétra dans la grande Salle des Jumeaux où les membres les plus importants de la famille Frey avaient étés emmenés dès que les premiers gardes avaient commencé à mourir.

- Qui ose envahir l'antique demeure des Frey ? tonna le vieux Lord. Malgré son air frêle, son crâne dégarni et les fourrures réchauffant ses genoux, ses yeux brulaient d'une haine qu'il n'essayait pas de contenir.

- Tous vos gardes sont morts, répondit Arya, et vos vies sont entre mes mains. Si l'un de vous ne porte pas le nom Frey et ne se bat pas sous l'étendard aux deux tours, qu'il parle. Mais si je découvre que vous m'avez menti je vous torturerais pendant si longtemps que vous oublierez jusqu'à votre nom et que même mes loups ne voudront pas de votre corps putréfié. Il y eut un silence, puis un mouvement dans un coin, et le Lord Frey poussa un hurlement de rage.

- Tais-toi, femme, ou je te passe mon épée au travers du corps.

Deux loups s'élancèrent sur le Lord Frey, l'un d'eux arrêtant ses crocs à quelques centimètres de sa gorge et grognant. Arya s'avança et posa sa lame contre le cou du Lord. Les hommes autour d'elle qui auraient pu réagir étaient tous immobilisés par les grognements des loups protégeant leur maîtresse.

- Si qui que ce soit touche à celle qui a voulu s'avancer, je tue votre Seigneur et mes loups vous emporteront tous dans la tombe.

Une femme de peut être vingt ans s'extirpa de la foule des Frey. Elle portait dans ses bras une enfant de deux ans à peine.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Arya.

- Je… Je suis Roslin Tully, Ser, et voici ma fille, Catlyn.

- Tully ? demanda Arya qui ne fit pas attention à l'appellation que la femme lui avait donné. Elle portait toujours sa perruque et ne s'était pas présentée, il n'était pas surprenant qu'on la prenne pour un homme. « Je ne connais pas de Roslin Tully. »

- Je… je suis l'épouse de Lord Edmure.

Arya la regarda. Voici donc la femme dont le mariage resterait dans l'histoire comme l'une des plus grandes traitrises jamais perpétrées.

- Lord Tully est-il en vie ?

- Oui, Ser. Il est dans une cellule, dans les cachots, dit-elle, et Arya vit qu'il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix.

- Dame Tully, prenez votre fille et attendez-moi dans le couloir. Mes affaires ici ne sont pas terminées.

La femme hocha la tête et sortit sans protester, quoi que jetant un regard apeuré aux loups qui la laissèrent passer.

- Qui crois-tu être, gamin ?! s'exclama l'un des fils Frey. Tu te crois fort avec tes petits loups ? Nos hommes…

- Sont tous morts. Et je ne suis pas un gamin, Traitre, répondit Arya en enlevant sa perruque. Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell et je suis venue réclamer vengeance pour la mort de mon frère et de ma mère.

Un tumulte s'éleva dans la chambre.

- Mais je ne compte pas vous faire dévorer par mes loups. Chacun de vous aura la chance de me combattre contre sa vie et celle de ceux qu'il veut protéger. Si l'un de vous me bat mes loups se disperseront et vous serez tous saufs, car le jeu se joue jusqu'à la mort.

- Walo, ordonna le Lord Frey en observant l'un de ses petits fils. Tue cette chienne.

- Avec plaisir, mon Seigneur, répondit l'homme. Il faisait deux fois la taille d'Arya et était visiblement un combattant aguerri. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il leva son épée en lui faisant face et Arya attaqua. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier mouvement, elle avait observé l'homme dès que Lord Frey avait prononcé son nom et savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Le fin poignard d'Arya traversa son oeil et alla se planter dans son crâne avant que l'homme n'ait fait le premier mouvement.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à me proposer ? demanda Arya.

Un autre Frey s'avança, puis un autre, puis un autre. Arya dut bientôt demander à ses loups de trainer les cadavres à l'écart pour qu'elle puisse continuer à se déplacer sans trébucher sur un bras ou une jambe.

Et puis il ne resta que Lord Frey assit sur l'antique Siège des Frey, trois de ses héritiers les plus proches et les femmes et les enfants.

Arya hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas vous tuer tout de suite, dit-elle. Il me semble qu'une exécution publique sera plus satisfaisante, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Il faut encore que tu me battes, gamine, rétorqua l'un des Frey, mais son ton était incertain. Après tout, il venait de voir trente de ses parents se faire tuer par cette même « gamine ».

- Hmm.. fit Arya, observant les trois hommes en souriant.

Le plus jeune des héritiers encore en vie se battait presque correctement, et il lui fallut quatre coups pour le faire tomber et poser sa lame contre sa gorge. Elle le débarrassa de ses armes et demanda à un loup de bien vouloir le faire se tenir tranquille.

Arya remarqua une chose en voyant les femmes. Il n'y en avait aucune dépassant l'âge de vingt cinq ans. Elle se demanda ce que faisaient les Frey avec les femmes plus âgées. Elle réalisait que toute femme née Frey serait probablement mariée à un Lord ou un autre, loin des Jumeaux, et qu'il était logique qu'il n'y ait pas de Frey née plus âgée que vingt ans, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'épouse plus âgée ? Elle se souvint des histoires qui circulaient sur le vieux Lord, comment il faisait tuer ses femmes lorsqu'elles dépassaient un certain âge, ou comment il mariait des enfants qui mouraient en couche.

- Qui d'entre vous s'est mariée dans la famille ? demanda Arya, observant les femmes et les enfants. Il y avait des filles et des garçons, mais tous ceux qui avaient plus de quatorze ans avaient prit les armes pour la combattre et en étaient morts. Arya le regrettait pas son acte.

Une vingtaine de femmes s'avancèrent.

- Lesquelles d'entre vous n'ont pas d'enfant ? continua la jeune fille.

Seules quatre des femmes n'en avaient pas. Arya leur tendit une potion.

- Si vous buvez vous perdrez l'enfant que vous portez si vous êtes enceinte. Si vous préférez ne pas boire et mourir pour le ou la protéger, libre à vous.

Les quatre femmes burent la potion sans hésiter.

- Personne portant le nom Frey par naissance ne survivra à cette nuit, continua Arya, car ainsi le dicte ma vengeance envers une famille de traitres maudits par les dieux eux mêmes. Mais si par chance vos enfants étaient des bâtards d'un quelconque paysan des environs, et que vous l'avouiez aujourd'hui, alors ils n'auraient pas à mourir.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que la première femme parle.

- Mes filles ne sont pas les filles de mon époux, dit-elle. Je les ai eues avec… avec un homme de passage, je ne connais pas son nom.

- Mon fils et ma fille aussi, dit aussitôt une autre femme, ce sont des Waters, Ma Dame.

- Et mes enfants, dit encore une autre mère, avançant son garçon qui n'avait que trois ou quatre ans.

Et au final toutes les mères parlèrent.

- Cela fait beaucoup de bâtards, dit Arya d'un ton amusé, regardant un à un les enfants. Enfin, les Frey sont déjà des traitres, il n'est pas étonnant que leurs enfants soient des bâtards. Je ne suis pas ici pour tuer les bâtards de paysans, Mes Dames, continua t-elle.

La jeune fille leva ensuite son poignard et sans hésitation aucune elle tua les trois femmes Frey de naissance. Aucune n'avait d'enfant car aucune n'était mariée, puisqu'elles vivaient encore dans la maison de leurs ancêtres, mais elles avaient bien vingt ans chacune.

Les femmes restantes se calmèrent un peu quand Arya ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'attaquer à elles et elle put achever ses deux derniers combats sans trop de difficultés. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Lord Walder Frey.

- Je ne compte pas combattre une gamine bonne seulement à se faire engrosser, dit Lord Frey.

- Visiblement je suis plus douée pour tuer des Frey, étant donné que je ne suis pas enceinte et que toute votre famille sera bientôt réduite à néant, répondit Arya. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, et j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de m'intéresser à ce que vous comptez et ne comptez pas faire, Frey. Vous allez me dire, ici et maintenant, qui d'autre que vous a trahi ma famille.

- C'est tout ce que tu veux, gamine ? s'exclama le vieil homme, qui croyait peut être qu'elle désirait échanger l'information contre sa vie. Bolton, Tywyn et Cersei Lannister, voilà qui a trahi les Stark. Je n'étais que le moyen, qu'une arme dans la main de tes véritables ennemis, et…

Le loup qui attendait depuis longtemps aux côtés du Lord Frey en grognant lui mordit le bras avec force, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans la vieille chair à travers les riches manteaux. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Frey se mit à gémir de douleur au lieu de terminer sa phrase.

- Mes Dames, dit Arya, je vais quitter cette salle. Mes loups ont pour ordre de dévorer le premier d'entre vous qui parle ou qui fait un mouvement pour attaquer. Je suggère que vous surveilliez vos enfants.

Et Arya sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Roslin Tully qui attendait dans le couloir. La dame la regarda étrangement et Arya se rappela qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était.

- Je suis Arya Stark, se présenta t-elle, de Winterfell, et vous avez épousé mon Oncle Edmure, ce qui fait de vous ma tante, à supposer qu'il ne remette pas en cause votre identité.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tous les Stark étaient morts, fit elle.

- Je suis en vie, et je ne suis peut être pas la seule. Nous les Stark nous sommes résistants. Conduisez-moi à mon oncle.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil vers les portes qu'elle avait refermées derrière elle.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous…

- Non. Lord Frey et trois de ses héritiers sont en vie en attendant une exécution publique demain matin. J'ai en outre découvert que tous les enfants dans la pièce sont en réalité des bâtards nommés Waters, donc je n'ai pas eu à les tuer. C'est une coïncidence intéressante. Naturellement, si je devais jamais découvrir que l'un d'eux est en réalité un Frey, il devrait mourir. Cependant toutes les femmes Frey sont mortes.

- oh, fit simplement la jeune femme. Arya décida qu'elle n'était pas absolument détestable. D'autant que la petite fille qu'elle portait dans ses bras avait les cheveux de la même couleur que Sansa, et qu'elle s'appelait Catlyn Tully. Tout ne pouvait pas être absolument atroce chez cette femme.

La mère bloqua la vue de sa fille tandis qu'elles traversaient les couloirs où s'étaient affalés les gardes empoisonnés. De ci de là un loup rongeait un cadavre. Nymeria et une dizaine d'autres loups cheminaient aux côtés d'Arya en surveillant alentour en quête de nouveaux opposants.

Edmure Tully était gardé dans un cachot relativement confortable, avec de véritables murs empêchant l'air glacial d'entrer, une mince fenêtre en hauteur lui permettant de différencier le jour de la nuit, un lit avec suffisamment de couvertures pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade et un bureau équipé d'une bougie, d'encre et de papier. C'était loin du luxe normalement accordé aux Seigneurs en captivité, mais ce n'était pas le pire endroit qui soit. Il parut surprit quand la porte s'ouvrit, et observa Arya avec un regard décontenancé. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les loups derrière elle, et sa femme et sa fille derrière eux.

- Est-ce que je suis endormi ? demanda t-il, interloqué.

- Non, dit simplement Arya. Mon Oncle, je suis Arya de Winterfell et j'ai prit les Jumeaux des mains des Frey.

Edmure la regarda longuement et hocha la tête. Il la reconnaissait.

- Je… je te croyais morte. Par les Sept, Arya !

Puis le choc de la survie de sa nièce passa et Edmure enregistra le reste de sa phrase.

- Que veux tu dire, tu as prit les Jumeaux ? Avec quelle armée ?

- Avec mes loups, répondit simplement la jeune fille, laissant le Lord Tully observer les bêtes féroces. Celles-ci ne grognaient plus mais le regardaient avec méfiance.

- Avec… tes loups… répéta Edmure, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. Et les Frey ? Et les gardes ?

- Les soldats et les gardes sont morts, répondit la jeune fille sans montrer d'émotion. Des Frey il reste Lord Frey et trois de ses héritiers. Mes loups les surveillent à l'étage. Mais d'abord, confirmez-vous qu'il s'agit bien de votre femme et de votre fille ?

- Oui, répondit Edmure.

- Très bien. Etes-vous en assez bonne santé pour remonter dès maintenant ?

Edmure hocha la tête.

- Ma Dame, si cela n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais savoir ce qui va m'arriver… demanda la Dame Tully.

- Je ne ferais pas de mal à l'épouse de mon oncle ou à ma cousine, répondit Arya, sincère. Cependant je détruirais les Frey jusqu'au dernier, que leur nom disparaisse à jamais. Rien que vous ne puissiez dire ou faire ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Dame Arya, les enfants que vous avez épargné…

- Les bâtards ? Eh bien ?

- Si Mon Seigneur mari l'accepte, ils pourraient entrer dans notre maisonnée…

- Une fois que j'aurais tué les derniers Frey j'offrirais à chaque femme l'opportunité de retourner chez ses parents. Les Frey n'ont plus d'armée, et je ne vois pas qui se battrait pour mettre un potentiel bâtard sur le Siège des Jumeaux. Les enfants prendront le nom Waters s'ils tiennent à leur survie. Cependant si certaines des mères ne peuvent ou ne veulent prendre leurs bâtards avec elles ils pourront entrer au service de votre maisonnée comme serviteurs si Lord Tully est d'accord. Vous aurez du temps pour y réfléchir, quoi qu'il en soit.

- Je vous remercie. Si vous le désirez, je peux arranger les domestiques pour qu'ils... s'occupent des corps.

Arya hocha la tête et se rendit à la salle où elle avait laissé les Frey. Elle les conduisit, femmes et enfants compris, dans des cellules, et laissa la moitié de ses loups devant les cellules. Demain elle organiserait mieux que cela les choses, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas s'y risquer, et elle était fatiguée.

Arya fut heureuse que Roslin soit là, car elle permit de remettre de l'ordre chez les domestiques qui commencèrent à nettoyer les halls et les couloirs des cadavres qui furent empilés et brulés. Une odeur acre de chair cramée et de fumée emplit tout le château mais les domestiques continuèrent de travailler toute la nuit. Arya elle même prit un appartement au hasard et s'y installa pour la nuit.

Arya se réveilla au bruit d'un grognement et d'un cri de terreur. Quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière pénétrant par les fenêtres elle vit qu'une jeune domestique portant un plateau avait essayé de s'approcher d'elle et que Nymeria et trois autres loups qui montaient la garde n'avaient pas apprécié.

- Du calme, fit Arya en souriant à la jeune fille. Les loups stoppèrent immédiatement leurs grognements et se recouchèrent tranquillement. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda Arya.

- Je m'appelle Alyis, M'dame, je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, je…

Arya secoua la tête.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, Alyis, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ton nom n'est pas Frey, si ?

- Non, M'dame.

- Alors je n'ai rien contre toi. Peux-tu trouver de l'eau chaude pour que je prenne un bain, et aussi une tenue qui soit à ma taille ? Des habits d'hommes.

- Oui, M'dame, répondit la petite servante en laissant le plateau de nourriture sur la table basse près du lit.

Arya se sourit à elle même. Même après toutes ces morts, même après tous les gardes qu'elle avait empoisonnés, les cuisines continuaient de fonctionner, les domestiques continuaient de servir et d'apporter de l'eau chaude pour le bain.

Naturellement la jeune fille ne mangea pas un morceau de nourriture avant de l'avoir testée contre divers poisons grâce aux outils qu'elle conservait en permanence avec elle. Elle était immunisée contre la plupart des poisons généralement utilisés mais préférait tout de même tester sa nourriture, au cas où quelque chose de plus rare ait attiré la préférence de ses potentiels meurtriers. Elle déduisit que les domestiques n'avaient pas dû aimer particulièrement leurs anciens maîtres car il n'y avait pas trace de poison dans sa nourriture. Une fois rassasiée Arya prit un bain et laissa les servantes lui brosser les cheveux et l'habiller. Ce n'était pas parfait mais les vêtements avaient dû appartenir à l'un des garçons Frey et lui convenaient plus ou moins. Elle demanda que ses anciens vêtements, complètement recouverts de sang, soient lavés au mieux des capacités des servantes, mais conserva sur elle toutes ses armes. On ne savait jamais.

Les loups étaient rassasiés, lui apprit une légère vérification dans l'esprit de Nymeria. Nombre de cadavres ne seraient pas brulés, leur chair permettant de renforcer ses troupes. C'était une belle ironie, supposait-elle.

Arya interrogea un domestique qu'elle croisa sur l'endroit où se trouvaient son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine et les rejoignit dans de petits appartements adjacents à une chambre simple.

- Dame Arya, s'exclama Roslin, les servantes viennent juste de m'annoncer que vous étiez habillée.

- je dois vous remercier, Dame Roslin, pour avoir organisé les serviteurs après que je me sois retirée.

Roslin s'inclina légèrement. Elle était Dame d'une des Grandes Maisons et la tante d'Arya, et dans des circonstances normales Arya aurait dû s'incliner vers elle et non le contraire. Mais ce n'étaient pas des circonstances normales et Arya contrôlait absolument la forteresse. Ici et maintenant, en tout cas, sa voix avait force de loi.

- Si vous voulez m'excuser, dit-elle ensuite, il faut que je me rende aux cuisines et m'assure que les récipients où j'ai versé le poison soient correctement nettoyés. Quand je remonterais je voudrais vous parler à tous deux, mon oncle, ma tante, dit Arya. La petite Catlyn ne devrait peut être pas entendre notre conversation.

Arya salua de la tête et descendit aux cuisines. Elle y trouva quelques serviteurs occupés à nettoyer les ustensiles de la veille. Un jeune homme boutonneux poussa un petit cri quand il la vit arriver et s'inclina. Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement.

- Relevez-vous. Je suis venue pour vous prévenir que vous devrez nettoyer au moins cinq fois les ustensiles utilisés hier pour préparer le repas des gardes.

* * *

><p>Les habitants du village de l'Ouest des Jumeaux avaient depuis longtemps remarqué la fumée noire s'échappant de chacune des forteresses. Il était temps de s'adresser à eux. Mais d'abord, Roslin et Edmure Tully. Elle les retrouva facilement en demandant à un domestique et frappa à leur porte.<p>

- Dame Arya, vous avez dit vouloir nous parler ? Roslin essayait de le cacher mais elle était inquiète et cela se sentait. Arya hocha simplement la tête.

- Dame Roslin, j'aimerais que l'on puisse se parler franchement. Cependant je suis consciente que j'ai tué hier soir la majeure partie de votre famille, et s'il est trop difficile pour vous de converser avec moi, je vous laisserais en paix.

La Dame des Tully ferma les yeux un moment puis répondit, une larme coulant lentement le long de ses joues.

- J'avais deux jeunes soeurs, et elles sont mortes par votre main hier soir, Dame Arya. Mais… la Famille Frey n'a jamais été une famille aimante. Lord Frey, mon père, ne connaissait probablement même pas nos noms et ne pouvait pas plus dire de qui nous sommes les filles exactement, mais il n'est pas le seul. Mes soeurs étaient violentes, jalouses, haineuses, et m'ont fait vivre un enfer pendant mes trois années de mariage, ainsi qu'à Catlyn. Je pleure leur mort, mais je pleure aussi leur vie, les personnes qu'elles auraient pu être si elles n'étaient pas nées dans une famille tordue comme la notre. Je peux vous parler franchement, Dame Arya.

- Merci de votre sincérité, je vous offre la mienne en retour. Je n'ai pas attaqué les jumeaux pour vous libérer, ni vous ni mon oncle ni ma cousine. A vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée que vous fussiez ici, ou même en vie. Mon seul but, le seul but de mon attaque, était de détruire les Frey. Alors, je vous le demande, y a t-il d'autres Frey quelque part ? Me reste t-il des ennemis portant ce nom ?

- Ma Dame, répondit Roslin, je n'ai jamais été mise au courant des actions de Lord Frey, et cependant mes tantes, mes nièces, mes cousines et même mes soeurs s'amusaient constamment à me rappeler que maintenant que j'avais épousé Lord Tully de Riverrun les Frey gouvernaient dans la ville aux trois rivières. Black Walder dirige Riverrun en tant que représentant de Lord Frey.

Arya réfléchit. Riverrun serait plus aisée à remporter que les Jumeaux, et couterait aussi beaucoup moins de vies. Les semaines qu'elle perdrait avant de se diriger vers le Nord pour se venger des Bolton seraient bien remplies, et elle tuerait tous les Frey qui restaient encore debout.

- Dame Roslin, j'imagine que les Frey ont un moyen d'appeler l'attention de leurs sujets, dit Arya.

- Oui, Dame Arya, une cloche peut être sonnée dans le Sept de la forteresse de l'Ouest, et ainsi prévenir les habitants de la ville en contrebas de venir aux portes pour entendre un message de leur Seigneur.

- Parfait. Ordonnez aux serviteurs de la faire sonner pendant que je vais chercher les dernier Frey des Jumeaux pour les amener à leur exécution. Mes loups ne bougeront pas pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Une demie heure plus tard à peu près Arya se trouvait sur l'estrade mobile que les Seigneurs des Jumeaux utilisaient pour parler au peuple de leur ville. Il y avait des murmures parmi les habitants, personne ne sachant exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Arya parla.

- Habitants du Pays des Rivières, en ce lieu où nous nous tenons aujourd'hui un crime atroce a été perpétré il y a trois ans, un crime envers les hommes et un crime envers les dieux. La protection des hôtes est sacrée ! La trahir au moment même d'une union devant les dieux, pendant une célébration à leur gloire, est la monstruosité la plus infâme. Moi, Arya Stark de Winterfell, ai vengé la mort de mon frère Robb et de ma mère, Catlyn Tully en tuant tous les Frey des Jumeaux excepté ces quatre hommes, car ceux-là méritent une exécution publique.

Arya fit une pause, et les habitants de la ville se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. « Arya Stark » disaient certains. « La soeur du Jeune Loup » disaient d'autres. « toute seule ? » demandaient certains. Mais Arya n'y prêta pas attention.

- Ser Emmon Frey je vous accuse de trahison envers votre Seigneur Lige et sa famille et de non respect de la protection divine accordée aux hôtes. Moi, Dame Arya Stark de Winterfell, vous condamne à mort.

Et Arya leva l'épée longue qu'elle avait choisie pour l'occasion dans les stocks bien fournis des Frey et abattit sa lame sur le cou de son prisonnier. L'homme agenouillé ne poussa qu'un cri étouffé, il y eut le bruit de la lame coupant dans la viande, puis la tête roula au sol et le corps du traitre s'affala sur le sol de l'estrade.

- Ser Edwyn Frey je vous accuse de trahison envers votre Seigneur Lige et sa famille et de non respect de la protection divine accordée aux hôtes. Moi, Dame Arya Stark de Winterfell, vous condamne à mort.

Et à nouveau Arya leva son épée et la fit retomber sur un nouveau cou.

- Ser Sevron Frey je vous accuse de trahison envers votre Seigneur Lige et sa famille et de non respect de la protection divine accordée aux hôtes. Moi, Dame Arya Stark de Winterfell, vous condamne à mort.

Une troisième fois l'épée retomba.

- Lord Walder Frey des Jumeaux, vous vous êtes cru tout puissant, vous avez cru qu'en survivant à huit femmes et en faisant naître plus de vingt fils votre lignée serait à l'abris. Sachez qu'après votre mort j'irais tuer Black Walder Frey et avec lui tous ceux qui portent encore votre nom dans les Sept Royaumes. Et bientôt plus personne ne se souviendra de votre nom.

Cela, plus que toute autre chose qu'Arya aurait pu dire, enragea le vieil homme qui se mit à hurler, à l'insulter de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête. La jeune fille l'ignorait mais son calme face à la tempête du Vieux Seigneur ne fit qu'impressionner plus encore les habitants des Jumeaux de l'Est.

- Je vous accuse de trahison envers votre Seigneur Lige et sa famille et de meurtres infâmes et irrespectueux des règles de protection divine des hôtes. Les dieux eux mêmes souriront quand ta tête tombera, Frey, finit Arya en brandissant l'arme. Une seconde plus tard il n'y avait plus un seul Frey vivant aux jumeaux.

La population, quoi que visiblement sous le choc, ne paraissait pas particulièrement désolée d'apprendre qu'elle allait changer de propriétaire. L'opinion générale semblait être que cela pouvait difficilement être pire que sous le règnes du Vieux Lord.

- Lord Edmure Tully restera aux Jumeaux en attendant que mon épée ou mes crocs ne plongent dans la chair des Frey de Riverrun, dit la jeune fille.

Un instant, il y eut le silence, puis la voix de quelqu'un s'éleva.

- Stark !

Arya crut une seconde que c'était une accusation, mais immédiatement une seconde voix rejoignit la première, puis une troisième, et encore une autre, et ce fut toute la foule qui criait.

- Stark ! Stark ! Stark !

Elle se tourna vers Edmure, qui attendait derrière elle.

- Pourquoi m'acclament ils ? demanda-t-elle. Je viens de tuer leurs seigneurs.

- Les Frey oppressaient leur peuple et étaient déjà loin d'être aimés avant mon mariage, dit Edmure. J'imagine que cela n'a pas amélioré les choses.

Et Arya retourna dans la chambre qu'elle avait choisi pour dormir cette nuit là, parlant avec son oncle. Il avait fini par accepter, après qu'elle lui ait froidement dit qu'ELLE l'avait libéré, pas une armée d'hommes, qu'elle partirait seule pour prendre Riverrun. Lui convoquerait le Lord Mallister, dont il était certain n'avait plié le genoux que sous les menaces, et s'allierait à lui pour récupérer sa place. Dans le même temps il surveillerait les enfants et les femmes Frey qu'elle avait laissés en vie et qui étaient pour l'instant enfermés dans des cellules assez confortables en attendant que des hommes puissent venir les surveiller. Les domestiques avaient tous accepté sans discuter le changement de main du château car les Frey avaient toujours étés des maîtres durs et cruels.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. 5 Riverrun

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Riverrun**

Arya laissa son cheval aux écuries des Frey. Nymeria lui avait déjà proposé de la monter quand elle faisait route vert les Jumeaux, mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser son cheval en arrière. Cependant un loup court plus vite qu'un cheval au milieu d'une forêt, et, sur le dos de Nymeria, elle ne mettrait que six ou sept jours à atteindre Riverrun.

Suivant les informations que lui avaient donné son Oncle Edmure, elle arriva avec sa meute par la Forêt des Murmures qui s'arrêtait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement du pont de la ville.

Avant de le quitter Arya avait demandé à Edmure une description explicite des cinq hommes les plus loyaux qu'il connaissait à Riverrun. Elle pénétra dans la ville sans aucune difficulté en se faisant passer pour le fils d'un paysan des environs cherchant du travail comme domestique dans la capitale du Pays des Rivières. Elle trouva le premier homme de sa liste, Alester Fisher, l'ancien maître d'armes de Riverrun. Il avait été relégué au poste de simple capitaine d'un des bataillons de la Garde, mais il était toujours bien connu des habitants et il lui suffit d'interroger un aubergiste chez qui elle venait de boire une bière pour qu'il lui pointe la direction dans laquelle elle pourrait le rencontrer.

- Que veux-tu, gamin ? demanda un garde en le regardant de bas en haut.

- Pardon, messire, j'apporte un message de Ser Torrhen, mon Seigneur, qui désire parler au Capitaine Fisher.

On la laissa entrer sans plus de questions, Arya ayant emprunté un nom au hasard des quelques Lords mineurs du Pays des Rivières dont elle arrivait à se souvenir des leçons de son enfance.

- Un message de Torrhen ? demanda le Capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Arya tendit le message, et prononça à voix basse.

- J'apporte le message d'un Seigneur, mais son nom n'est pas Torrhen, Capitaine. Arya savait que sa voix avait changé, elle avait reprit les inflexions de sa naissance, sa voix de jeune fille mélangée aux accents du Nord. Le capitaine releva les yeux pour la regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

- Lisez la lettre, dit simplement Arya.

Elle avait fait écrire quelques lignes à son oncle, écriture que les hommes qu'elle allait rencontrer reconnaitraient sans aucun doute.

« Celle qui porte ce message est ma nièce, Dame Arya Stark de Winterfell. Elle m'a libéré des Jumeaux et Lord Frey est mort. Obéissez lui comme s'il s'agissait de ma voix à travers la sienne et elle libèrera notre ville. »

Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir depuis l'extérieur, Arya retira sa perruque. Le capitaine Torrhen s'inclina.

- Ma Dame, dit-il à voix basse.

- Capitaine, dois-je comprendre que vous m'aiderez à reprendre votre ville ? demanda Arya simplement.

- Oui, Ma Dame.

- Très bien. Ce soir je m'arrangerais pour que le Pont Levis des Murmures ait un dysfonctionnement et ne puisse être relevé. Le temps qu'il soit réparé il sera trop tard. Quand le soleil disparaîtra à l'horizon vous et tous les hommes encore loyaux aux Tullys devront se rebeller. J'entrerais par le Pont avec mon armée.

Arya attrapa une fiole qu'elle gardait dans sa besace.

- Combien d'hommes pensez-vous pouvoir rassembler avec une certitude absolue ?

- Il reste un millier d'hommes de l'ancienne garde Tully, Ma Dame, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de les atteindre tous. Nous avons étés dispersés dans le but évident d'empêcher un rassemblement.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Lord Tully m'a fourni d'autres noms après le votre, et j'irais les voir une fois que j'en aurais fini ici. Une dernière chose, Maître d'Armes, dit Arya, lui tendant la fiole. Sur les vêtements de chaque soldat digne de confiance vous apposerez une goutte de cette potion. Elle n'a aucun effet nuisible ou bénéfique d'aucune sorte, mais vous comprendrez à quoi elle sert avant la fin de la nuit. En outre vous ne devrez dire à personne par quel pont j'entrerais, ni même mentionner ma présence, même à vos plus loyaux amis. Ai-je votre parole ?

- Oui, Ma Dame, je ferais ainsi que vous me l'avez ordonné.

Arya n'alla pas voir le dernier homme sur sa liste. Comme le troisième homme il servait toujours au château, ce qui le rendait plus difficile d'accès, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui fit hésiter Arya. Si les quatre autres avaient reçu des postes de moindre importance que ceux qu'ils possédaient auparavant, le dernier avait été promu de plusieurs grades au moment même où les Frey vainquaient les Tully après le Siège de Riverrun. Il était peut être digne de confiance, mais Arya préféra ne pas tenter le sort. Quatre hommes étaient suffisants. Elle leur avait laissé assez de potion pour que chaque habitant de la ville reçoive une goutte de la potion, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'ils en manquent.

Avant de ressortir de la ville elle s'arrêta près de l'un des mécanismes permettant la fermeture du pont levis. Au service du Dieu Multiface elle avait apprit à créer n'importe quel piège, et à l'inverse comment bloquer n'importe quel mécanisme sans qu'aucune action de l'homme ne puisse être remarquée. Même en plein jour il lui fut aisé de modifier le mécanisme pour qu'il tourne dans le vide quand les hommes essaieraient de relever le pont. Il faudrait aux ingénieurs au moins deux heures pour découvrir la faille, et alors il serait trop tard et ses loups seraient entrés.

La suite fut beaucoup plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. La plupart des gardes étaient d'anciens Tully, conservés à leur poste car les Frey manquaient d'hommes et car les soldats n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de mourir pour leur famille qui s'était rendue.

Le dysfonctionnement du pont ne sembla pas causer de grande alerte, ce qui signifiait que cela devait arriver assez régulièrement. A travers les yeux de Nymeria, dont la vision de nuit était tellement meilleure que la sienne, Arya observa les hommes essayer de réparer le pont sans succès pendant une heure. Dès que le soleil fut entièrement couché Arya attaqua. Deux cent mètres séparaient l'orée de la forêt des murs du château. Dans la nuit noire les gardes ne la remarquèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à quelques mètres du pont. Mais alors il était trop tard. Tous les soldats loyaux s'étaient mis à hurler le nom des Tully tout en attaquant les soldats Frey. Arya libéra ses loups dans la ville. Leurs instructions étaient simple : ils devaient attaquer tout soldat de la garde ne portant pas l'odeur qu'Arya leur avait fait sentir auparavant. La potion, inodore pour un être humain, avait une odeur très puissante pour un loup. Arya avait dû sauter de son corps à celui de Nymeria pendant deux heures pour trouver les ingrédients parfaits dans ses bagages. Le mélange n'avait aucune propriétés propres, excepté qu'il repousserait les loups et les feraient attaquer les véritables ennemis.

A part Arya aucun humain dans la ville n'avait été prévenu de l'attaque des loups, et pourtant la jeune fille pouvait voir parfaitement que les soldats Tully se remettaient vite du choc quand les bêtes féroces se mettaient à attaquer seulement leurs ennemis.

Arya tua quelques gardes en chemin mais ne se préoccupa pas trop d'eux. Il y avait bien plus de gardes Tully et la bataille était gagnée d'avance. Les hommes se seraient rebellés d'eux mêmes sans la menace toujours présente du meurtre de leur Seigneur emprisonné aux Jumeaux et de l'attaque des quatre mille hommes stationnés là bas, et probablement de leurs alliés Lannister et Baratheon.

La citadelle de la cité était bien défendue en cas d'attaque, avec des mécanismes de sécurité bien rodés. Mais ces mécanismes nécessitaient des gardes pour les activer, des soldats pour tirer les flèches censées abattre les ennemis, des hommes pour surveiller les murs. Mais tous les gardes, d'un camp comme de l'autre, se battaient pour sauver leur ville ou leur vie et n'avait pas l'occasion d'en plus garder les portes et les murailles.

Arya entra sans aucun problème.

Black Walder était un homme intelligent, apparement, et il avait gardé comme membres de sa garde personnelle un contingent entier d'hommes Frey. Il n'avait probablement pas compté sur une attaque ennemie en prime de la rébellion de ses gardes, ni que ses ennemis seraient une armée de loups.

La meute d'Arya déchiqueta ses gardes tandis que la jeune fille se battait elle même contre leur Lord Commander. Elle le tua rapidement et observa la salle dans laquelle elle avait trouvé le Frey. C'était l'une des salles les plus défendables de la citadelle, avec une entrée étroite ne permettant qu'à un seul homme d'entrer à la fois et cependant la salle était grande, ce qui signifiait qu'un grand nombre de soldat pouvait attendre à l'intérieur.

Mais la porte étroite était parfaite pour les loups, qui avançaient bien plus rapidement que des hommes. En outre la petite taille des bêtes ne permettait pas aux hommes de les attaquer dans un espace si réduit et ils devaient donc reculer dans la pièce. Un nouveau loup pénétrait alors, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les cinquante bêtes qui avaient suivi Arya jusque là plutôt que de rester a combattre dans la cité soient entrés. Arya les suivit sans hésiter, tuant les quelques hommes qui essayèrent de l'empêcher d'entrer.

Black Walder Frey regardait le carnage autour de lui avec un regard si choqué qu'Arya faillit en rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Lord Frey, demanda Arya. Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Arya, pour l'occasion, ne portait pas sa perruque habituelle mais avait attaché ses longs cheveux à la façon des Tully, en l'honneur de sa mère qu'elle vengeait ce soir. Et puis, si elle devait être honnête, quoi qu'elle ne risque pas de le dire à qui que ce soit, c'était la seule coiffure qu'elle était réellement capable de créer, se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle avait regardé sa mère se coiffer.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Black Walder. Et vous vous trompez sur la personne, je ne suis pas Lord Frey.

- Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell, répondit la jeune fille en le regardant, savourant sa victoire, et vous êtes bien le Seigneur des Frey, Black Walder, depuis que j'ai exécuté le dernier Lord Frey et tous ses héritiers résidant aux Jumeaux.

Cela, plus que l'armée de loups, plus que la rébellion de ses gardes, sembla briser Black Walder.

- C'est un mensonge, ça ne peut pas être vrai, répondit-il, essayant visiblement de se convaincre lui même. La fille Stark est morte il y a trois ans et les Jumeaux sont imprenables.

- Par une armée d'hommes, peut être, répliqua Arya. Mais je ne suis pas un homme, et mon armée n'en compte pas un. Quant à mon nom, que m'importe que vous me croyiez ou non ? Je suis ici pour vous tuer, Frey.

Des gardes arrivèrent et comme les loups ne les attaquaient pas Arya se tourna vers eux.

- Gardes, je suis Arya Stark, nièce de votre Seigneur légitime Edmure Tully, et je vous ordonne d'enfermer cet homme dans les cachots et de m'amener tous les Frey vivant sous ce toit.

Arya n'était pas du genre à apprécier particulièrement son titre, et cependant quand les gardes s'inclinèrent en la remerciant elle se dit que, parfois, il était utile d'être une Dame d'une grande maison.

Tous les Frey lui furent amenés dans l'heure. Certains avaient essayé de se cacher, d'autres de fuir, mais ils avaient finalement tous étés capturés, sauf deux frères (ou cousins, ou neveux - Arya n'était pas absolument certaine…) de Black Walder qui avaient été tués.

Il y avait une quinzaine de Frey, en tout et pour tout, dont seulement quatre enfants et trois femmes. Les autres étaient de jeunes hommes non encore mariés mais qui avaient déjà été capables de brandir une épée trois ans plus tôt.

- Mes Dames, dit Arya, observant les trois femmes, êtes-vous nées Frey ?

Les femmes répondirent en secouant leurs têtes.

- Très bien. Arya sortit la même potion qu'elle avait offerte aux femmes Frey des Jumeaux.

- Cette potion vous fera perdre un enfant pour sauver votre vie. La prendre est votre décision.

Arya regarda les femmes avaler les potions puis se tourna vers les hommes qui s'étaient battus pour elle.

- Soldats, chevaliers, hommes restés loyaux envers les Tullys. Je suis Arya Stark, fille de Winterfell, et je suis venue me venger des derniers Frey encore vivants. Ce soir ils sont morts.

Un murmure passa dans la foule, les hommes regardant les loups qui lui faisaient comme une garde d'honneur avec stupéfaction.

- Il y a une semaine j'ai attaqué les Jumeaux et puni Walder Frey et sa famille de sa trahison envers mon frère. J'y ai trouvé votre Lord, mon oncle Edmure, que j'ai libéré. Il règne sur les Jumeaux avec sa femme et sa fille. Il reviendra à Riverrun dès qu'il aura pacifié le nord du Pays des Rivières.

Les hommes la regardaient avec une certaine adoration, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas là pour gagner leur confiance mais pour se venger.

- Ser, vous qui m'avez aidé dans ma vengeance, quel est votre nom ? demanda t-elle à celui des gardes qui avait commandé la plus grande partie des hommes Tully présents.

- Je suis Beor Keath, Votre Altesse.

Il fallut un moment à Arya pour comprendre qu'il parlait d'elle. Robb avait été Roi, et elle était donc Princesse. Enfin, selon le Lord à qui elle parlait.

- Ser Keath, votre loyauté vous fait honneur.

L'homme s'inclina.

- Ma Dame, mon épée appartient aux Tully, mais jusqu'à ce que les dieux tombent en poussière vous aurez ma loyauté. Il semblait sincère et Arya vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à considérer la chose ainsi.

- Mon oncle Edmure est votre Lord, et vous aurez beaucoup à faire pour pacifier le Pays des Rivières. Dites moi, Ser Keath, le conseiller des Tullys est-il encore en vie ?

Il s'avéra que l'ancien conseiller de son oncle n'avait pas été tué, simplement rétrogradé à un poste mineur. Elle le fit venir dans les appartements que les domestiques s'empressèrent de lui préparer.

- Ma Dame, dit-il en s'inclinant profondément quand il la vit. Arya supposa que son air apeuré pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Nymeria et trois autres loups se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les autres attendaient un peu partout dans le château.

- Sailers, c'est ça ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, Madame. J'ai eu l'honneur d'être le conseiller de votre Grand Père.

L'homme n'était pas tout jeune, mais il semblait intelligent et vif, et Arya se dit qu'elle pourrait se prendre à l'apprécier.

- Bien. Parlez-moi franchement, alors, et asseyez vous. Je n'ai d'autre but que de venger ma famille, et peut être de retrouver ma soeur si elle est encore en vie. En outre j'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet de mes deux jeunes frères, il faudra donc que je les cherche aussi. Et cependant, en attaquant les Frey aux Jumeaux, j'ai libéré mon oncle Edmure, et pour tuer les Frey de Riverrun il m'a fallu libérer la ville. Je ne le regrette pas, et désire que la trahison des Frey, des Lannister et des Boltons n'ait aucun bénéfice pour les traitres. Et cependant, alors que mon but était la vengeance, il semble que je m'oppose à bien plus que de simples individus.

- Ma Dame… commença le conseiller, qui ne savait exactement pas par quoi commencer.

- Dites-moi une chose, Conseiller, quelles chance a le nom Tully de rester maître de Riverrun un fois que j'aurais quitté la ville ?

- Ma Dame, ici, les habitants espèrent de tout coeur de voir le retour des Tullys. Les Lannister, le Petit Roi Barathéon et les Tyrell sont trop occupés à combattre les Martell et la Mère des Dragons pour pouvoir poser une défense efficace. Seul le Nord, pour l'instant, est une véritable menace.

Arya se tut, réfléchissant.

- Je compte tuer Roose Bolton et son bâtard, dit-elle finalement, et reprendre le Nord. Que va faire le Val ?

- Depuis la mort de Lord Baelish il y a deux ans le Val est silencieux, je ne saurais déterminer leurs intentions. Cependant le Lord du Val est votre cousin, et le Blackfish sert sous ses ordres. Votre arrivée est… une surprise, pour tous.

- Vous pouvez le dire, tout le monde me croyait morte, Conseiller. Et je suis en vie, et déterminée à me venger. Où se trouve la Princesse Targaryen ?

- D'après les dernières informations envoyées à Lord Frey par la reine Lannister, elle est à Blackmont et combat avec ses dragons.

- Quelles chances a t-elle de gagner ? demanda Arya, fronçant les sourcils.

- Si elle n'avait que ses hommes, je dirais qu'elle a plus de chances de perdre que de vaincre, Ma Dame. Mais ses dragons grandissent, ils sont déjà plus grands que deux chevaux l'un derrière l'autre. Cela ne se fera pas en un jour, mais elle a de larges chances de détruire les forces des Lannister et des Tyrels.

La jeune fille resta longtemps silencieuse, puis demanda encore.

- Une fois les Rivières pacifiées, quelles seront les forces des Tullys ?

- Il est probable qu'avec tous les Frey dans la tombe, et le soutient de leurs alliés Lannister très improbable, même les Seigneurs les plus réticents n'opposeront pas longtemps votre Seigneur Oncle, Ma Dame. Dans ce cas, et sans autre front sur lequel combattre, votre Oncle disposera d'une force de dix mille hommes capable de marcher rapidement, et probablement cinq mille de plus pourront être armés dans les mois qui viennent.

- Je vois. Qu'on m'amène une plume, de l'encre et le meilleur parchemin que vous ayez, dit Arya après un moment.

Elle commença a écrire.

_Et voilà ! Ca y est, Arya commence à défoncer tout le monde. Heureusement, elle n'a pas fini ^^_


	7. 6 Daenerys

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Daenerys**

Daenerys soupira. Elle était entrain de gagner, mais la lenteur de son avancée l'effrayait. Ses opposants, principalement les Lannister, les Barathéon et les Tyrell, avaient plus de soldats qu'elle et connaissaient mieux le terrain, mais elle avait des dragons. Cependant l'Hiver approchait de plus en plus et à ce rythme elle laisserait les populations du sud sans aucune préparation. Elle n'avait aucune intention de gouverner un pays mourant de faim mais elle ne savait pas comment accélérer les choses. Sa campagne durait depuis deux mois déjà, et elle commençait à stagner. Ses opposants essayaient de la fatiguer, l'attaquant par multiples minuscules attaques plutôt que d'engager des batailles au cours desquelles elle pourrait chevaucher ses dragons et bruler leurs soldats.

Elle soupira quand ses conseillers la rejoignirent, un instant seulement après qu'elle soit descendue de Rhaegal. Elle avait réussi à le dresser, ainsi que Viserion, et il acceptait à présent docilement qu'elle le monte. Drogon était une autre histoire. Parfois il se laissait faire et parfois il n'obéissait pas à un seul de ses ordres. Elle avait résolu de le laisser agir à sa guise, dans la mesure où il continuait de dévorer de préférence des ennemis que ses propres hommes ou des paysans.

Tyrion avait les sourcils froncés et tenait entre ses mains un parchemin arrivé par corbeau mais sans signature. Il lui était adressé personnellement mais ses conseillers ouvraient généralement ses lettres pour elle, au cas où elles seraient piégées.

- Majesté, dit le nain, une lettre est arrivée pour vous. Elle ne contient pas de poison, du moins à ce qu'on a pu en déduire, mais nous n'arrivons pas à l'ouvrir.

Daenerys leva un sourcils.

- Tyrion, si tu n'arrives pas à briser le sceau tu peux déchirer le papier, je suis certaine que les mots ne tomberont pas à terre.

- Ma Reine, fit Daario Naharis, un enchantement braavosi est apposé sur ce parchemin. C'est un art ancien que peu connaissent, et je serais incapable de l'utiliser moi même, mais il empêche tous sauf le destinataire d'une lettre de l'ouvrir.

Daenerys regarda la lettre qui n'avait pas l'air de grand chose de plus qu'un simple parchemin mais hocha la tête. Elle avait confiance en Tyrion et Dahario, et si pour une fois ils s'accordaient sur quelque chose, cela devait signifier que c'était une réalité.

Elle prit la lettre et déchira le sceau sans aucune difficulté.

« Daenerys Targaryen, Mère des Dragons, Khaleesi des Seigneurs des Chevaux, Libératrice des Esclaves et tous les titre que l'ignorante qui rédige cette lettre aura oubliés, »

Danny lisait à haute voix et un peu d'amusement s'entendit dans son ton.

« Je suis Arya Stark, de Winterfell, et il est probable que vos conseillers vous aient rapporté ma mort. »

Danny leva les yeux pour voir Tyrion fixer la lettre avec un air perplexe tandis que Ser Barristan hochait la tête.

« Que vous croyiez ou non à ma survie n'est pas de mon ressort. Avant de vous dire pourquoi je vous écrit, je souhaite vous parler du Seigneur Eddard Stark, mon père, qui dirigea avec Robert Barathéon la Rébellion contre votre père. Je ne vous dirais pas combien il était un homme honorable, car des mots sur du papiers sont moins crédibles encore que des paroles dans le vent. Simplement, avant que vous passiez jugement, je vous rappellerais, si vous le voulez bien, les faits. Le Roi Aerys II était fou, j'espère que je ne vous offense pas en l'écrivant aussi directement. Je n'ai pas assisté aux évènements qui ont mené à la Rébellion, mais j'en sais assez. Quand votre frère Rhaegar a enlevé ma tante Lyanna, mon oncle Brandon et son père, alors Lord de Winterfell, ont étés exécutés sans autre raison que la paranoïa de votre père. Le Royaume était dans la tourmente, et, pour être franche, Aerys Targaryen était un mauvais Roi. Quand à son fils, qui aurait pu lui succéder, il avait enlevé ma tante. Mon père a prit les armes pour libérer sa sœur. Cependant quand il a apprit les atrocités perpétrées contre les enfants Targaryen et contre Ellia Martel il a failli se rebeller contre son ami d'enfance, Robert Barathéon, et déclarer le Nord indépendant. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et j'ignore pourquoi. Peut être pleurait-il sa sœur, son frère, son père, et n'avait-il pas l'ambition de déclencher une seconde guerre. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela est le passé.

Je ne suis pas une politicienne, et je ne vous connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois écrire pour vous donner l'impression que c'est le cas, alors je vous dirais la vérité. Mon père a été exécuté par le Bâtard Joffrey, probablement aussi fou que votre père avant lui, pour avoir dénoncé sa naissance. Mon frère aîné, Robb, a prit les armes pour essayer de le libérer, et en apprenant sa mort pour essayer de le venger. Il a été tué par traitrise lors du Mariage Rouge, dont vos conseillers, je le crois, auront entendu parler. Sinon demandez à n'importe quel passant dans une de vos rues, et il vous dira les faits. Il est probable que mes deux jeunes frères soient morts, eux aussi, des mains d'un ancien compagnon de jeux de mon frère aîné, Théon Greyjoy des îles de Fer. Si ce n'est pas le cas ils errent dans le Nord sans foyer et sans famille, alors que le plus âgé vient d'avoir dix et un an. Je ne peux pas dire si ma sœur est en vie ou non, car lors de l'exécution de mon père j'ai fui King's Landing et elle y est restée prisonnière. Elle est portée disparue depuis la mort de Joffrey. Pendant les années que j'ai passé loin de Westeros j'ai apprit de nombreuses choses mais je n'ai jamais oublié ma vengeance. Il y a une semaine j'ai attaqué les Jumeaux, siège de la famille Frey, avec mon épée et deux cent loups, et je les ai tous tués. Aujourd'hui j'ai détruit ce qui restait d'eux à Riverrun, et m'apprête à y recevoir mon oncle, Edmure Tully, libéré par moi aux Jumeaux et prêt à reprendre sa place légitime de Seigneur du Pays des Rivières. Je compte partir dans le Nord et y détruire la Famille Bolton pour que leur nom tombe en poussière. Une fois que cela sera fait il ne me manquera plus que de voir le corps froid de Cersei Lannister et ma vengeance sera accomplie.

Je suis prête à vous offrir l'allégeance de Lord Edmure Tully de Riverrun. Dans quelques semaines il aura pacifié son domaine, et alors 10 000 hommes pourront attaquer les Lannister par le nord. Je ne connais pas la situation du Nord, je ne sais pas quel est l'état dans lequel je vais le trouver, mais quand Bolton sera mort, quoi qu'il m'arrive, vous n'y trouverez pas d'opposition.

Quant au Val, je ne connais pas exactement la situation, excepté concernant le fait que Lord Baelish est mort, ce que vous devez déjà savoir. Cependant le Lord du Val est mon cousin, et il atteint sa quatorzième année ce qui signifie que sa parole a force de loi. Si je le peux je tenterais de le convaincre de plier le genoux devant vous.

Je ne demande rien pour moi mais si l'un de mes frères ou ma sœur a survécu, j'espère qu'une fois sur le Trône de Fer vous vous souviendrez qu'il y a toujours eu un Stark à Winterfell.

Arya Stark, Fille de Winterfell. »

Daenerys n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des mots. Finalement, elle parla.

- Qu'est-ce que le Mariage Rouge ?

- C'est la traitrise la plus infâme, Votre Majesté, dit Ser Barristan Selmy. C'était quelques mois après la mort de Robert Barathéon, continua le vieil homme. Robb Stark avait soulevé les armées du Nord pour faire libérer son père, mais quand il a été exécuté le Jeune Loup a marché vers le Sud pour le venger et récupérer ses sœurs, qu'il croyait toutes deux otages à Kings Landing. En réalité Lady Arya, une enfant de dix et un ans, avait disparu, mais sa sœur Sansa était bien otage. Stark devait épouser une fille Frey, comme ils l'avaient décidé plus tôt pour qu'il puisse passer le pont des Jumeaux, mais il a épousé une autre fille. Lord Frey a cependant accepté Lord Edmure Tully à la place du jeune Loup comme beau fils, et le mariage a eu lieu, en présence de tous les vassaux des Stark, de Robb Stark lui même et de sa mère, Catlyn Stark née Tully. Mais après le mariage les Frey et l'un des vassaux des Stark, Roose Bolton, ont trahi le Nord et ce fut un massacre. Robb Stark et sa mère moururent dans la salle même du mariage et Bolton, soutenu par Tywyn Lannister, qui a probablement offert à Frey toute liberté d'action, est devenu Seigneur du Nord.

Daenerys hocha la tête, choquée. C'était effectivement un acte de traitrise ignoble.

- Elle écrit « armée de mon épée et… de deux cent loups ». Croyez-vous que ce soit là une figure de style ?

Ses conseillers semblèrent réfléchir, mais ce fut Tyrion qui répondit.

- Les enfants Stark possédaient chacun un Loup Garou, un de ces loups géants qui ne vivent qu'au delà du Mur du Nord. Lorsque Lord Stark est devenu la main de Robert Barathéon il a amené avec lui ses deux filles et leurs deux loups. En chemin le loup d'Arya a mordu Joffrey et celui-ci s'est plaint que les bêtes étaient trop dangereuses. La louve de Lady Sansa a été mise à mort, mais Arya s'est arrangée pour faire fuir sa louve. Je n'étais pas présent mais mon frère me l'a apprit et je m'en souviens bien car, par la suite, d'étranges rumeurs sur une meute de loups comportant plus de cent bêtes terrorisant le Pays des Rivières et commandée par une Louve de plus de deux mètres de haut est parvenue jusqu'à Kings Landing, et je m'étais demandé alors si cela n'avait pas un lien. A supposer que Lady Arya ait retrouvé sa louve, il est fort possible qu'elle commande à deux cent loups tout comme vous commandez à trois dragons, Majesté.

- Si les Rivières nous apportent leur aide cela divisera les forces de ma sœur, continua Tyrion, et nos chances de vaincre seront multipliées par deux.

- croyez-vous que ceci puisse être vrai ?

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec Arya Stark, Majesté, répondit le nain après réflexion. Mais si l'un des enfants Stark a du sang de loup dans les veines, c'est bien elle. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'elle a fait après avoir fui Kings Landing, mais voici ce que je sais avec certitude. Elle a tué plus d'un homme avant d'atteindre ses dix et un ans, dont l'un des chevaliers les plus crains de tout le Royaume, Sandon Clegane. Mes espions venaient juste de retrouver sa piste quand cela arriva, et je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. D'après le récit d'un gamin des rues de Saltpans elle avait l'air affamée et n'avait visiblement pas un sous pour se payer le moindre repas. Mais elle est montée à bord d'un navire en partance pour Braavos en payant avec une sorte de jeton en fer et en prononçant…

Le nain fut interrompu par Daario Naharis.

- Valar Morghulis, dit-il, ses yeux rieurs. Ma reine, continua l'homme, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous allier à la fille Stark, car il n'y a pas de doute que ce soit bien elle qui ait envoyé cette lettre.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'une enfant dit de l'autre côté de la mer, demanda Daenerys, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est une chose que tous les Braavosi savent, Ma Reine, répondit l'homme. Puis il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'élargirent. Ah ! Ahahaha ! il rit à gorge déployée tandis que les autres membres du conseil le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui est si drôle ? demanda calmement Dany, sachant qu'il ne riait pas d'elle.

- Ma Reine, je dois d'abord vous expliquer… Lannister, dis à ta Reine ce qu'est la Demeure Du Noir et du Blanc et qui sont les Hommes Sans Visages.

Et sur ce il se remit à rire. Tyrion ne savait pas pourquoi il devait parler de cela, mais il le fit tout de même.

- Les Sans Visages sont les meilleurs assassins du monde. Ils sont des disciples du Dieu Multiface, Celui-Qui-Apporte-la-Mort. Leur nom vient du fait qu'ils peuvent changer de visage à volonté, mais ce n'est là qu'un de leurs innombrables talents. Si le client le demande ils feront passer la mort pour un accident et personne ne pourra jamais prouver, ou même soupçonner, le contraire. Et si le commanditaire veut une mort publique ils tueront leur cible au beau milieu d'une assemblée de trois mille hommes qui la regardent fixement. Si les Sans Visage acceptent un contrat sur votre tête, vous êtes déjà mort. Heureusement leurs prix sont toujours exactement le pire qu'ils puissent demander. Ce peut être la vie du client, des montagnes d'or, ou la main de votre fille pour un bâtard de province.

Tyrion se tut, car il n'en savait pas plus. Mais Daario s'était calmé et il continua.

- Lorsqu'un Sans Visage descelle en quelqu'un la capacité de devenir à son tour un Sans Visage il lui offre une pièce de métal et lui laisse la possibilité de venir à Braavos faire son éducation. Pour cela il lui suffit de donner le jeton au premier Braavosi qu'il voit et de dire Valar Morghulis. Les Braavosi savent tous cela, car aider un futur Sans Visage peut s'avérer extrêmement profitable. Leur ordre est très secret, mais, il y a un mois, j'ai entendu des rumeurs… il y avait eu un Initié, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Un initié ? demanda Daenerys, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait.

- Normalement, passé un certain stade de l'apprentissage, le Sans Visage ne peut pas conserver son identité première, elle est effacée, remplacée par mille autres, ou par aucune, selon le point de vue. Quoi qu'il en soit, parfois, lorsque le Dieu Multiface le décide, le novice ne perd pas de vue qui il est. S'il finit ainsi sa formation et survit, alors il est un initié. Cela n'est arrivé que trois fois depuis deux millénaires.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Tyrion.

- L'initié connait toutes les techniques des Sans Visages, seule sa capacité à changer de visage est bloquée par le Temple avant son départ. L'initié part ensuite et rentre dans son pays, et vit sa vie.

- Vit sa vie ? demanda Daenerys.

- Cela veut dire que… comment expliquer ? Le Dieu Multiface permet à Ses Serviteurs de tuer uniquement ceux qu'Il choisit, et aucun autre. Aucun Sans Visage ne tuera jamais par gain personnel. Mais pour un initié… ceux que l'initié décide de tuer sont automatiquement désignés par le Dieu Multiface. Le Temple considère ces cas comme spéciaux, et n'accepteront bien sûr jamais de contrats sur la tête d'un initié. Si Arya Stark est l'Initiée de la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc, ne soyez pas son ennemie. Si mes sources sont exactes, cela fait un mois qu'elle a quitté Braavos. Il lui a fallu au moins une semaine pour arriver à Westeros. Ce corbeau a lui aussi dû mettre une semaine pour arriver de Riverrun jusqu'ici. Cela signifie qu'en quinze jours elle a réussi à annihiler l'un de ses ennemis. Et elle n'avait aucun hommes.

Dany cligna des yeux, choquée. Rien qu'à lire la lettre, elle avait été tentée d'accepter l'allégeance de la fille Stark. Mais ces nouvelles informations ne firent que renforcer sa décision. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un ennemi tel qu'Arya Stark si elle pouvait l'avoir comme alliée.

Bien sûr la jeune fille ne lui offrait pas clairement d'alliance, excepté avec son oncle Edmure. Cependant, de son point de vue, elle n'avait aucun homme à envoyer au sud et sa vengeance l'amenait au Nord. Oui, Dany aurait préféré que la fille Stark vienne dans le Sud pour l'aider, en amenant ses loups tant qu'à faire, mais à choisir entre une semi alliance et une opposition, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Je vais répondre que j'accepte l'allégeance de Lord Tully de Riverrun dit-elle, et aucun de ses conseillers ne protesta, ce qui était presque une première.

**Fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	8. 7 Le Seigneur du Val

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Le seigneur du Val**

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne, idée, Robin, il me semble que si vous convoquez son neveu avant elle la Dame…

La jeune fille fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Maestre des Eyrie.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Ma Dame, Mon Seigneur. Une lettre est arrivée pour vous, dit l'homme en tendant une lettre au Seigneur du Val.

Robin Arryn avait été un enfant maladif, surprotégé par sa mère et capricieux. Après la mort de sa mère et celle, quelques mois plus tard, de son beau père, l'enfant avait paru s'enfoncer encore plus dans le mal qui le rongeait. Et cependant, en trois ans, il avait bien grandi et était devenu un garçon de dix et quatre ans sérieux, attentif quoi que peu sportif. Il était capable de manier l'épée, comme tous les jeunes seigneurs de son âge le devaient, mais il n'y était pas très doué. Une propension à attraper des rhumes était le seul rappel de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Chaque jour il ressemblait plus au grand homme qu'avait été son père et moins à la femme étroite d'esprit qu'avait été sa mère. Il était intelligent et vif quoi qu'assez taciturne comme l'avait été Jon Arryn.

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

« Lord Robin Arryn, Protecteur du Val,

Mon cousin… »

Robin stoppa sa lecture.

- C'est une lettre de votre sœur, Ma Dame, dit-il en regardant sa cousine après avoir lu, au bas de la page, la signature.

- De ma sœur ? demanda la jeune fille. Arya est en vie ?

Robin tendit la lettre à sa cousine, qui la prit et la regarda, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

- C'est son écriture, dit-elle simplement. Robin lui prit la main et la serra pour la soutenir. Sansa avait crû qu'elle était seule au monde, que toute sa famille avait été décimée. Et elle apprenait que sa sœur était en vie. Elle se mit à lire.

- Lord Robin Arryn, Protecteur du Val,  
>Mon cousin, je ne connais pas exactement la situation du Val, mais je crois qu'il est de mon devoir que je vous informe de mes propres agissements. Après ma fuite de Kings Landing je me suis exilée de Westeros, et cependant je n'ai jamais oublié la traitrise des Frey et celle des Bolton qui a mené à la mort de mon frère aîné et celle de ma mère votre tante. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié la traitrise des Lannister ou celle de Theon Greyjoy. Ma vengeance a peut-être prit quatre ans, mais je l'accomplis aujourd'hui. J'ai tué tous les Frey que j'ai trouvé aux Jumeaux et libéré notre Oncle Edmure, sa femme et sa fille. J'ai tué tous les Frey que j'ai trouvé à Riverrun et bientôt la maison de nos mères gouvernera à nouveau le Pays des Rivières. Je pars vers le Nord pour tuer les Bolton que j'y trouverais jusqu'au dernier. Ensuite je descendrais à nouveau vers le Sud pour m'assurer que Cersei Lannister trouver le sort qu'elle mérite.<br>Avant de rédiger cette lettre j'en ai envoyée une autre en direction du Sud à l'attention de Daenerys Targaryen. Lord Tully lui prêtera allégeance et va envoyer ses troupes au Sud après avoir pacifié ses domaines. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'en faire autant, Lord Arryn. L'histoire nous enseigne que lorsque un Targaryen vient à Westeros avec trois dragons les seigneurs qui s'opposent à lui voient leurs forces balayées. Et les Lannister n'ont jamais plus étés les alliés des Arryn que des Stark, et voyez ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille dès la minute où ils sont montés sur le Trône. Avant que je ne lui coupe la tête Lord Frey des Jumeaux m'a avoué que Cersei Lannister et son père étaient derrière la trahison des Frey.  
>En espérant avoir la joie de vous rencontrer un jour,<br>Arya Stark

Ps : veuillez ignorer ces mots s'ils ne signifient rien pour vous. Si Lady était encore en vie elle comprendrait pourquoi tu as menti quand tu l'as fait, comme je le comprends à présent, même si je n'en aurais peut être pas été capable. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Il y eut un silence, puis Robin demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, cette dernière phrase ?

- C'est un code, dit Sansa, je ne sais pas comment Arya a su que j'étais là, peut être a t-elle pensé que c'était simplement probable. Si je n'étais pas présente vous n'auriez pas su que c'était pour moi, mais cela prouve que c'est bien Arya qui écrit cette lettre, et qu'elle l'écrit en toute sincérité.

- je ne comprends pas.

- Lady était le nom de ma louve. Elle a été exécutée sur l'ordre du Roi Robert parce que j'ai menti et dit que la louve d'Arya avait attaqué le Prince Joffrey. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sansa mais elle continua. A l'époque j'étais fiancée au prince et je ne pouvais pas le trahir devant toute une assemblée, même si c'était en disant la vérité, qu'il avait attaqué Arya, qu'elle l'avait vaincu et que quand il l'avait réattaqué en traitre Nymeria, sa louve, l'avait mordu. Arya a chassé Nymeria avant que les hommes du Roi n'aient pu la retrouver, mais Lady…

- Que croyez-vous que je doive faire, Ma Dame ? demanda Robin. Malgré son intelligence il n'était qu'un enfant de dix et quatre ans.

- C'est votre décision, dit fermement Sansa, mais, à votre place, je plierais le genoux et proposerais des troupes du Val à envoyer vers le Sud. Vos hommes sont restés longtemps protégés dans votre domaine, Robin, mais cependant si, une fois Daenerys sur le Trône de Fer, elle décide d'amener ses dragons jusqu'aux Eyrie, même vos hommes ne pourront vous protéger. Il est vrai que votre père a trahi le sien, mais tous les anciens espions de Lord Baelish déclarent qu'elle est une Reine qui pardonne plus qu'elle ne punit. Et avec Oncle Edmure envoyant ses propres troupes ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vainque de toute façon. Sauf si vous décidiez d'envoyer vos hommes attaquer les Rivières, mais…

- C'est le pays de nos mères, finit Robin, et je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Oui, je pense que vous avez raison. Cependant… votre sœur dit qu'elle a tué les Frey, mais comment ? Avec quelle armée ? Maître Fern dit que les Jumeaux sont imprenables.

- Je crois Arya capable de tout, répondit Sansa après un long moment de réflexion. Quand nous étions enfants je la trouvais stupide, à vouloir apprendre à se battre comme un garçon. Mais elle était meilleure que tous mes frères au même âge, en réalité, et… plus violente, aussi. Pas folle, pas comme Joffrey, mais… Avant la mort de Joffrey Lord Tyrion m'a dit qu'il avait presque réussi à retrouver Arya. Quand ses espions ont perdu sa trace elle venait de tuer Sandor Clegane.

Robin ne dit rien. Même dans le Val, éloigné de tout, on avait entendu parler des frères Clegane.

Quand la seconde lettre lui parvint le même jour Robin partit rejoindre Sansa pour la lui montrer. Elle venait de Riverrun, d'un des anciens espions de Lord Baelish qu'il avait reprit à son compte quand il était mort et il supposait qu'elle avait un rapport avec Arya. Il ne se trompait pas.

« Mon Seigneur, cette nuit Riverrun a été prise et les Frey sont morts jusqu'au dernier. Lady Stark, Arya, est en vie. Le peuple a commencé à l'appeler la Dame des Loups. Hier soir l'un des ponts de la ville a mal fonctionné et ne s'est pas relevé. Il est probable au vu des évènements qu'il s'agissait d'un acte intentionnel. Les gardes occupant les portes les ont rouvertes et des loups ont envahi la ville par centaines. Comme par magie ils se sont mis à attaquer les gardes Frey, sans toucher un seul des gardes loyaux des Tully. A leur tête se tenait Lady Stark, accompagnée d'un Loup Garou immense. Je l'ai vue tuer cinq hommes en autant de minutes pendant que ses loups déchiquetaient ses ennemis. Les combats se sont terminés trois heures plus tard seulement, et partout on voit des loups grignoter ce qu'il reste des hommes des Frey. Lady Arya a ensuite annoncé au peuple qu'elle avait libéré Lord Edmure Tully et tué tous les Frey aux Jumeaux et que votre Oncle rejoindrait Riverrun dès qu'il aurait pacifié le nord du Pays des Rivières. Le peuple est en liesse et certains disent Lady Stark envoyée par les dieux pour venger les crimes perpétrés contre sa famille.

Votre humble Serviteur. »

Sansa hocha la tête.

- Si Daenerys Targaryen est un dragon, dit-elle simplement, Arya Stark est un loup garou.

**Fin du chapitre. Je sais qu'il était un peu court, mais vu que c'est le cinquième que je poste aujourd'hui, il faut pas trop se plaindre ^^.**


	9. 8 Winterfell

**Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

_Précédemment_

_"Sansa hocha la tête._

_- Si Daenerys Targaryen est un dragon, dit-elle simplement, Arya Stark est un loup garou."_

**Chapitre 8 : Winterfell**

Arya ne perdit pas de temps pour retourner aux Jumeaux. En une semaine de voyage elle traversa le pays des rivières. Chaque fois que des paysans l'apercevaient, montée sur Nymeria, ils criaient son nom, et même parfois « Dame des Loups ».

Mais Arya, quoi que relativement satisfaite de ne pas être obligée de cacher Nymeria de la vue des habitants et donc de pouvoir voyager à découvert, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle voulait se venger, c'était son but, c'était ce pourquoi elle vivait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait ensuite, elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, mais sa vengeance passait en premier. Pour l'instant tout s'était bien passé, et elle n'anticipait pas de problèmes majeurs dans le Nord. Si elle était réaliste, elle pouvait s'avouer à elle même que certaines de ses actions n'étaient pas en vue d'une pure vengeance, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle arrivait à imaginer une vie pour elle ensuite. Les lettres envoyées à Daenerys Targaryen et à Robert Arryn servaient un but : s'assurer que si un des membres de sa famille était effectivement encore en vie, il survivrait et pourrait même vivre, un jour. Mais pas elle, elle n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer. Si les gens autour d'elle avaient crié « Stark ! », cela ne l'aurait pas tant gênée, peut être, même si c'était sur son passage à elle. Mais cette réaction, la soudaine admiration du peuple devant ses actions sanglantes… elle supposait qu'elle aurait dû y penser, mais cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Pour elle sa vengeance n'était que cela, la mise à mort de ses ennemis, de ceux qui avaient fait souffrir les siens. Mais c'était plus que ça, et avec chaque cri lancé sur son passage, elle s'en rendait un peu plus compte.

Edmure finissait ses derniers préparatifs pour son départ quand elle le rejoignit aux Jumeaux. Elle lui annonça que, comme ils l'avaient prévu, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Daenerys après avoir libéré Riverrun et parlé à l'ancien conseiller de son père.

Edmure hocha la tête, la regarda longuement, puis, après un moment, posa un genoux sur les dalles de pierres.

- Ma Dame, dit-il, vous êtes jeune, et vous êtes ma nièce, mais vous avez plus fait pour mon nom, pour ma maison et pour le pays des rivières que je n'ai jamais fait pour vous, ou même qu'aucun Seigneur n'en a jamais fait pour un autre. La maison Tully vous jure allégeance, Dame Arya Stark.

Elle le regarda avec stupeur. Elle n'avait pas cherché l'allégeance de qui que ce soit, elle voulait simplement se venger. Elle n'avait jamais été entrainée pour ce genre de situations. Seuls les souvenirs de son père lorsqu'elle l'observait dans ses discussions politiques lui permirent de savoir ce qu'il était possible de répondre à une telle annonce. Son entrainement dans la Maison du Noir et du Blanc l'avait habituée à discerner chez chacun les plus infimes mouvements qui annonçaient les humeurs, les intentions et les attentes, et elle avait eu quelques leçons de politique, au cas où elle aurait un jour à approcher un politicien par cette voie, mais jamais elle ne s'était attendue à se retrouver dans cette situation. Et cependant elle savait ce qu'elle devait répondre, et finit par prononcer la phrase rituelle.

- J'accepte avec honneur l'allégeance de votre maison, Lord Tully. Relevez-vous.

Elle comprenait ce que signifiait l'acte que venait de faire Edmure Tully, même ainsi sans aucun témoin, et ne s'y serait jamais attendue. Les Tully étaient alliés des Stark depuis plusieurs siècles, des millénaires peut-être, mais jamais ils n'étaient devenus leurs vassaux. L'acte d'Edmure Tully en faisait un sujet d'Arya, non pas de la maison Stark, mais c'était tout de même un acte unique dans l'histoire des sept Royaumes. Théoriquement elle supposait que cela signifiait que les Tully n'étaient plus une Grande Maison, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

- Je marche vers le Nord, dit-elle ensuite, pour détruire la Maison Bolton qui a trahi les miens. Ce combat est le mien, ma vengeance est la mienne. Mais vous irez au Sud dès que vos armées seront prêtes, Lord Tully, et vous vous vengerez des Lannister, qui ont orchestré la traitrise des Frey et des Bolton. Lorsque mon combat sera fini au Nord je reviendrais, avec cent mille hommes ou seule, pour combattre à vos côtés.

Il s'inclina à nouveau.

Puis Arya finit.

- Vous me laisserez bien quelques Lannister, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Autant que vous en voudrez, Dame Arya, répondit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau mais en perdant son air sérieux et en lui souriant.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici, dit-elle. Je pars pour le Nord sur l'heure.

Lord Tully lui offrit toutes les provisions qu'elle désirait mais elle n'en prit pas beaucoup car elle aurait à porter sur elle tout ce qu'elle emporterait. Nymeria n'avait pas de scelle sur laquelle accrocher un trop plein de bagages.

Les marais du Cou étaient un lieu extrêmement dangereux pour une armée, quoi que quelques habitants y vivent, car elle pouvait s'y perdre et ne jamais en ressortir, les soldats y tombaient malades et les chariots ne pouvaient pas les franchir. Les armées devaient donc passer par Moat Cailin, l'une des forteresses les plus défendables du Nord, et s'arrêter là si on leur refusait le passage.

Arya n'eut pas ce problème. Les loups n'avaient aucune difficulté pour chasser dans les marais, et ils s'y retrouvaient aussi bien que sur un terrain vierge. Et Nymeria connaissait la route jusqu'à Winterfell même si Arya l'avait oubliée, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Moat Cailin, d'après ce que lui avait dit Edmure, était tenu par des hommes de Bolton, mais Bolton lui même siégeait à Winterfell. Le château des Stark, malgré sa démolition partielle, serait un meilleur refuge que le Dreadfort pour l'armée que Bolton avait rassemblé autour de lui. Les sources chaudes sur lesquelles le château des anciens Rois du Nord avait été bâti fournissaient une terre capable de nourrir ses habitants même au plus froid de l'hiver alors que tout, alentour, était gelé et vide de vie.

Les loups n'avaient pas trop de mal pour chasser, quoi que le gibier se fasse plus rare que dans le sud. On n'était pas encore au cœur de l'Hiver, pas même encore au début, malgré le froid. Dans le Nord il pouvait neiger même en été. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment les animaux survivaient quand l'hiver durait plusieurs années. Elle était une enfant de l'été, le plus long été depuis des générations, et elle savait que plus l'été durait plus l'hiver serait long et mortel.

Mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait s'en inquiéter. Elle avait des Bolton à tuer.

Elle n'était pas là non plus pour conquérir le Nord. Elle aurait probablement pu se présenter chez chacun des seigneurs qu'elle savait indubitablement loyaux à sa famille, annoncer qu'elle était encore en vie et demander l'aide de leurs hommes. Il y avait de grandes chances que certains au moins aient accepté. Mais il y avait aussi une bonne probabilité qu'on lui réponde poliment qu'elle pouvait épouser tel fils ou tel neveu, et qu'ensuite, pas de problème, son époux irait reconquérir Winterfell. Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Elle ne comptait pas se marier. Elle avait vu ce qu'être dépendante des hommes signifiait, et elle ne prévoyait pas que ça lui arrive. Elle ne serait jamais un riche objet placé sur une étagère, épousée pour le pouvoir de son nom, ou même pire, une machine à faire de petits héritiers pour Winterfell. Jamais.

Alors, au lieu de visiter les Lord vassaux de son père qui auraient pu lui prêter allégeance et lui fournir des hommes, elle se dirigea droit vers la demeure de ses ancêtres.

Elle connaissait parfaitement Winterfell, et s'il y avait une chose contre laquelle le château n'avait jamais été fait pour se protéger, c'était bien les loups. Le Bois aux Loups touchait presque les murs du château, et sa meute y attendit pendant qu'elle allait observer les lieux sous le déguisement d'un jeune homme, une semaine et demie seulement après son départ des Jumeaux.

Rien n'avait changé, et tout avait changé. Le château avait été brûlé par Greyjoy et ses hommes, mais les pierres elles-mêmes, rougies par les flammes par endroits, n'avaient pour la plupart pas bougé. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans son histoire que Winterfell était saccagé, et ce ne serait peut être pas la dernière. Environ la moitié des boiseries avaient déjà été remplacées. Arya ne ressentait pas autant d'émotions qu'elle avait crû ressentir en revenant à l'endroit de son enfance perdue. Winterfell représentait parfaitement ce qu'elle était. Une construction du Nord, saccagée par la traitrise et rebâtie à la va vite sur de solides fondations. Elle ne doutait pas que Winterfell retrouve un jour sa gloire passée, même si ce n'était pas de son vivant. Arya, elle, ne retrouverait jamais son enfance ou son innocence.

Les petits détails qui font d'un amas de pierres et de bois un foyer parce qu'on les connaît tous avaient disparu, remplacés par de nouveaux détails inconnus. Peut-être, quoi qu'elle en doutât, Winterfell redeviendrait son foyer, un jour. Pour l'instant, c'était un lieu en possession ennemie qu'elle devait conquérir.

Elle allait tuer les Bolton. En quatre ans des réparations avaient été entreprises, remontant les toitures qui avaient été détruites et changeant les parquets brulés, mais les passages secrets de son enfance étaient toujours là.

Dans une auberge où elle s'installa pour déjeuner elle apprit que Lord Bolton avait pour « invités » Brandon et Allard Dustin, les deux fils de Lord Dustin, Elliandra Tallhart, nièce du Lord Tallhart, Stephan Ryswell, petit-fils de Lord Ryswell, Petyr Manderly, l'héritier de Lord Manderly, Lysa Karstark, fille aînée de Lord Karstark, l'un des fils Umber qu'Arya avait surnommés le Gros et le Grand dans son enfance, et Lucas Hornwood, un garçon de six années qui hériterait après son père et son grand père du vieux Lord Hornwood, dont Arya se souvenait qu'il la faisait sauter sur ses genoux en riant quand elle était enfant. Les habitants étaient silencieux et anxieux, jetant des regards par dessus leurs épaules, gardant leurs fenêtres fermées lorsqu'ils parlaient à l'intérieur à voix basses, et refusant absolument d'engager la conversation avec des étrangers. Pourtant Arya en apprit bien assez.

Les otages assuraient à Bolton que les Lords du Nord ne se rebelleraient pas contre lui. Les Frey n'avaient pas eu besoin de telles tactiques car, outre qu'ils avaient Edmure Tully comme otage, ils pouvaient s'appuyer sur l'alliance des deux pays frontaliers, le pays de l'Ouest des Lannister et à l'Est les Baratheon, ou ce qu'il en restait. Cette fois Arya devrait faire ce qu'elle pourrait pour que les enfants ne soient pas blessés. Elle n'était pas une sauvage. Autant elle tuait sans pitié les enfants Frey, autant elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour épargner et même aider les enfants des anciens hommes de son père et de son frère. Elle le leur devait, elle était une Stark.

Elle fut aussi surprise et choquée de découvrir la présence de Théon, que le Bâtard Bolton avait appelé Puant et qu'il promenait comme un chien à sa suite. La fille de Winterfell grimaça tristement en le regardant. Quand elle lui apporterait le cadeau du dieu Multiface il ne pourrait que la remercier. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Theon, de 9 ans son aîné, mais elle pouvait regretter l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir si les choses avaient été différentes. Et, quoi qu'il en soit, il avait été une part importante de son enfance, arrivé à Winterfell alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore six mois.

Et puis Arya retourna dans la forêt. Elle et ses loups attendraient la nuit et attaqueraient. Chaque jour qui passait faisait approcher le temps où Bolton apprendrait les nouvelles de sa survie. Elle ne croyait pas qu'un corbeau ait été envoyé immédiatement, mais au bout de quelques jours après sa victoire à Riverrun il était certain que quelqu'un y penserait. Elle avait été rapide dans son voyage et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne soit encore au courant de rien, quoi que s'il savait, il éviterait naturellement de faire savoir la nouvelle à qui que ce soit, par peur de rébellion.

Elle connaissait tous les passages secrets de Winterfell, son père les lui ayant montrés quand elle avait eu huit ans, comme c'était la tradition pour tous les enfants Stark, et elle fit entrer ses loups sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle leur avait montré le blason du Lord du Dreadfort, l'homme dépecé sur un fond rose, et ils devaient attaquer tout homme qui se défendrait contre eux et porterait ce blason. Arya irait directement, avec Nymeria et un certain nombre de loups, vers le Grand Hall.

Elle ouvrit les portes en grand après que ses loups aient déchiqueté les deux gardes. C'était malheureux, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec eux pour savoir si leur allégeance envers le traitre était réelle ou forcée. Elle observa les gens présents dans la pièce.

- Qui va là ? fit Bolton qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, assis à l'endroit même où elle avait vu Ned Stark des milliers de fois, sur l'antique trône des Rois du Nord.

- Je suis Arya de Winterfell, dit-elle de sa voix la plus froide, et je viens exercer ma vengeance. Elle était calme, même entourée comme elle l'était de potentiels ennemis. Si elle survivait à cette attaque elle irait tuer Cersei Lannister, mais elle était assurée que la femme mourrait de toute façon avec la victoire de Daenerys. Considérant que cette victoire était en ce moment même accélérée grandement voire même causée par les troupes que les actions d'Arya avaient envoyé au Sud, elle pouvait faire observer que lorsque la tête de Cersei tomberait ce serait de son fait, même si elle-même mourait à cet instant même. Naturellement tuer Cersei directement serait plus satisfaisant, mais elle se contenterait de cette vengeance par intermédiaires s'il le fallait. Par conséquent, et étant donné que ses loups tueraient les Bolton de toute façon, elle avait déjà gagné. Le reste n'était que jeu de muscles et jeu du destin.

Le bâtard Bolton se mit à rire, répondant au visage paisible de la jeune fille par un visage de folie pure.

- Avec quelle armée, gamine ? Ah, père, ta fiancée te cherchait, apparemment. Quoi qu'on dirait plutôt un garçon qu'autre chose cette s…

Mais il s'interrompit quand derrière elle ses loups se mirent à déferler dans le Grand Hall.

- Qu'est-ce que ?! S'exclama Roose Bolton sans savoir que dire. Se jetant sur ses pieds il appela. Gardes !

- Roose Bolton, qui avez trahi ignominieusement ma famille et tué mon frère, je suis venue passer mon épée à travers de votre gorge, dit Arya calmement. Puis elle laissa son regard se poser sur les personnes qui l'observaient tout autour de la salle. Je demande un duel d'honneur.

Le Bâtard Bolton fou se tourna vers des chiens à l'air féroce se tenant derrière lui et leur ordonna d'attaquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient morts. Dix chiens étaient loin de faire le poids contre cent loups.

Ramsay recula, visiblement terrifié, tandis qu'Arya s'avançait. Beaucoup d'hommes remirent leur épée au fourreau. Certains les gardèrent au poing. Cela n'importait pas.

- Roose Bolton, je vous défie en combat singulier. Si je vous bats vous vous agenouillerez devant moi pour que je vous tranche la tête. Si vous me battez mes loups partiront sur le champ sans me venger.

Le Lord la regarda des pieds à la tête, et son bâtard se remit à sourire, se voyant déjà capturer certains de ces loups pour en faire ses nouveaux chiens de garde.

- J'accepte le défit, Ma Dame. Qui sera votre champion ?

- Je serais mon propre champion, merci bien, Lord Bolton, répondit Arya en dégainant son épée. Elle était plus courte et plus légère que la plupart des épées de Westeros mais, forgée à Braavos, elle était du meilleur acier.

Les Lords présents, les otages et les gardes firent un large cercle autour d'eux et Arya ordonna à Nymeria par la pensée. « Quoi qu'il arrive, n'interviens pas. Mais si je meurs, tue d'abord mon meurtrier, puis son bâtard. »

Ce n'était pas honorable, mais Arya aurait sa vengeance. De toute manière, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait perdre.

Lord Bolton attaqua le premier, ayant visiblement envie de finir rapidement ce qu'il voyait comme une farce. Il pouvait bien avoir peur de loups, mais pas d'une petite fille de dix et quatre ans. Eh bien, Arya sourit calmement, il verrait ce qu'il en coûte de trahir les Stark.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Après quatre coups échangés Arya tira la première goute de sang de son adversaire. Quelques coups plus tard elle lui entaillait profondément la jambe droite et il hurla de douleur, ses attaques redoublant de puissance sous le coup de sa colère. Arya recula, para, passa sur son côté droit, leva son épée, l'abaissa sur l'épaule du traitre. Elle crut un instant que son bras d'épée allait se détacher de son corps, mais non.

Il tomba à genoux, et elle le regarda avec un visage toujours aussi calme, quoi que ses yeux reflétaient sa haine. Il était un meilleur combattant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais trop loin de son niveau pour présenter un véritable challenge.

- Lord Bolton, dit-elle, sa voix claire de jeune fille s'élevant dans la Grande Salle du château de ses ancêtres, moi, Arya Stark, fille de Winterfell, vous déclare coupable de traitrise envers votre Seigneur légitime et vous condamne à mort au nom de la Maison Stark. Les anciens dieux se réjouiront de la mort d'un traitre.

Et Arya abaissa sa lame. Dans un « plop » sonore la tête tomba sur les pierres du Grand Hall, le corps suivant dans un « bom » lourd.

- Ramsay Snow, dit-elle tandis que le Bâtard la regardait avec une haine mêlée de folie, je vous déclare coupable de trahison envers mon Seigneur Frère, Lord Robb Stark de Winterfell.

- Quoi, trop peur pour me combattre à l'épée, petite fille ? demanda le bâtard, la folie perçant à nouveau dans son regard.

Mais dans la salle tous l'avaient vue détruire Lord Bolton à présent et personne ne doutait qu'Arya put en faire autant avec son bâtard.

- Que vous soyez un bâtard, dit-elle, je ne m'en serais pas souciée, même le bâtard d'un traitre. Mais vous êtes un traitre à votre tour, un fou et un être répugnant, et cela, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre naissance.

Arya leva sa main et l'abaissa, et avant que Ramsay n'ait eut le temps de finir la première syllabe de sa réponse, quelle qu'elle fut, un loup lui avait déchiqueté la gorge et un autre lui rongeait le bras. Les autres loups s'attaquaient aux quelques hommes qui semblaient encore vouloir combattre, mais il n'y en eut pas beaucoup. La plupart se rendirent immédiatement. Arya reconnut parmi eux Lord Cerwyn, qui avait autrefois servi son père. Elle avait apprit qu'il avait essayé de s'opposer à Bolton jusqu'à ce que celui-ci menace son fils de pendaison et que le Lord prête allégeance. Il était agenouillé quand elle s'approcha.

- Lord Cerwyn, dit-elle, relevez-vous.

Il la regarda tout en obéissant, puis prononça.

- Ma Dame, vous nous avez libéré d'un tyran, et vous avez bien grandi.

Elle hocha la tête vers lui puis se dirigea vers le centre de la salle.

- Parmi vous certains servaient mon père. D'autres servaient le Dreadfort, et d'autres ont plié le genoux sous les menaces. Vous vous souviendrez tous, je le sais, que lorsqu'un homme trahit la Maison Stark de Winterfell, rien ne l'attend que la mâchoire d'un de mes loups.

- Arya Stark de Winterfell ! Cria Lord Cerwyn, et le cri fut reprit en cœur par tous les hommes présents.

Elle attendit un peu puis les réduisit au silence.

- Quelque part dans mon château se trouve quelqu'un qui s'appelait autrefois Theon Greyjoy, dit-elle à Cerwyn, et je veux le voir.

- Ma Dame, répondit le Lord en s'inclinant. Dans un même temps Arya se tourna vers les enfants assis autour d'un coin de la table.

- Vous êtes les otages de Lord Bolton, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, Ma Dame, répondit le plus âgé des garçons, qui devait bien avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. Cependant il avait le regard baissé et jetait parfois des coups d'œil aux loups qui occupaient encore le Grand Hall.

- Ce soir vous enverrez chacun une missive à vos parents et à vos Seigneurs pour qu'ils envoient des membres de votre famille vous ramener chez vous, dit elle finalement.

Les enfants relevèrent la tête vers elle d'un air choqué, mais acquiescèrent.

- Oui, Ma Dame, firent ils.

Et puis on amena Théon et Arya partit parler avec lui dans l'arrière salle où elle avait joué si souvent avec ses frères et sœurs… tous morts, peut être, à présent.

Il ne la regardait pas, gardait les yeux baissés et ne semblait pas tout à fait conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

- Theon Greyjoy, dit-elle, appelant son nom d'une voix autoritaire. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise et elle vit qu'il la reconnaissait.

- Arya ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce qu'Il t'a capturée ? Il faut que tu fuies, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu…

- Greyjoy, interrompit la jeune fille. Bolton ne m'a pas capturée. Il est mort. Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Theon la regarda avec le plus grand choc. Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, Arya demanda.

- Certaines rumeurs affirment que tu n'as pas réellement tué Bran et Rickon, dit-elle. Est-ce vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué, trop fatigué pour mentir, probablement.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à les trouver, ils se sont enfuis. J'ai brûlé les corps des deux garçons du Père Trainder à la place.

Arya hocha la tête.

- Et tu n'a aucune idée d'où ils ont pu aller ?

- Non, mais… d'après ce que j'ai apprit des serviteurs par la suite, Bran était obsédé par le Mur et quatre enfants et une femme ont étés vus partir vers le Nord. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Arya hocha la tête, sortit son poignard et lui trancha la gorge. Théon Greyjoy était mort depuis longtemps de toute façon et cette coquille vide lui donnait encore plus la nausée que l'homme qu'il avait été auparavant.

Quand elle reparut dans le grand hall les domestiques avaient déjà commencé à nettoyer les cadavres, exceptés ceux que les loups rongeaient gaiement dans leur coin. Arya les laissa en paix, ils avaient gagné assez de ses batailles pour elle pour qu'elle leur laisse leur diner, même si ce n'était pas un comportement très chevaleresque. Elle n'était pas un chevalier, après tout.

- Le traitre Greyjoy est mort, dit-elle. Mais avant de mourir, il m'a annoncé qu'il n'a pas tué mes frères, et qu'ils sont peut être en vie. Si l'un de vous sait quoi que ce soit sur eux, parlez. Quand un homme trahit un Stark il trahit tous les Stark, mais quand un Stark gagne une bataille, tous les Stark gagnent un bataille.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'un des enfants se leva, rougissant.

- Je suis Petyr Manderly, Ma Dame, et… Père m'a ordonné de garder le secret et de ne jamais dévoiler la vérité à Lord Bolton, mais… Lord Rickon Stark est à White Harbor.

Le choc fut si intense qu'Arya faillit tomber de sa chaise. Son frère ! Son petit frère, le bébé, était en vie ! Quel âge avait-il, à présent ? six ou sept ans, à peu près. Encore un bébé, alors que tant de temps s'était écoulé.

- Et Bran ? demanda t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, Dame Arya, répondit le garçon en rougissant de nouveau.

- Merci pour ces nouvelles, Ser Manderly, répondit simplement Arya, hochant la tête vers le garçon. Je partirais moi même pour White Harbor avec mes loups, dit-elle, puis je rentrerais avec Rickon, qui est Lord de Winterfell tant que Bran est porté disparu. Que chacun de vous écrive à ses Lords qu'ils devront venir en personne pour jurer leur allégeance à la maison Stark.

- Ma Dame, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir partir par vous même, les routes ne sont pas sûres et…

Mais Lord Cerwyn s'interrompit. Oui, elle était une femme, et elle n'avait pas quinze ans. Mais il l'avait vue tuer Lord Bolton dans un combat à la loyale, et il avait vu ses loups. Il ne doutait pas que même si une armée se trouvait entre Winterfell et White Harbor elle était plus en sécurité seule. Il s'inclina et elle sourit, comprenant.

Arya ne put pas partir le lendemain, naturellement, car il y avait trop à faire. En attendant son retour elle devrait placer un Seigneur à la tête des autres et elle ne savait à qui faire totalement confiance. Il fallait aussi prendre un grand nombre de décisions plus urgentes les unes que les autres. Finalement elle se décida.

- Mes Seigneurs, je vous laisse à tous trois la charge de ma demeure ancestrale pendant que je vais retrouver mon frère. J'espère que quand je reviendrais les travaux que j'ai commencés auront avancé. Elle hocha la tête vers chacun des trois Lords à qui elle laissait la charge de Winterfell, espérant qu'ils se compenseraient les uns les autres et n'arriveraient pas à se mettre tous d'accord pour la trahir une seconde fois.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, laissez moi une petite review !**

**Ferz**


	10. 9 Rickon

**Voici le chapitre 9, à la date prévue (youpi ! ^^)**  
><strong>J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !<strong>

_Précédemment :_  
><em>- Mes Seigneurs, je vous laisse à tous trois la charge de ma demeure ancestrale pendant que je vais retrouver mon frère. J'espère que quand je reviendrais les travaux que j'ai commencés auront avancé. Elle hocha la tête vers chacun des trois Lords à qui elle laissait la charge de Winterfell, espérant qu'ils se compenseraient les uns les autres et n'arriveraient pas à se mettre tous d'accord pour la trahir une seconde fois.<em>

**Chapitre 9 : Rickon**

Il lui sembla qu'elle vola jusqu'à White Harbor. Nymeria avait autant envie de voir son propre frère qu'elle Rickon. Elle laissa les trois quart de ses loups à Winterfell, ne prenant avec elle que les plus robustes et rapides, ceux qui pouvaient courir vite sur de longues distances. Les autres resteraient dans le Bois aux Loups, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

La cité de White Harbor était une ville portuaire située juste au dessus du Cou vers l'Est. Les Manderly qui régnaient sur la ville y avaient leur siège, New Castle, depuis vingt générations. C'étaient des vassaux des Stark depuis presque aussi longtemps que les Karstarks, et ils n'avaient jamais trahi… jusqu'à quatre ans plus tôt. Cependant Arya ne pouvait pas réellement reprocher ses actions au Seigneur Manderly. L'homme n'avait pas eu le choix et avait, en outre, été placé devant le fait accompli de se retrouver sans aucun Stark envers qui être loyal de toute façon. Et, si Rickon était en vie, cela signifiait qu'il l'avait protégé au lieu de le dénoncer.

Arya laissa ses loups à l'orée de la forêt et s'approcha à découvert sur le dos de Nymeria sur les quelques centaines de mètres la séparant de la ville. Les nouvelles de la mort des Bolton étaient déjà arrivées jusqu'à la cité et sur les remparts, à côté du bleu des Manderly, elle observa avec un sourire nostalgique le drapeau gris et blanc des Stark.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes quand elle arriva, et Lord Wyman Manderly en personne était là pour l'accueillir.

Nymeria distingua _son_ odeur avant même qu'Arya n'ait pu entrevoir son visage. Arya voulait croire qu'elle l'aurait reconnu sans cela, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre tant il avait changé. Elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise, et pourtant c'était le cas. Quand elle l'avait quitté il n'était qu'un enfant de trois ans, un bébé. Mais elle était partie quatre ans et il avait grandi sans elle. Le croyant mort elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé grandir, l'avait crû resté bébé à jamais, pendu par le protégé de leur père. Mais il avait grandi. Il avait une allure étrange, si différente de Bran ou même d'elle au même âge. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, et tellement emmêlés qu'il paraissait sauvage. On avait visiblement voulu l'habiller pour l'occasion de l'arrivée de sa grande sœur mais pour Arya il était clair qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, s'échapper de ses vêtements riches et inconfortables pour retrouver ceux qu'il portait auparavant, qui quels qu'ils soient n'avaient pas étés jugés assez dignes pour accueillir Arya.

Rickon la regardait comme une étrangère, et une menace. Broussailles n'était pas là mais Nymeria sentait son odeur dans l'air. Peut être avait on cru qu'il y avait un risque que les loups se battent, ou peut être que Rickon était fréquemment séparé de son loups. Elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

Lord Manderly s'avança vers elle et s'inclina avec une courtoisie non feinte. Il était visiblement ravi de la voir. Elle supposait qu'il était heureux de la libération du Nord et de la mort des Bolton.

- Ma Dame, White Harbor est honorée de votre visite.

- Relevez-vous, Lord Manderly. Je suis heureuse de revenir dans cette cité que je n'ai pas visité depuis tant d'années et de rendre visite à votre famille. Les Manderly ont toujours étés de loyaux alliés pour les Stark et nos lignées sont emmélées. Je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous revoir dans ces conditions de joie, alors que je retrouve mon frère et mon seigneur.

Les Manderly avaient souvent épousé des Stark. Si Arya se souvenait bien son arrière grand mère était une Manderly… Ou quelque chose comme ça, Arya n'avait jamais porté beaucoup d'attention aux leçons d'histoires sauf quand cela traitait de dragons et de chevaliers partant au combat.

- Je vous remercie de ces mots qui honorent toute ma maison, répondit Manderly. Mon château est votre pour toute la durée de votre séjour dans cette cité.

- Lord Manderly, malgré le plaisir que me procure cette visite, je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Des affaires urgentes m'appellent dans le Sud, j'en ai peur, et avant de les remplir je dois ramener mon frère à Winterfell et assister aux serments de loyauté des vassaux de mon frère.

- Naturellement, Ma Dame, je comprend parfaitement.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je vous en prie, j'aimerais parler à mon frère aussi rapidement que possible.

Le Lord hocha la tête. Arya avait accompli toutes les courtoisies nécessaires et désirait maintenant voir ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Il comprenait bien. Ils finirent la chevauchée jusqu'à New Castle en échangeant quelques mots de courtoisie, puis enfin ils arrivèrent au château. Lord Manderly proposa que Nymeria reste dans les chenils mais Arya demanda le contraire et elle fut obéie sans plus de protestations.

Elle fut conduite dans les Appartements des Stark, qui portaient bien leur nom. C'étaient les plus opulents des appartements proposés aux invités et ils n'étaient par tradition offerts qu'à des Stark, même si un Roi se trouvait soudain l'envie de visiter White Harbor. Rickon était trop jeune pour posséder ses propres appartements et partageait probablement une chambre avec l'un des petits enfants de Lord Manderly dans la Nurserie.

Arya fit immédiatement appeler son frère et il arriva accompagné d'un homme aux traits sévères et d'une femme qui avait plus l'air d'une sauvage que d'une servante.

L'enfant la regardait les yeux dans les yeux, et elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se mette à grogner.

- Rickon, je suis ta sœur, Arya, se présenta t-elle.

L'enfant la fixa longtemps sans dire un mot et Arya attendit. Elle savait, instinctivement, qu'il parlerait quand il le déciderait.

- C'est ce que les autres agenouillés ont dit, fit finalement l'enfant, mais je ne te reconnais pas.

- Lord Stark, on ne parle pas ainsi à une Dame, fit l'homme taciturne. Rickon lui jeta un regard furieux, tendit ses muscles comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais se retint et croisa les bras.

- Qui êtes vous, Ser ? demanda Arya en observant l'homme.

- Dieter Ryler, Ma Dame. Lord Manderly m'a nommé précepteur de Lord Stark.

- Il n'est pas habituel de fournir de précepteur à un enfant si jeune, fit remarquer Arya en observant son frère, même lorsqu'il est Seigneur d'une Grande Maison.

- Ma Dame, Lord Stark a passé de longues années en compagnies de sauvages et il… hm…

Visiblement il avait faillit dire qu'il en était un lui même et s'était retenu de justesse. A la place il jeta un regard plein de dédain vers la femme qui se tenait en retrait.

- Ser Ryler, je vous suis reconnaissante de vos travaux, mais j'aimerais parler en privé avec mon frère.

Il était clair qu'elle le jetait dehors mais c'était son droit le plus total et il ne fit que s'incliner en sortant.

- Et qui êtes vous ? continua Arya en observant la femme près de Rickon.

- C'est Osha, et elle reste avec moi, répliqua fermement son petit frère d'un ton décidé. Ladite Osha sembla à la fois contente de la réponse et désolée qu'elle ait été dite avec si peu de tact ou de politesse, craignant peut être que la Dame ne la renvoie que pour cette raison. Arya ne fit que sourire.

- Très bien. Venez vous assoir avec moi, alors, fit-elle aux deux improbables amis.

Quand ils furent assis et qu'Arya eut proposé des biscuits et du thé à ses deux invités Rickon parla.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres agenouillés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un agenouillé ? répondit Arya qui n'avait jamais entendu le terme.

- C'est le nom que mon peuple d'au delà du mur attribue à ceux qui vivent sous le joug d'un Roi, répondit Osha.

Arya haussa un sourcils aux deux informations, comprenant à présent l'air féroce de la femme. Elle était une Sauvageonne des contrées au Nord du Mur. Arya se demanda comment elle et Rickon avaient bien pu se rencontrer.

- je vois. Non, tu as raison, Rickon, je ne suis peut être pas comme les autres Westerosi. C'est parce que, jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis agenouillé devant personne.

L'enfant releva la tête vers elle avec une certaine stupeur et la regarda fixement sans rien dire.

- Veux-tu me raconter ce dont tu te souviens, Rickon ? Après la fuite de Winterfell. D'après le Lord Manderly tu as refusé de parler.

L'enfant sembla réfléchir mais finalement secoua la tête.

- J'ai promis de n'en parler qu'à l'un des membres de ma famille, dit-il.

Arya fronça les sourcils, puis ses traits s'éclaircirent.

- Et tu n'as aucune preuve que je sois bien de ta famille. Dis-moi, où est Broussailles ?

Rickon sembla se renfrogner à la question.

- _ils_ le gardent enfermé, fit-il. Je n'ai le droit d'aller le voir qu'une fois par jour, et il faut que Maître Ryler soit avec moi.

- Ah, eh bien je suis certaine qu'ils feront une exception pour moi. Viens, allons le voir.

Cela éveilla l'enfant, il sauta sur ses pieds, tirant Osha par le bras.

- On va voir Broussailles. Viens, Osha, on va voir Broussailles !

Arya suivit Rickon et Osha tandis que Nymeria suivait sa maîtresse. Il atteignirent rapidement les chenils où Broussailles était gardé.

- Mon Seigneur, dit un homme large d'épaule en voyant Rickon entrer dans les chenils, vous savez que Lord Manderly a interdit que vous veniez voir votre bête sans…

Mais alors que Rickon se renfrognait Arya intervint.

- Je suis sûre que Lord Manderly fera une exception pour moi, Ser. Après tout je n'ai pas vu mon frère et son loup ensembles depuis de nombreuses années.

L'homme sembla réaliser qui elle était et s'inclina promptement.

- Bien sûr, Ma Dame, fit-il en se relevant et en ouvrant la porte pour leur laisser le passage. Rickon semblait sauter de joie. Quand Arya défit le loquet qui enfermait le loup et le laissa sortir son petit frère lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- Maître Ryler ne veut jamais ouvrir, fit-il.

- Je vis avec Nymeria, Rickon, comme tu devrais vivre avec Broussailles si c'est ta volonté.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait plus, il s'était jeté sur son loup et lui serrait le cou. La large bête, à peine plus petite que Nymeria, semblait aussi sauvage que ce dont Arya se souvenait. Il avait toujours été le plus imprévisible de la fratrie. Cependant Arya n'était pas inquiète, elle connaissait le loup et savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Elle s'avança et posa une main sur sa tête. Nymeria avait reconnu Rickon, donc Broussailles la reconnaitrait. Le loup hérissa ses poils pendant un instant puis sembla la humer et jappa de joie.

- Tu es vraiment ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rickon, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de Broussailles.

- Oui, vraiment. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé à Winterfell et d'être partie vers le Sud, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais c'est fini, aujourd'hui. J'ai tué nos ennemis et reprit notre Siège et je te ramène à la maison.

Son petit frère la regarda longuement. Appuyé contre Broussailles il prononça.

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Osha peut te le dire.

Arya se tourna vers la sauvageonne amie de son petit frère.

- Tu étais là quand Theon Greyjoy a attaqué Winterfell ? demanda Arya, la fixant.

- Oui. Lorsque le kraken a attaqué les petits Seigneurs se sont cachés dans les cryptes avec Osha, Hodor et le frère et la sœur des marais.

- Les Reed ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient disparu ?

- Le frère possède la vertvue, ses rêves l'avaient amenés au château. Le petit seigneur Bran avait des rêves verts, aussi. Il est parti vers le Nord avec Hodor et le frère et la sœur, et son loup, pour trouver un corbeau à trois yeux qui parle et vit au delà du mur.

Arya fronça les sourcils.

- Bran était encore en vie quand vous avez quitté Winterfell ? demanda t-elle. Je vois… S'il est allé vers le Nord peut être a t-il trouvé refuge quelque part, ou peut être est-il mort… Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Le petit seigneur Bran avait dit de venir à White Harbor, mais les soldats de l'homme dépecé étaient partout vers le sud, et ils auraient reconnu le loup. Osha a amené le petit Seigneur vers l'Est, puis on a prit un bateau et on est allés sur l'île de l'Est.

- L'île de… Skagos ? Vous étiez à Skagos ?

- Oui. Osha et le petit Seigneur ont vécu deux ans sans personne, mais après des hommes ont trouvé le loup, et il a fallu dire le nom du petit seigneur. Après on est resté dans un château mais le petit seigneur était toujours avec Osha. Et après un homme est venu et a emporté le loup Osha et le petit Seigneur ici.

- Un homme ?

- Je me souviens de ça, dit Rickon. Il lui manquait des doigts mais ils étaient à son cou. Il a dit qu'il combattait aux ordres du Roi et c'était lui qui lui avait coupé ses doigts et l'avait fait chevalier.

Arya n'avait jamais porté trop d'attention à la Cour à Kings Landing mais même elle n'avait pu ignorer les contes du Chevalier Oignon et les railleries et les piques qu'on lui lançait derrière son dos les rares fois où il accompagnait son Seigneur dans la capitale. Il était un fervent défenseur de Stannis Barathéon, et ce devait donc être ce dernier qui avait fait amener Rickon à White Harbor. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était réellement important, maintenant que Stannis était mort ? Probablement pas.

- Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ?

Rickon ne semblait pas savoir et ce fut Osha qui répondit.

- Un an bientôt.

- Stannis est mort il y a deux ans, dit Arya, pensant à haute voix. Pourquoi l'un de ses hommes vous a t-il amenés ici après cela ?

- Le chevalier contrebandier avait reçu ses ordres avant la mort de son Roi, dit Osha, et il a cherché le petit Seigneur sur l'île longtemps avant de le trouver, puis on a mit longtemps à voyager jusqu'ici.

- Je vois. Rickon, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour rentrer avec moi à Winterfell dès demain ?

- Avec Osha et Broussailles ? demanda l'enfant, excité.

- Et sans Ser Ryder, répondit sa sœur en lui souriant d'un air complice. Le sourire que lui rendit l'enfant allait d'une oreille à l'autre et montrait une rangée de dents parmi lesquelles certaines manquaient.

- On ne peut pas partir ce soir ? demanda Rickon.

- Non, il faut d'abord assister au banquet que donne Lord Manderly en mon honneur, et en l'honneur de ton départ, aussi. Et il faut que je décide de comment nous allons rentrer. Rickon, est-ce que tu peux parler à Broussailles, dans ta tête ?

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à Osha.

- Vous pouvez dire la vérité à votre sœur, petit seigneur, dit gentiment la sauvageonne. Arya décida qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait probablement sauvé la vie de son petit frère des dizaines de fois.

- Des fois je parle à Broussailles, répondit finalement le petit garçon, les yeux baissés, et des fois je suis Broussailles.

- Est-ce que tu peux lui demander s'il peut te porter, et Osha aussi en même temps ?

Rickon regarda son loup et il y eut un long silence pendant qu'Arya attendait sa réponse.

- Il dit que les deux pattes ne sont pas très lourds et que si c'est juste Osha et moi alors ça va.

- Parfait. Je suis venue sur le dos de Nymeria, tu sais. Nous pourrions rentrer comme ça, si tu veux.

L'enfant s'apprêtait à répondre par un oui joyeux quand il fut interrompu par Osha.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Pas de monter le loup, mais de voyager seuls.

- Je suis venue accompagnée, répondit simplement Arya. Rickon et sa protectrice n'avaient pas vu ses loups, et elle garderait la surprise.

Arya se changea pour le banquet mais n'enfila pas de robe, car premièrement elle n'en avait pas, deuxièmement elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ces… choses. Elles vous empêchaient de combattre et vous faisaient trébucher. Inutiles.

Le banquet sembla s'éterniser, chaque petit seigneur des environs étant venu pour présenter ses respects à la Dame Arya aux Loups et à son frère. Jusque là la présence de Rickon Stark à White Harbor avait dû être gardée secrète contre la menace des Bolton.

Quand elle annonça qu'elle partirait le lendemain le Lord Manderly n'eut pas l'air trop étonné, simplement un peu déçu. Arya s'en contenterait.

Arya se rendit aux cuisines à l'aube après avoir demandé à une servante d'aller réveiller son frère et de l'apprêter au départ.

Les cuisines étaient bondées, chacun préparant des mets à emporter aux divers seigneurs venus à White Harbor pour le banquet de la veille. Arya s'approcha d'un homme qui lui tournait le dos et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il sans se retourner.

- Je suis venue chercher des provisions pour le voyage de mon frère et moi, répondit Arya simplement sans faire attention au tutoiement.

- Et tu crois que nos cuisines fournissent de la nourriture à tous les…

L'homme s'était finalement retourné et la regardait avec un regard horrifié. Visiblement il l'avait reconnue.

- au Lord de Winterfell et à sa sœur qui s'en retournent vers leur ville ? oui, je le crois. Arya sourit paisiblement.

- Ma Dame, répondit le cuisinier en s'inclinant, je n'avais pas réalisé, toutes mes excuses, mes paroles sont impardonnables.

- Vous ne saviez pas et vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup retardée, cuisinier. Maintenant, ces provisions…

- Oui, bien sûr. De quoi Ma Dame aura t-elle besoin ?

- Je voyage léger, répondit-elle. Quatre gourdes remplies d'eau et une d'Or de Dorne. Trois gros pains et des fruits secs feront l'affaire.

Le cuisinier la regarda étrangement un instant mais ne dit pas ce qu'il pensait visiblement, se contentant de réunir les provisions qu'elle avait demandées.

- Connaissez-vous le gâteau préféré de Lord Stark ? demanda t-elle.

- Sa Seigneurie apprécie particulièrement les biscuits au citron, Ma Dame.

Arya sourit, repensant à sa grande sœur Sansa qui avait elle aussi adoré ces friandises.

- Mettez-en quelques uns, dans ce cas.

Une heure s'était passée quand enfin Arya put franchir les portes de la cité de White Harbor. Le Lord Manderly avait voulu lui faire ses salutations et la foule en ville les avait acclamés tout du long de la rue principale menant du château aux portes Nord.

Quand Arya sortit elle n'eut à attendre qu'une minute ou deux pour que les cinquante loups qui l'avaient accompagnée se mettent à approcher. Rickon les adopta immédiatement, demandant le nom de chacun et fournissant des noms à ceux qu'elle n'avait pas nommés. Osha avait l'air plus dubitative mais elle était aussi pragmatique et quand les loups ne montrèrent aucune intention de les attaquer elle se détendit quelque peu. Arya monta sur Nymeria pendant que Rickon et Osha montaient sur Broussailles, qui avait dû se coucher au sol pour que son petit maître parvienne à lui grimer sur le dos.

Les habitants de la ville continuèrent de crier leurs noms longtemps après que les loups aient prit le pas de course vers la forêt.

« Dame aux Loups » applaudissaient certains. « Seigneur de Winterfell » disaient d'autres. « Stark » criait chacun.

Les Stark régnaient sur le Nord depuis huit mille ans, après tout. Il devait toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell.

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours super plaisir même si tout ce que vous avez a dire est "hey, j'aime bien" ^^**

**Ferz**


	11. 10 Le Dreadfort

**Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai totalement zappé jeudi dernier de poster le chapitre TT. C'est promis, j'ai mis une alerte sur mon téléphone pour me le rappeler, donc maintenant si je ne poste pas le bon jour c'est parce que je suis en retard, pas parce que je suis tête en l'air ^^**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, enjoy !**

**Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

_Précédemment_

_Arya monta sur Nymeria pendant que Rickon et Osha montaient sur Broussailles, qui avait dû se coucher au sol pour que son petit maître parvienne à lui grimer sur le dos._ _Les habitants de la ville continuèrent de crier leurs noms longtemps après que les loups aient prit le pas de course vers la forêt._

_« Dame aux Loups » applaudissaient certains. « Seigneur de Winterfell » disaient d'autres. « Stark » criait chacun._

_Les Stark régnaient sur le Nord depuis huit mille ans, après tout. Il devait toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell._

**_Chapitre 10. Le Dreadfort_**

Sur leur passage les paysans s'écriaient « la Dame des Loups ! » et « Lady Arya ! ». Son frère, plutôt que d'avoir l'air jaloux que ce soit son nom à elle qu'on criait le plus, devait se retenir de pointer les gens du doigt et chuchotait constamment à sa sœur.

- Tu vois, il nous aiment ! Ils sont contents que tu les aies libéré des Bolton ! Regarde, regarde !

Et peut être que son frère avait raison, qu'Arya avait besoin de voir, car elle commençait à se rendre compte que sa vengeance ne serait jamais qu'une simple vengeance, car elle était Arya de Winterfell et qu'elle avait reprit les terres de sa Maison.

Un hall d'honneur avait été fait pour les accueillir. Les loups pénétrèrent aisément dans le château et Arya les envoya dans le Bois des Dieux, où ils pourraient chasser, la terre étant plus chaude et les animaux encore nombreux à cause des sources chaudes. Seuls Nymeria et Broussailles restèrent.

Puis elle se tourna vers les Lords qu'elle avait laissés en charge de Winterfell. Ils s'inclinèrent bassement. Arya aida Rickon à descendre de son loup garou et lui prit la main. Elle eut l'impression que certains n'avaient pas encore vraiment remarqué la présence du garçon.

- Mes Seigneurs, je vous présente mon frère, Lord Rickon Stark de Winterfell, tant que notre frère Bran n'a pas été retrouvé.

Il fallut plusieurs jours de plus pour que les choses reviennent à la « normale » à Winterfell.

Trois jour après son arrivée elle était dans l'ancien bureau de son père, Nymeria couchée à ses côtés. La jeune fille essayait de décider de ce qu'elle allait faire de la centaine d'hommes purement loyaux à Bolton et qu'elle n'avait pas tués au cours de l'attaque. D'autres avaient survécu et accepté de servir Rickon, mais ces cent là non, et elle devait décider d'une sentence à leur égard, mais rien ne lui venait.

Une étrange mélancolie la saisit tout à coup. Dans la court dont elle apercevait l'un des coins par sa fenêtre elle pouvait entendre Rickon s'entrainer à l'art de la guerre avec le fils d'un garde, surveillé par le nouveau Maître d'Armes de Winterfell, Ser Aaron Tallhart, un cousin éloigné du Lord de Torrhen's Square. Elle se souvenait de son père, assit sur le siège sur lequel elle s'asseyait aujourd'hui, travaillant à la gestion du Nord avec Mestre Luwyn à ses côtés. Ils étaient morts tous les deux, à présent, le premier descendu au Sud pour y être exécuté, le second assassiné par l'un des garçons qu'il avait élevé, celui-là lui même tué de sa main à elle à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Elle se souvenait, dans son enfance, d'avoir été convoquée mille fois par son père dans ce bureau pour y être longuement réprimandée pour telle ou telle bêtise sans importance à présent. Elle se souvenait aussi des fois où elle revenait de ses escapades dans le Bois des Dieux, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main et les genoux égratignés, ses vêtements de garçon boueux, et où le garde devant la porte lui ouvrait avec un air indulgent. Alors son père se levait de son siège, la regardait avec son sourire amusé et acceptait son bouquet désorganisé avec grâce. Parfois il l'envoyait se laver ou prendre le repas qu'elle avait manqué aux cuisines mais d'autres fois il la laissait rester avec lui et le regarder travailler un moment. C'étaient ces fois là qu'Arya préférait, le bruit de la plume sur le parchemin et le visage terne de son père quand il travaillait la berçant doucement, lui donnant un sentiment de paix et de sécurité.

Elle n'avait plus jamais été en sécurité depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Winterfell, tant d'années plus tôt. Son père, les gardes et les serviteurs dont elle connaissait tous les visages… Ses pensées s'interrompirent. Les gardes et les serviteurs. Certains avaient étés tués par Theon et ses hommes, mais d'autres avaient survécu à l'attaque, elle le savait, elle l'avait apprit alors qu'elle était encore à Braavos à rapporter des informations chaque jours pour ses Maîtres. Elle ne se souvenait plus de comment elle avait obtenu cette information précise, au détour d'un bordel sans doute, mais elle savait qu'il y avait eu des survivants. Elle se leva et ouvrit sa porte, plantant son regard sur le garde posté là. Lord Cerwyn avait insisté pour qu'elle soit gardée. Il lui avait dit que cela la rapprocherait de ses hommes, elle s'était souvenue d'avoir entendu son père dire la même chose à Robb quand elle était enfant et avait accepté.

- Ma Dame ? demanda l'homme nerveusement. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était l'un des anciens hommes de son père, Terner, de dix ans son aîné à peu près et assez vif. Au moment du sac de Winterfell il se trouvait avec Robb. Après la mort de son frère il avait servi Lord Cerwyn, mais était rentré à Winterfell après avoir entendu qu'elle avait reprit sa demeure. Arya se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait depuis un moment déjà.

- Terner, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé aux survivants de Winterfell après le sac des Fernés ? demanda t-elle.

- Beaucoup sont morts à l'époque, Ma Dame, mais j'ai entendu dire que Lord Bolton gardait des survivants au château du Dreadfort.

C'était logique, Bolton n'aurait pas fait confiance à un autre seigneur pour cette tâche.

Arya avait su qu'elle devrait reprendre le Dreadfort un jour ou l'autre, mais avec son seigneur mort et le Nord rassemblé autour d'un Stark à nouveau, la forteresse n'était pas un grand danger. Elle avait pensé repartir vers le Sud puis s'occuper de ce problème à son retour, ou laisser d'autres qu'elle le faire à sa place. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa vengeance. Il y avait peut être là bas des hommes qui avaient participé au meurtre de Robb, mais ils avaient suivi les ordres de leur seigneur et elle désirait bien moins leur tête qu'elle ne désirait celle de Cersei Lannister. Ces hommes étaient du Nord, et l'Hiver approchait à grands pas. Il n'y avait pas de nécessité de faire couler leur sang.

Et cette nouvelle information, la présence de prisonniers, d'anciens de Winterfell, n'aurait pas dû changer quoi que ce soit à ses plans. Cela ne modifiait en rien sa vengeance, que ces prisonniers soient libérés aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans. Rien du tout. Cela n'avait rien à voir non plus avec le Dieu Multiface. Alors, pourquoi sentait-elle qu'elle ne pourrait se le pardonner si elle partait dans le Sud avant d'avoir libéré le Dreadfort ? Elle n'avait pas interrogé ses sentiments à l'égard de Rickon. D'une étrange façon ils allaient de pair avec sa vengeance. Elle se vengeait parce qu'elle avait aimé sa famille, et elle aimait et protégeait la famille qui lui restait parce que c'était une seconde vengeance sur ses ennemis que de pouvoir le faire et de voir sa famille prospérer.

Mais cette idée soudaine qu'elle devait sauver ces gens, ces anciennes connaissances, ces visages dont elle avait connu les moindres détails, était nouvelle pour elle. Elle se souvenait d'une époque où ces idées lui auraient paru aussi naturelles que le soleil dans le ciel et la neige sous ses pas. Mais cette époque était depuis longtemps révolue, elle n'était plus une enfant, et elle avait cru que ses émotions s'étaient étiolées en même temps que son innocence, exception faîte de sa colère. Elle découvrait à présent qu'elles pouvaient renaître de leurs cendres telles les phénix des légendes que contait la Vielle Nan autrefois. C'était un sentiment étrange et inattendu.

Elle allait retarder sa vengeance pour sauver des gens, pour les libérer, alors que le danger qui pesait sur eux n'était même particulièrement pressant. S'ils avaient survécu à quatre années de captivité, certainement ils pourraient survivre à quelques mois de plus. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de les laisser à leur sort une seconde encore. Deux mois plus tôt seulement, dans la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir de telles idées à nouveau. Et cependant, elle en était là.

Et elle ne passa même pas plus d'une minute à faire son choix. Elle partirait pour le Dreadfort le lendemain à l'aube.

Elle arriva au Dreadfort au crépuscule du cinquième jour après son départ de Winterfell, accompagnée de cent cinquante de ses loups. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de laisser Rickon seul sans protection au milieu d'hommes. Elle ne soupçonnait personne en particulier, elle avait simplement apprit depuis longtemps à ne faire confiance à personne, jamais. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en ses loups, eux ne la trahiraient pas, mais ils étaient les seuls pour qui elle avait cet égard. Elle avait donc laissé cinquante loups avec son frère, avec pour instruction que deux d'entre eux restent jour et nuit avec l'enfant, quoi qu'il arrive. Les gardes avaient grommelé un peu, les serviteurs poussaient régulièrement des cris de frayeur, mais cela importait bien moins que la sécurité de son frère.

Au lieu de cacher sa meute elle la fit avancer sur la route autour d'elle, bien visible pour tous les yeux de la forteresse qui leur faisait face. C'était peut être une erreur, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de massacrer plus d'hommes qu'il ne le fallait, surtout des Hommes du Nord, ses hommes, quand leur seule faute avait été de suivre un homme vil et cruel par loyauté.

Malgré son nom le Dreadfort était une construction superbe, dans le même style que Winterfell quoi que plus petit, avec de hautes tours élancées et des murs immenses. Il avait été construit par les premiers hommes quelques siècles seulement après Winterfell, au Sud des montagnes de Shepsheads Hills. Weeping Town se trouvait à l'Est du château, de sorte qu'Arya n'aurait pas à y entrer pour pénétrer dans le château lui même. Elle espérait que les hommes se rendent sans résistance. La veille, lorsqu'elle avait traversé l'une des branches de la rivière de Weeping Water sur le Pont des Soupirs, les soldats s'étaient rendus et avaient déclaré leur loyauté aux Stark.

Quand elle fut à distance suffisante pour que sa voix porte, elle prononça vers les portes closes.

- Qui parle pour ce château ?

Elle savait, bien sûr, qui était censé parler, le Castellan aux ordres de Feu Lord Bolton, un certain Sedor Bridge, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. D'après Cerwyn c'était un vieil homme, ancien soldat, et à l'honneur irréprochable. Il avait servi son seigneur comme il le devait mais Cerwyn pensait qu'il se rendrait maintenant que Bolton était mort, même si ce n'était que pour épargner à ses gens une mort inutile au nom d'un seigneur tombé. Cette opinion avait été celle de tous à Winterfell ceux qui connaissaient le Castellan. Cependant la nouvelle de la mort du Lord Bolton et de son bâtard devait être arrivée depuis au moins une semaine, par bouche à oreille sinon par corbeau. Dans ces circonstances troublées les hommes les plus fervents avaient pu se rebeller contre le Castellan, le déposer, l'enfermer ou l'assassiner, auquel cas elle parlerait à des hommes ayant juré de se venger contre elle et n'aurait pas d'autre alternative que d'attaquer.

Il y eut un silence, puis un homme apparut sur les remparts. Il avait une barbe grise et le dos courbé.

- Je suis Sedor Bridge, Castellan de Lord Bolton, Ma Dame.

Arya n'était pas vêtue comme une dame, mais plutôt comme un étrange mélange entre un guerrier et un jeune noble, mais elle supposait que son identité était probablement trahie par la présence de ses loups. Elle se retint de soupirer de soulagement en entendant le nom et en reconnaissant l'homme dont Cerwyn lui avait fait la description. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait la surveiller.

- Sedor, Lord Bolton et son fils bâtard sont morts tous deux. Je suis Arya Stark de Winterfell et je suis venu libérer le Dreadfort. Le nom des Bolton ne résonnera plus jamais ici.

- Ma Dame, avec la mort de Lord Bolton et sans héritier pour son nom, fit le Castellan après un long moment de silence, ce château est vôtre.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

C'était la loi vassalique coutumière dans le Nord. Si un Seigneur mourait sans héritiers le château et le domaine revenaient à son seigneur lige. Arya était consciente que le Castellan ne la récitait pas pour elle mais pour toutes les autres paires d'oreilles qui écoutaient en même temps que les siennes. Le Castellan pointait du doigt qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre héritier pour qui se battre et qu'Arya elle même suivait la coutume du Nord. C'était bien joué.

Arya pénétra dans la Grande Cour protectrice et vit les chevaliers, les gardes et les soldats des Bolton s'agenouiller, leurs épées à terre. Arya supposa qu'ils avaient entendu parler d'elle.

- Hommes des Bolton, dit Arya d'une voix haute et autoritaire. Votre Maison est tombée en ruine, vos maîtres sont morts. Les lois de la chevalerie m'autorisent à vous massacrer jusqu'au dernier pour la traitrise de votre Seigneur envers ma famille.

Les hommes se tendirent mais Arya continua.

- Et cependant, il y a déjà eu assez de mort, et il y en aura d'autres, mais peut être pas aujourd'hui. Trop de fois ces dernières années le sang de braves hommes du Nord a été versé. Je veux mettre fin à cette barbarie, à cette guerre de frère contre frère.

Le Castellan s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina.

- Ma Dame, dit-il.

- Castellan Bridge, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à verser de sang aujourd'hui, dit Arya tandis que ses loups continuaient de pénétrer à travers les portes ouvertes pour elle.

- Pas autant que moi, j'en suis sûr.

Arya hocha la tête, quoi qu'elle garda un visage de pierre. Elle était consciente d'être encore en territoire ennemi.

- J'ai eu un long voyage, dit-elle, et je suis fatiguée. Mes loups resteront dans le château pour veiller au bon déroulement des taches quotidiennes. Vous laisserez les portes principales ouvertes pour qu'ils puissent aller et venir. Ils ne toucheront personne qui ne les aura pas attaqué, vous pouvez prévenir vos gens.

- Désirez-vous prendre les appartements de Feu Lord Bolton ou préférez-vous ceux d'un invité.

Elle pouvait, théoriquement, prendre les appartements du Lord, puisqu'elle possédait ce château, à présent. Et cependant elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans le lit où l'homme qui avait tué son frère avait dormi.

- Les appartements des invités feront l'affaire, répondit-elle. Je veux aussi que tous les prisonniers enfermés par Lord Bolton pour leur loyauté envers ma famille soient libérés sur le champ, qu'on leur offre à boire et à manger, des vêtements propres, qu'on les soigne si besoin est et qu'ils se reposent. Je leur parlerais quand je me serais reposée moi même, demain matin. Castellan, vous déjeunerez avec moi avant cela.

Le Castellan s'inclina puis fit signe à une jeune domestique qui s'approcha en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés tantôt vers Nymeria et tantôt vers Arya.

- Conduis Dame Arya à ses appartements, ordonna le Castellan sans brusquerie. La jeune fille s'inclina vers lui puis vers Arya.

- Si M'Dame veut m'suivre, dit-elle.

Arya hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, Nymeria et trois autres loups sur ses talons. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se retrouver seule en cet endroit sans protection, quoi qu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir échapper à la plupart des attaques de quelque soldat en colère.

Les appartements auxquels la servante la mena étaient richement décorés, très probablement les meilleurs appartements du château en dehors de ceux du Seigneur lui même. Arya ordonna qu'on lui fasse apporter de l'eau chaude pour un bain et de quoi se restaurer ensuite. Elle se déshabilla en frissonnant un peu. A Winterfell les murs étaient toujours chauffés de l'intérieur et les pièces rarement assez froides pour que l'eau y gèle, même sans feu de cheminée. Ici rien de la sorte et, même avec le foyer brulant à plein feu, il faudrait du temps pour que la pièce se réchauffe. Arya ne s'était pas lavé depuis la veille de son départ de Winterfell, six jours auparavant. Pressée de repartir vers le Sud aussi vite que possible elle avait voyagé à toute allure. Les loups couraient vite et avaient une meilleure endurance que les chevaux. La taille immense de la meute permettait à certains de voyager de nuit et chasser tandis que d'autres voyageaient de jour avec Arya. Sur un bon cheval un homme pouvait parcourir 50 kilomètres par jour maximum avant d'avoir besoin de se reposer. Perchée sur Nymeria Arya était capable de parcourir presque deux fois cette distance. Entre Winterfell et le Dreadfort il y avait un peu plus de 400 kilomètres, et Arya avait donc voyagé à une vitesse d'environ 80 kilomètres par jour, sur des routes traitres et à travers des forêts enneigées. Elle était fière de son exploit et fière de ses loups.

Dans le Sud elle aurait rencontré au moins dix villes et autant de domaines, de Lords et de forteresses sur son passage, mais le Nord était beaucoup moins peuplé, beaucoup plus sauvage, et la route qu'elle avait emprunté était maigre et peu usitée, les villages petits et rares.

Arya sortit de ses pensées quand la servante revint avec son repas et des serviettes pour la sécher.

Arya la renvoya presque aussitôt, dîna et se coucha. Petit Noir monterait la garde le premier, puis Fier, puis Tyrion. Nymeria et Arya dormirent d'une seule traite, rien ne les dérangeant pendant la nuit, rêvant les mêmes rêves.

Au matin Arya se vêtit des vêtements qu'elle avait emportés dans un sac de toile qu'elle avait porté sur son dos pendant le voyage. C'étaient des vêtements d'homme, pantalons et tunique, mais elle les avait fait faire aux couleurs de Winterfell. Il y avait une cape portant le blason de sa maison, le Loup Garou gris sur le blanc enneigé, des bottes en cuir laqué, des pantalons gris et une tunique blanche ornée de fourrure grise. Ainsi vêtue elle dit à sa servante de faire prévenir le Castellan qu'elle désirait déjeuner avec lui et qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard seulement, accompagné d'un somptueux petit déjeuner.

- Ma Dame, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Castellan Bridge, bon jour à vous.

- Et à vous, Ma Dame.

Arya lui fit signe de s'asseoir et ils prirent place autour d'une petite table sur laquelle leur petit déjeuner avait été déposé.

- Comment vont les prisonnier ? demanda Arya.

- Ils ont étés libérés, soignés, nourris et se sont reposés, répondit l'homme. Certains sont sous le choc, ils ne savaient rien de votre survie, encore moins de… des récents évènements. Ils ont étés prévenus que vous désiriez les voir aujourd'hui et sont impatients de vous parler, je crois.

- Très bien. Quand nous aurons fini de déjeuner je désire les voir dans le Grand Hall. Si certains sont trop mal en point pour se déplacer qu'ils gardent le lit, je leur rendrais visite dans l'après midi.

- Ce sera fait, Ma Dame.

- Parfait. Maintenant, Castellan, je crois qu'il est temps de parler franchement. Mon frère Rickon règne à Winterfell et le Nord tout entier va se rallier sous son commandement, et sous le mien tant qu'il est trop jeune pour régner seul. Vos actions d'hier soir ont montré que vous êtes un homme sensé, un homme qui considère la valeur des vies de ses hommes. Je ne sais pas qui ou quand mais un nouveau Lord deviendra Seigneur du Dreadfort. En attendant j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir ce château. J'ai besoin d'un castellan.

Sedor Bridge la regarda avec étonnement. Leur situation était pour le moins inaccoutumée, mais il lui avait semblé évident que cette jeune Dame allait au moins le démettre de ses fonctions. Il était un vieil homme et avait observé maintes fois l'impétuosité de la jeunesse. Il avait servi avec loyauté un homme qui ne la méritait pas, un homme vil, cruel, un traitre. Pour lui il était clair qu'il ne vivrait plus longtemps, maintenant que son Seigneur était mort. Il avait été persuadé, la veille, alors même qu'il donnait l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes, qu'Arya Stark allait dévaster le château une fois posé un pied à l'intérieur. A la place la jeune fille avait demandé un repas, un bain chaud et la libération des prisonniers. Et maintenant elle disait…

- Tous les hommes à qui j'ai parlé m'ont confirmé que vous êtes un homme loyal et honorable, et qu'une fois que vous donnez votre serment vous le tenez. Ma question est celle-ci. Après que j'ai tué votre Seigneur et son bâtard, alors que vous savez que je les considère comme deux des plus vils hommes ayant jamais mis un pied dans le Nord, pouvez vous me prêter serment ? Si vous décidez que cela vous est impossible vous prendrez le noir et partirez pour le Mur.

Avant même qu'il ne la voit, Sedor avait su qu'Arya Stark était qui elle disait être. Lord Cerwyn et les autres hommes à Winterfell ne seraient pas tombés dans le panneau si cela avait été un mensonge. Et puis qui d'autre qu'un des enfants Stark pourrait être accompagné d'un Loup Garou ? Chevaucher un loup garou ?

Quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle tout semblant de doute qu'il avait pu maintenir avait disparu. A dix et quatre ans la jeune fille ressemblait à sa tante Lyanna presque trait pour trait, excepté peut être la forme de ses yeux, qu'elle tirait de sa mère. Comme tous les hommes du Nord Sedor Bridge avait été amoureux de la Dame Lyanna, la voyant passer galopant à vive allure dans les forêts entourant Winterfell et semant ses gardes un à un.

Mais jusqu'à cet instant il s'était demandé inconsciemment si la jeune fille avait vraiment la force de caractère des Stark, leur justesse et leur honneur. Elle avait perdu son père quand elle avait 9 ans, qui savait les leçons qu'elle avait retenues ?

Maintenant, il savait. Oui, Arya était une Stark, et il était soudainement certain qu'un jour les enfants de tout Westeros prononceraient son nom avec le même respect que ceux de Brandon le Bâtisseur et Aegon le Conquérant.

- Ma Dame, je vous jure allégeance, et je jure que jamais je n'ai servi de Lord ou de Lady aussi noble que vous.

Arya le regarda longuement puis hocha la tête.

- Je vous remercie, Castellan Sedor. Je ne compte pas exécuter qui que ce soit dans ce château si je peux l'éviter, mais je le ferais s'il le faut, dit Arya. Des hommes de feu Lord Bolton, certains le servaient par loyauté, par devoir, par honneur, pour le profit, ou pour toutes les autres raisons pour lesquelles les hommes servent leur Seigneur. Mais pendant les quelques jours que j'ai passé à Winterfell depuis sa libération j'en ai apprit plus sur les hobby de Bolton que je n'ai jamais voulu en savoir… et sur son bâtard, aussi. Et je sais que parmi ses hommes, ici comme à Winterfell, il y en a qui l'ont rejoint purement par malice, pour pouvoir poursuivre d'innocentes jeunes femmes à travers la nuit et les chasser comme si elles étaient des porcs, pour assister à l'humiliation totale d'hommes et de femmes, à leur torture, ou même y participer. Ces hommes là vénéraient presque Bolton comme un Septon est vénéré par ses fidèles, tout du moins à Winterfell, et je peux supposer qu'il y en a du même genre ici. Ceux-là seront envoyés au Mur.

- Je crois être capable de faire une liste des hommes que vous décrivez. Il doit y en avoir à peu près une cinquantaine entre ces murs. Vos ordres seront obéis.

- Très bien. Y a t-il quelque chose d'autre que vous vouliez aborder avec moi ? Parlez sans retenue, je vous en prie, je souhaite toujours entendre l'opinion sincère de mes hommes, et entendre leurs questions, quoi que je me réserve le droit d'y répondre.

- Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous une idée de la personne que vous voulez désigner comme seigneur du Dreadfort ?

Arya se mordit la lèvre, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans, et que pour toute sa bravoure et sa noblesse, elle avait encore un peu de l'enfant en elle.

- Je dois vous demander de ne pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire, Lord Castellan, dit-elle formellement.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Je le jure.

- Mon frère Bran a disparu depuis cinq ans, et aux yeux du Nord tout entier il est considéré mort, et je comprends cela. Mais je le crois en vie, et si c'est le cas il est le légitime Lord de Winterfell. Si c'est le cas, si Bran est en vie, Rickon aura besoin d'un domaine sur lequel gouverner quand le temps viendra. C'est peut-être un espoir de fou, continua Arya, mais c'est mon espoir. J'ai comprit que je l'avais alors même que je cheminais vers cet endroit et pensais à Rickon régnant sur cette forteresse. Je sais que cela semble lointain et improbable. Par conséquent si lorsque Rickon atteint sa majorité, dans cinq ans, Bran n'a pas été retrouvé ou n'est pas rentré, j'offrirais le Dreadfort à un autre. Si Bran est retrouvé le Dreadfort ira à mon frère Rickon.

- Je crois, ma Dame, que vous faîtes preuve d'un discernement rare pour quiconque, sans parler d'une personne de votre âge. Je ne sais pas si l'espoir que vous avez est fou ou non, mais je le comprends et le respecte. Le Dreadfort peut attendre quelques années son nouveau Seigneur. Cela permettra d'habituer les hommes à l'idée, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Arya offrit un sourire au vieil homme en remerciement de ses paroles.

A présent il était temps de parler aux anciens hommes de Winterfell, enfermés pendant elle ne savait combien de temps au nom de leur loyauté envers les Stark… envers sa famille, et envers elle. Le Castellan et elle se rendirent ensemble au Grand Hall.

Arya les reconnut immédiatement, malgré les années qui avaient passé. Il y avait Jeyne Poole, l'amie d'enfance de Sansa, et aussi Bandy et Shira, les filles de l'ancien maître des Chevaux de Winterfell. Et puis elle reconnut Quent, Jacks et Shadd, les gardes de son père qui avaient ramené ses ossements à Winterfell, et encore Calon et Tomtoo, qui n'étaient plus des enfants à présent mais des hommes faits. Et puis il y en avait d'autres, qu'elle avait moins connus, mais dont les visages semblaient comme apparus d'un passé lointain.

Elle les acceuillit debout dans le Grand Hall, pas assise comme un seigneur, mais comme une jeune fille retrouvant ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de Jeyne Poole, quoi qu'elle ait été un grande amie de Turnip, le fils du cuisinier en chef, qui avait grandit en hauteur et rétréci en largeur depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais proches ou non à l'époque elle partageait avec ces gens un passé commun, des souvenirs identiques que rien ne pourrait effacer.

- Mes amis, dit-elle, Jeyne, Tomtoo, Turnip, Jacks, Calon, Shira, vous tous, dit-elle, énumérant les premiers noms, regardant chacun dans les yeux. Winterfell est à nouveau habité par un Stark, et à nouveau le Loup Garou gouverne le Nord. Lord Rickon Stark, protecteur du Nord, aura besoin d'hommes et de femmes loyaux à son service, et aucun ne pourra jamais être dit plus loyal que les hommes et les femmes qui se tiennent devant moi aujourd'hui.

Shadd s'avança.

- Ma Dame, mon épée a toujours servi les Stark, et mon plus cher désir est qu'elle les serve à nouveau.

- Merci, Shadd, dit-elle. Vous tous, emprisonnés par un traitre pour votre loyauté, vous aurez toujours une place au service des Stark de Winterfell. Si l'un d'entre vous ne désire pas reprendre son service, cette décision est sienne et Winterfell ne le traitera pas moins en ami. Je dois repartir à Winterfell dès demain, et ne peux prendre aucun d'entre vous avec moi car je dois effectuer un voyage rapide. Cependant le Castellan du Dreadfort vous fournira tout ce dont vous pourrez avoir besoin tant que vous resterez ici ainsi qu'une escorte jusqu'à Winterfell. Si vous êtes blessé ou affaibli par l'emprisonnement, je vous en prie, reposez vous sans ressentir de honte, comme vous vous reposeriez après avoir reçu des blessures lors d'un combat au nom de ma famille. A présent, si l'un de vous désire me parler de quoi que ce soit, faîtes le librement maintenant devant tout le monde où trouvez moi plus tard pour parler en privé.

Jeyne s'avança. Elle avait souffert de son emprisonnement, la peau pâle à l'extrême et les traits tirés et vides de chair.

- Ar… Dame Arya, qu'en est-il de Dame Sansa ?

Jeyne avait toujours été très amie avec Sansa, les deux jeunes filles constamment ensembles quasiment depuis leur naissance.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arya franchement, tristement. Il est possible qu'elle ait survécu et soit cachée quelque part, ou prisonnière quelque part, mais je n'en sais rien. Cela fait un mois que j'ai conquis les jumeaux, il est possible qu'un corbeau m'attende à Winterfell avec son nom pour signature, mais il est aussi possible qu'elle doute des informations qui lui sont parvenues et attende avant de me contacter. Je ne sais pas, et ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle vive. J'ai retrouvé Rickon, et cela semblait bien plus improbable.

Jeyne hocha la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide.

- Dame Arya, se présenta Tomtoo, certains d'entre nous sommes capables de chevaucher à vive allure et pendant une longue durée, nous ne sommes pas si affaiblis. Etes-vous certaine de ne pas avoir besoin de gardes en plus ?

Arya sourit.

- Si je chevauchais un cheval, vous seriez les bienvenus pour m'accompagner. Mais je voyage sur le dos de Nymeria, à présent, entourée par mes loups, et nous allons beaucoup plus vite que des chevaux, et nous ne passons généralement pas par les routes. Non, mais je te remercie infiniment de ta proposition, et ne l'oublierai pas.

Nymeria avait relevé la tête en entendant son nom, mais tous ici savaient de toute façon de qui Arya parlait, et ils acceptèrent ses paroles avec grâce. Elle pouvait lire leurs visages, mêmes les plus fermés, grâce à l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu, et elle ne savait pas que faire de ce qu'elle voyait. Comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés ils se montraient distants envers les loups, inquiets, tendus et même un peu suspicieux. Elle le comprenait, et était franchement surprise qu'il y ait si peu de commérages à propos de magie noire parmi le peuple. Pour une raison qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre les petites gens la considéraient avec respect et même amour. Elle s'était attendu à de la peur, du rejet, de la haine, même. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'aux Jumeaux tous les hommes de Lord Frey étaient morts sans qu'elle ou ses loups ne les attaque, et une seule cause pouvait expliquer cela : le poison. Or, pour des hommes d'honneur, le poison était une arme vile et haie, une arme brandie par les couards et les faibles. Son père lui même avait haï l'usage du poison. Et puis il y avait ses loups, et elle savait ce que le peuple pensait des warg, des changepeaux. Alors, pourquoi ne la rejetaient ils pas ?

Elle ne pouvait le comprendre, mais elle pouvait l'accepter, comme elle acceptait tous les faits qu'elle vérifiait elle même. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas comme si elle désirait qu'on la haïsse, elle était appréciative des bénéfices apportés par le fait de ne pas être haïe par la majorité de la population.

Elle discuta avec chacun, ce matin là, joignant des groupes de discussion ou s'exilant un moment avec un ancien ami pour se rappeler d'une époque plus paisible. Elle déjeuna avec eux, sans le Castellan cette fois car elle pensait à juste titre qu'il était improbable que les hommes libérés soient très heureux de partager le repas de leur ancien geôlier.

Elle rejoignit ensuite les appartements des invités où se reposaient ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la force de se joindre à elle ce matin là. Il y avait trois gardes qui avaient étés punis récemment pour une tentative d'évasion manquée et étaient soignés. Elle leur dit quelques mots, leur promit les meilleurs soins possibles et leur ancien poste à Winterfell s'ils le désiraient, et leur ordonna de prendre le temps de guérir avant de rentrer après qu'ils aient tous trois accepté. Et puis elle se rendit dans la chambre où se reposait la dernière des prisonnières.

Elle frappa à la porte et une voix comme sortie de son enfance lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la vieille femme.

- C'est moi, répondit Arya en entrant.

- Lyanna ? Ma petite, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es rentrée pour voir ton frère ?

Arya se figea. La femme était-elle folle ? Arya n'avait jamais vu sa tante Lyanna, excepté en portrait, et elle ne se souvenait plus de son visage, mais la sœur de son père avait été la plus belle femme de tout Westeros, à en croire les chansons, et elle n'était qu'Arya.

- Non, Vieille Nan, c'est moi, Arya.

- Arya ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, ma petite. Comme tu as grandit. Tu devras excuser ma vieille mémoire, mais tu ressembles tellement à ta tante, pendant un instant, j'ai crû…

Arya décida d'abandonner le sujet. Cette idée était trop étrange pour qu'elle y pense.

- Comment vas-tu, Nan ?

La vieille femme sourit sur sa chaise en bois.

- Les donjons n'ont pas aidé mes vieux yeux, ma petite, et mes os sont plus faibles que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Avec du repos et de bons repas chauds je devrais aller beaucoup mieux dans quelques jours.

- J'ai reprit Winterfell des mains de Bolton, Nan, dit Arya. Quand tu seras reposée, le Castellan du Dreadfort te fera conduire jusqu'à moi, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui, dit la vielle femme. J'ai vécu trop longtemps à Winterfell pour pouvoir vraiment vivre ailleurs.

- Et tu pourras raconter des histoires à Rickon, dit Arya. Il a huit ans, maintenant.

La femme sourit, mais c'était un sourire triste, cette fois, de ceux qu'elle utilisait quand elle parlait du Bran dont elle avait été la nourrisse et qui était mort dans son enfance, et de tous les Stark qu'elle avait vu mourir depuis.

- Et Bran ? demanda t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arya en baissant la tête. Face à cette femme qui l'avait élevée elle se sentait comme redevenue une enfant. S'il est au Sud du Mur il aura entendu parler de mon retour et il se fera connaître… sinon, je dois attendre qu'il revienne. Je ne saurais pas par où commencer pour le chercher.

- Ne baisse pas la tête, enfant. Ton oncle Brandon était un grand combattant, ton père un grand homme, ton grand père un Seigneur courageux, et tes ancêtres de même, mais tu as plus du loup garou en toi que je n'en ai jamais vu chez un enfant Stark. Ta tante Lyanna avait quelque chose de la louve elle aussi. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, s'ils te voyaient aujourd'hui.

Pendant tout son voyage de retour vers Winterfell les mots de la vieille femme résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Arya, la réchauffant comme aucun feu ne l'avait fait depuis de nombreuses années, et soudainement elle n'était plus aussi confondue par le respect et l'amour que lui portaient les gens qu'elle croisait sur son passage.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! à bientôt !**

**Ferz**


	12. 11 Serments

**Et voilà le chapitre 11 ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

**Chapitre 11 : Serments**

_Précédemment :_

_- Ne baisse pas la tête, enfant. Ton oncle Brandon était un grand combattant, ton père un grand homme, ton grand père un Seigneur courageux, et tes ancêtres de même, mais tu as plus du loup garou en toi que je n'en ai jamais vu chez un enfant Stark. Ta tante Lyanna avait quelque chose de la louve elle aussi. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, s'ils te voyaient aujourd'hui._

_Pendant tout son voyage de retour vers Winterfell les mots de la vieille femme résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Arya, la réchauffant comme aucun feu ne l'avait fait depuis de nombreuses années, et soudainement elle n'était plus aussi confondue par le respect et l'amour que lui portaient les gens qu'elle croisait sur son passage._

Dans le Grand Hall de Winterfell les Seigneurs du Nord étaient rassemblés, et derrière Arya et Rickon, assis sur les sièges qui avaient autrefois appartenu à Lord Eddard Stark et Lady Catlyn, se trouvaient les nouveaux gardes Starks. Après la mort de Robb certains soldats étaient rentrés dans le Nord avec d'autres Lord survivants des Noces Pourpres. D'autres, seuls ou en bandes, s'étaient cachés dans les forêts du Nord ou étaient restés dans le Pays des Rivières, mais les nouvelles voyageaient vite et chaque jour de nouveaux hommes Stark revenaient. Déjà il y en avait plus de deux cent, de ces hommes dont Arya se souvenait et qui avaient étés loyaux envers son père et envers son frère.

Le premier à s'avancer fut le Seigneur de White Harbor. Il s'inclina en face de Rickon, et parla.

- Lord Rickon de Winterfell, je vous déclare l'allégeance de la maison Manderly, ainsi qu'à votre Régente, Dame Arya de Winterfell, Protectrice du Nord, Dame des Loups.

Arya se retint d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, car elle n'avait pas prévu une telle chose. Cependant Rickon était trop jeune pour gouverner, et même si normalement elle aussi aurait dû être considérée trop jeune, une fille de dix et quatre ans… eh bien, elle supposait que le fait qu'elle ait libéré Winterfell et vengé son frère et sa mère contribuait à sa crédibilité.

- J'accepte votre allégeance à la Maison Stark, répondit Rickon. Que votre épée tranche nos ennemis et que votre main serre celle de nos alliés.

Arya avait bien fait attention à ce que Rickon sache exactement les mots rituels qu'il lui faudrait prononcer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir les prononcer elle aussi.

- En tant que Protectrice du Nord, dit Arya, j'accepte moi aussi votre allégeance à la Maison Stark, Lord Manderly. Vous pouvez vous relever.

L'homme se releva, s'inclina à nouveau puis se recula pour laisser passer les Seigneurs suivants.

- Lord Stark, je vous déclare l'allégeance de la maison Clover, ainsi qu'à votre Régente, Dame Arya de Winterfell, Protectrice du Nord, Dame des Loups.

Après les Manderly et les Clover ce fut les Cerwyn, les Dustin, les Tallhart, les Ryswell, les Karstark, les Hornwood, les Locke, les Flint de l'Ouest et ceux de l'Est et les Amber. Puis le Clan Magnar de Skagos vint plier le genoux et annoncer son allégeance ainsi que celle des autres clans de son île. La Dame des Mormonts vint ensuite. Enfin Rickard Reed, neveu du Lord actuel et héritier présomptif des Marés si Jojen et Meera Reed n'étaient pas retrouvés, vint promettre l'allégeance de sa maison et de son oncle, trop vieux pour faire le voyage depuis son siège de Greywater Watch dans les marrés du Cou.

Et finalement ce fut terminé, et le Nord était à nouveau unifié sous la bannière des Stark de Winterfell. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, bien sûr, mais cela se ferait. Une fois que tous eurent parlé, Arya se leva.

- Seigneurs du Nord, mon oncle, Lord Tully, m'a déclaré son allégeance.

Cela créa un tollé, car cela signifiait qu'Arya unifiait sous son seul commandement le Nord et le Pays des Rivières. Les Tully s'étaient alliés aux Stark lorsque Robb avait marché vers le Sud, mais jamais ils ne lui avaient juré allégeance. Cela n'était simplement jamais arrivé, qu'une Grande Maison déclare son allégeance à une autre.

- Sous mon commandement il a plié le genoux devant la Reine Daenerys Targaryen, Première de son nom, et doit déjà être entrain d'attaquer les Lannister par le Nord.

Il y eut des murmures dans toute la salle, mais personne ne protesta.

- Daenerys n'est pas folle comme l'était son père. Elle a conquis les Cités de la baie des Esclaves, elle possède une armée d'hommes et elle a des _dragons_. Les meurtres de Brandon Stark et de Lord Rickard Stark par son père ont étés vengés par la mort et destitution de celui-ci. Mais les Lannister ont trop de pouvoir, et s'ils venaient à gagner cette guerre ils enverraient leurs armées vers le Pays des Rivières puis vers le Nord, car j'ai tué de mes mains leurs alliés Frey et Bolton. On ne peut pas les laisser vaincre. Mes Seigneurs depuis trois ans vous vivez sous le joug d'un Seigneur Traitre et vos armées ont été réduites par l'Ost commandée par mon frère Robb. Je ne vous demanderais pas de combattre au Sud. J'irais moi même tuer la chienne Lannister avec mon armée de loups.

Les seigneurs commencèrent à protester, car même affaiblis et avec peu de ressources, les Seigneurs du Nord n'étaient pas des couards.

- Mes Seigneurs, appela Arya, sa voix autoritaire appelant de l'ordre malgré son timbre encore aigu de jeune flle, nous ne savons pas encore ce que vont faire les Fernés. Si Greyjoy décide d'attaquer à nouveau, je veux que toute la puissance du Nord l'écrase avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas en direction de Winterfell. Mais, plus que cela, l'Hiver approche, et bientôt plus rien ne poussera dans nos contrées et il n'y aura plus de gibier à chasser dans nos forêts. Mon frère Rickon ne règnera pas sur un pays qui meurt de faim, si l'Hiver est aussi long que les Mestres le prédisent, parce que ses Seigneurs préféraient combattre dans le Sud plutôt que de garder leur population en vie.

Cela calma les seigneurs. Arya avait raison, naturellement. Les stocks devraient être terminés avant l'arrivée de l'Hiver.

- S'il reste des poches de soldats Bolton où que ce soit, vous aurez pour tâche de les détruire. Proposez leur de se rendre d'abord, et s'ils acceptent apprenez qui agissait par devoir et qui agissait par traitrise. Pardonnez les premiers et envoyez les seconds vers le Mur. S'ils refusent, capturez les par la force. Il vous faudra libérer Moat Cailin, mais par le Nord la bataille devrait être gagnée d'avance, les hommes qui l'occupent pourraient même se rendre. D'autres forts sont probablement occupés par les Bolton. Ecrasez les.

- Aye ! Au Mur les traitres ! cria quelqu'un, et le Hall ne fut plus que cris de bataille.

La discussion continua jusqu'au soir, puis il y eut un modeste banquet, mais tout avait déjà été décidé, quel seigneur attaquerait quel fort et avec quelles forces. Arya avait laissé Rickon assister à toute la discussion, quoi qu'elle lui ait demandé de ne pas interrompre sans raison importante. Elle n'avait pas été beaucoup plus âgée quand elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller par elle même, et cette époque n'était pas assez éloignée pour qu'elle ait oublié comment c'était de ne jamais être prise au sérieux. Combien les événements auraient-ils différé si son Seigneur Père l'avait écoutée, un soir dans la Tour de la Main à Kings Landing, au lieu de croire aux fantaisies d'une enfant ? Elle se souvenait clairement de cette après midi là. Elle avait chassé des chats sous les ordres de Syrio Forell, son instructeur dans le maniement des armes venu de Braavos, un homme qui était mort pour elle et dont les enseignements lui avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois depuis. Puis elle avait fuit les gardes pour une raison qu'elle avait oublié, une bêtise ou une autre, s'était perdue, et avait trouvé deux hommes complotant la mort de son père, parlant de l'assassinat de Jon Arryn et de guerre. Si son père l'avait crûe à l'époque, alors… Enfin, il ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé. Arya ne ferait pas la même erreur avec Rickon. C'était un enfant, oui, mais il était parfaitement capable de comprendre ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il avait vécu quasiment à l'état sauvage pendant trois ans, presque la moitié de sa courte vie, il savait comment survivre. La veille encore il avait surpris le Maître d'Armes en se montrant capable de dépecer parfaitement des lapins à mains nues.

Le lendemain matin arriva la caravane venant du Dreadfort et amenant les anciens et nouveaux prisonniers, les premiers libérés, les seconds en partance pour le Mur. A vol d'oiseau le Mur était légèrement plus proche du Dreadfort que de Winterfell, et un corbeau n'aurait jamais fait le détour jusqu'au siège des Stark. Mais entre le Dreadfort et le Mur se tenaient les Monts Solitaires, et ceux-ci étaient infranchissables pour un chariot excepté au plus chaud de l'été. Et on était en automne. Depuis Winterfell la route du Roi partait directement vers le Nord et arrivait à Castle Black près de 900 kilomètres plus loin, à un peu moins de vingt jours de voyage à cheval si aucune tempête de neige ne stoppait la procession.

Et soudainement Arya ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une chose, voir Jon. Il fallait envoyer un messager au devant de la caravane car on n'envoyait pas 150 prisonniers au Mur sans explication, et un corbeau, à cette saison et autant au Nord, avait de grandes chances de ne jamais arriver.

Et Arya voulait voir Jon. Il avait été son plus proche ami, malgré leur différence d'âge, entre les murs de Winterfell. L'un comme l'autre, l'un bâtard dans la maison de son père, l'autre fille avec des rêves de batailles héroïques, s'étaient sentis inadéquats et isolés entre les murs du grand château. Ils avaient trouvé du confort dans la présence l'un de l'autre. Mais Arya avait tant changé, et lui aussi avait dû changer. Il ne serait plus le grand frère qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, et elle ne pouvait plus être la petite sœur qui voulait toujours le suivre dans ses virées à cheval. Elle essaya de faire naître sur ses traits un de ces sourires joyeux qui les avaient occupés si souvent, auparavant, et n'arriva qu'à une grimace. Elle souriait quand elle tuait un ennemi haï, mais depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas souri pour une autre raison ? Un vrai sourire, pas un de ces jeux de muscles qu'elle utilisait à volonté. Un sourire avec les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas.

Et pourtant, elle devait le revoir. Elle s'était octroyé un deux mois dans le Nord, et elle y avait passé moins d'un mois pour l'instant. Elle ne savait pas si elle survivrait à son départ vers le Sud, et elle voulait revoir Jon, au cas où.

Arya décida d'y aller accompagnée de dix loups seulement, et de Nymeria bien sûr. Elle laissa ses autres loups pour veiller sur Rickon. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de protection, mais il valait mieux tout de même amener quelques uns des loups, dont elle avait choisi les dix plus puissants, ceux qui couraient le plus vite et avaient le plus d'endurance.

Elle passa quasiment tout le voyage dans la tête de sa louve, après s'être attaché les mains autour de son cou pour être certaine de ne pas tomber même quand son corps devenait flasque. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant, et il y faisait beaucoup plus chaud. De temps en temps elle revenait dans son corps, bien sûr, pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses doigts ou orteils ne se mette à geler et pour faire circuler son sang dans ses veines. Il lui fallait aussi manger avec son propre corps, ce qui avait pour inconvénient qu'il lui fallait cuire sa viande et donc allumer un feu, et donc perdre du temps.

Au lieu des vingt jours habituellement octroyés à un tel voyage elle n'en mit que neuf. L'impatience de Nymeria et d'Arya à l'idée de retrouver Jon et Ghost s'étaient mêlées, résultant en une surexcitation difficile à réfréner.

Pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit elle évita les villages du Nouveau Don en passant par les forêts, mais aperçut parfois de loin les nouveaux villages où s'étaient installés les anciens Sauvageons que Jon avait laissé entrer dans le Royaume. Ils ressemblaient à tous les autres hommes du Nord, à vrai dire, à part que leurs femmes portaient autant d'armes que leurs hommes.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Castle Black mais la route qui y menait était quasi directe depuis Winterfell, et elle reconnut immédiatement le château de gravures qu'elle avait vues quand elle était enfant.

Elle s'approcha des portes accompagnée de ses dix loups et de Nymeria.

- Oh, qui va là ? s'exclama une voix depuis le haut du mur d'enceinte du château.

- Un messager de Winterfell pour le Lord Commander, dit Arya en utilisant sa voix d'homme, modulant ses cordes vocales sans difficulté.

On lui ouvrit les portes et elle entra, mais il sembla que l'homme au haut du mur venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas montée sur un cheval mais sur un loup et qu'il n'avait donc prévenu personne de ce fait. Ils en étaient là quand Ghost sauta sur Nymeria.

Arya se laissa tomber de côté avec souplesse, mais de toute façon les deux immenses loups faisaient attention à ne pas la blesser. Ghost était plus grand que Nymeria, mais pas de beaucoup. Nymeria était plus fine, plus gracieuse que le large loup tout en muscles, mais aussi plus violente. Le loup blanc se retourna vers Arya soudainement et lui sauta dessus. Arya rit en se retrouvant au sol, écrasée par un loup de deux mètres de haut qui était obligé, pour ne pas la tuer de son poids, de se tenir sur ses pattes autour d'elle, et qui lui léchait le visage amicalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se… Ghost, au pied, dit une voix qu'Arya reconnut immédiatement. Ghost sauta de côté mais la voix continua. Nymeria ?

La louve poussa un jappement de contentement, puis s'approcha de Jon, le renifla, et repartit en direction d'Arya, qui s'appuya sur elle pour se relever.

Dans la Cour de Castle Black tous les hommes observaient la scène avec de grands yeux étonnés, les deux Loups Garous et les dix autres loups les regardant avec leurs yeux vibrants. Et puis le Lord Commander s'approcha de l'étrange messager monté sur un loup dont il connaissait apparemment le nom, et s'inclina.

- Dame Arya Stark, je suis honoré de votre présence au château de la Garde de Nuit.

- Merci, Lord Commander.

- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, continua t-il. Il va falloir laisser nos loups ici, ils sont trop larges pour nous suivre.

Arya hocha la tête, se tourna vers Nymeria, et dit pour l'assemblée.

- Reste avec Ghost, Nymeria, et vous tous aussi.

Par la pensée elle leur rappela de ne pas attaquer qui que ce soit sauf pour se défendre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait faim, elle s'en était assuré avant de demander à entrer.

Et puis elle suivit Jon. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent seuls qu'ils tombèrent, enfin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Finalement Arya s'écarta.

- Je… j'ai vraiment un message de Winterfell, Jon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu…

- Rien, dit Jon. Je te croyais morte, Arya… Tu viens de Winterfell ? Mais où est Bolton ? Et pourquoi n'as tu pas d'hommes, et p…

- Stop, stop, je vais te le dire. Je suis… J'ai vengé ma Mère et Rob, Jon. Les Frey et les Bolton sont morts jusqu'au dernier.

Jon la regarda en silence, fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ? Avec quelle armée ?

- Je... je suis une warg, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule de la famille.

Jon hocha la tête. Arya remarqua soudain à quel point il avait changé, tout en restant le même. Il avait toujours cet air de solidité et de force que, petite fille, elle avait tant admiré chez son père et chez son frère bâtard. Il était plus grand qu'auparavant, mais elle aussi avait grandit. Comme elle il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris métalliques des Stark… elle stoppa le fil de ses pensées, se retenant de foncer les sourcils avec difficulté. Il y avait quelque chose que son esprit essayait de lui dire, une chose qu'elle voyait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Cela avait un rapport avec Jon, et avec son rapport à la famille Stark, mais…

- Moi aussi, dit Jon, faisant retourner Arya à la conversation. Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Cela ne me permet pas d'envahir des citadelles surarmées.

- Je t'avais écrit depuis Kings Landing pour te dire que j'avais libéré Nymeria, n'est-ce pas ?

Jon hocha la tête, se demandant le rapport.

- Elle m'a retrouvé alors que je faisais route vers les Jumeaux, et elle avait avec elle deux cent loups, une meute immense. C'est avec eux que j'ai attaqué les Frey et les Bolton et libéré mon oncle Edmure.

Cela rappela à Arya que Jon n'était pas le fils de sa mère, et la pensée qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue lui revint. Elle avait… elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui était de la famille de Jon, sans être de la sienne ? Oui, c'était ce que lui disait son esprit, même si elle ne pouvait se rappeler qui c'était. Le don, cultivé par ses Maîtres à la Demeure du Noir et du Blanc, était sensé lui permettre de déterminer les liens de parenté entre les gens, mais il était généralement flou. Il fonctionnait très bien quand elle avait les deux personnes devant elle et qu'elle se concentrait sur son Don. Elle pouvait aussi, comme elle l'avait fait de ses souvenirs du Roi Robert et de Joffrey et Tommen Baratheon, comparer deux personnes qu'elle avait vues côte à côte dans la réalité auparavant. Par contre il lui était extrêmement difficile de comparer deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues ensembles, et impossible de comparer une personne à toutes les autres pour chercher celui ou celle à qui elle pouvait être apparentée.

Arya se reconcentra à nouveau sur la conversation, manquant le début de la question de Jon.

- … tu as fait, depuis quatre ans ? Avant d'attaquer les Frey ? Je te croyais morte.

Les sens d'Arya, entrainés à détecter la moindre inflexion de voix, notèrent la douleur intense que Jon essayait de cacher.

- Je voulais te rejoindre, après avoir fui Kings Landing, avoua Arya. Je ne pensais qu'à ça, mais… ce n'était pas possible. Et ensuite… enfin, j'ai fui vers Braavos.

Arya n'était pas prête à en dire plus, peut être ne le serait-elle jamais. Jon dut le sentir car il ne fit que la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, mais finalement Arya se rappela qu'elle avait un message à apporter à Jon, et une bonne nouvelle, aussi.

- Jon, Rickon est en vie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Jon, visiblement choqué, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Apparemment lui et Bran ont fui Winterfell, Bran est venu vers le Nord, et Rickon est parti à Skagos puis a été amené à White Harbor. Il est Lord de Winterfell, maintenant, et je suis sa régente. Les seigneurs du Nord ont prêté serment avant que je ne parte pour le Mur.

Jon la regarda.

- Je n'ai pas vu Bran… mais Rickon est en vie, et tu es Protectrice du Nord… Il avait un sourire qui rappela à Arya que même en ces contrées éloignées Jon restait un fils de la famille Stark. Puis il grimaça.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Quoi ? Oh… je me disais juste que tu vas avoir des dizaines de propositions de mariage, maintenant.

Arya rougit jusqu'au haut de son crâne, se leva et croisa ses bras.

- Je ne compte pas me marier. Pour une raison ridicule, même si c'est moi qui ai gagné toutes les batailles, si je me marie ce sera mon époux qui sera Protecteur du Nord. Certainement pas ! Pas pour avoir un idiot sans cervelle qui mène les Stark à la ruine. Si je devais me marier je couperais la gorge de l'abruti avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers moi.

Jon pouffa.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Jon. Je vais aider Daenerys à conquérir le Trône, mais si après ça elle veut que je me marie, je prendrais le noir.

- La garde de nuit n'accepte pas les femmes, dit Jon en passant. Et tu vas faire _quoi _?

Arya le regarda.

- Je vais aider Daenerys à conquérir le Trône de Fer. Mon oncle Edmure m'a déclaré son allégeance et se prépare sur mes ordres à envoyer ses troupes pour attaquer les Lannister par le Nord. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais faire, mais je ne doute pas de réussir mon but d'égorger Cersei avant que ce soit terminé.

Jon hocha la tête, regardant sa petite sœur, son _Arya_, en vie, et lui annonçant qu'elle contrôlait la moitié des Sept Royaumes.

- Mais quel rapport avec toi qui n'épousera personne ? demanda Jon.

- Je suis une tueuse, Jon, et je tue sans le moindre remords. Toi, qui m'a vue grandir, tu me connais, mais je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit d'autre le fasse dans le monde entier, à part Nymeria, mais je ne peux pas l'épouser. Et même toi… tu me connaissais, mais j'ai tant changé que… enfin.

- Tu ne peux pas m'épouser non plus, dit Jon, et même si c'était une blague dite sur un ton léger, Arya y trouva aussi une note de désespoir.

- Je te promets que je n'épouserai jamais personne d'autre, répondit Arya, les traits fixes. Je t'en fais le serment !

Jon soupira, sachant très bien qu'il était probable qu'un jour Arya soit forcée de se marier. Il ne pourrait pas jurer, cependant, que si c'était le cas elle ne se retrouve pas par hasard envoyé comme garçon d'écurie à Castle Black. Il sourit.

- Au fait, Jon, je suis ici pour te prévenir que cent cinquante hommes arriveront dans la semaine pour joindre la garde de nuit. Ce sont des soldats et des chevaliers, pour la plupart, donc tu devrais t'y retrouver.

- Cent cinquante hommes d'armes ?! S'exclama Jon, au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils avaient largement de quoi les nourrir, ce n'était pas le problème, mais ils n'avaient pas reçu autant de recrues depuis…

Il ne savait même pas, certainement pas dans les quatre ans où il avait servi sur le Mur.

- oui, dit Arya. Des hommes loyaux de Bolton, que j'ai préféré ne pas exécuter. Je ne crois pas que tu auras trop de problèmes avec eux, mais je ne pouvais pas les garder au service de Winterfell ou du Dreadfort. Sois prudent, et sépare les fortes têtes, peut être, mais tu y trouveras des hommes habiles. D'autres seront probablement envoyés plus tard quand mes vassaux finiront de vider le Nord des hommes de Bolton.

- D'accord, et merci, Arya. Dit Jon, regardant la jeune fille qui avait été sa sœur, et qui avait tant changé. Elle avait grandi, d'abord, embelli, elle était presque une femme, à présent. Mais c'était plus que cela. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle s'était durcie. Elle était devenue forte, plus qu'aucune femme qu'il avait jamais rencontré, plus qu'Ygritte, même. Il y avait du loup en elle, du Nord, et dans ses yeux les tempêtes glaciales de l'Hiver semblaient tonner leur arrivée. Elle devait savoir, et elle le croirait. Il continua. « Je… Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras, mais… au Nord du Mur, il y a des choses… des choses qu'aucun humain n'aimerait affronter. »

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**Je suis désolée du retard, mais un truc super chiant arrive 9 fois sur 10 quand je p****oste un chapitre, et il faut que je le reposte 10 fois avant qu'enfin ça ne le fasse pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, FFnet rajoute des trucs du genre "**_[if gte mso 9]xml o:DocumentProperties o:Revision0/o:Revision o:TotalTime0/o:TotalTime o:Pages1/o:Pages o:Words108/o:Words o:Characters594/o:Characters o:Company/o:Company o:Lines4/o:Lines o:Paragraphs1/o:Paragraphs o:CharactersWithSpaces701/o:CharactersWithSpaces o:Version14.0/o:Version /o:DocumentProperties o:OfficeDocumentSettings o:AllowPNG/ /o:OfficeDocumentSettings /xml![endif] [if gte mso 9]xml w:WordDocument w:ViewNormal/w:View w:Zoom0/w:Zoom w:TrackMoves/ w:TrackFormatting/ w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone w:PunctuationKerning/ w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/ " _**e****ntre chaque paragraphe ou à chaque fois que je saute à la ligne ou parfois de façon complètement aléatoire. Si quelqu'un a la moindre idée de comment stopper ça, je prendrais moins de temps à poster mes chapitres...**


End file.
